Unfinished Business
by AnteNomad
Summary: After the defeat of Ultimeca, those who defeated her look forward to a happy end to the chaos which had engulfed the world. But they are soon to discover that any endings will be a long time coming.
1. False Endings

**NOTICE:** _**Final Fantasy VIII**_ and all related characters, locations, and odd-sounding words are copyright © 1998 by Square. Absolutely no revenue is made from the use of the aforementioned or from this story in general. This is a fictional, unofficial story, and the ideas expressed within may or may not reflect those of Square or anyone else. Duplication of this work without the knowledge or consent of the author will seriously annoy him, and the use of this story for profit-making purposes will cause Square to sue you. This text applies whether you read it or not. All your base are belong to us.

**NOMAD** presents

a **RUG CENTRAL** production

**UNFINISHED BUSINESS**

_a _**Final Fantasy VIII** fan fiction

_Is it...over?_

Those three words ran through Squall Leonhart's mind nearly all night. As confused as he still was about the events following his apocalyptic battle across time to defeat the Sorceress Ultimecia — as well as the battle itself — he knew that this was the first rest he had managed to get.

And yet he could not sleep. Too many thoughts were rushing through his mind, too many things that wouldn't allow themselves to be banished. Too much unfinished business.

_What do we do now?_ he wondered. _Is Headmaster Cid going to stay at Garden? Or will he make me stay in charge permanently?_ He shook his head, a motion that caused the gunblade wound across his forehead to begin throbbing. A reminder of how little time had really passed since that ill-fated training session, the last event that truly had nothing to do with the chaos that came after. _No, the Headmaster only put me in charge to fight the Sorceress,_ he decided, absently pressing a hand to his forehead. _He wouldn't leave me in charge, would he?_

Before he could resolve this question, he was assaulted by another. _What'll happen to Garden? If Garden was created to fight the Sorceress, and now we've defeated her, then what is the point of keeping Garden?_

He recalled an image of white-clothed SeeDs lying on the cliff outside the ominous hovering form of Ultimecia's castle. _So SeeD has to survive until Ultimecia's reign._

_I hope the Headmaster doesn't leave me in charge. I have no idea how to go about running a Garden. Now we'll probably have to hire a new faculty and Garden Master, too. I don't know anything about any of that. I'd be completely lost._

_So would that mean my job is done? SeeD's next battle won't come for generations, and there's no way the Headmaster would leave me in charge now, right? So I go back to being a regular SeeD. After all that's happened. Can I do that? Guess I'll have to._

_Rinoa. What about her? She wants to go back to Timber and the Forest Owls. I'm a SeeD; I have to stay at Garden. Do I just visit her on vacation? No, I don't think either of us would be happy with that. I suppose I could quit. Leave SeeD and join the Forest Owls._

_Change my entire life? Garden is my home. These people are my...friends. I can't just walk away from it all._

He shook his head, trying to clear all these thoughts away. _No, it's not over. I just don't know what to do next. I can't believe this, after all I've been through, __**now**__ I get stuck. This is crazy._

_So what am I going to do...?_

**- - = = = = - -**

"Hey! Squall! Wake up!"

With a groan, Squall rolled over in his bed, opening his eyes just enough to realize that it was broad daylight outside. How long had he been asleep?

"What is it, Zell?" he called, struggling to focus his eyes.

"What else? We've got a mission! Come on!"

Squall forced himself to his feet. Already? "What's the mission?" he asked.

In response, Zell tossed a sheet of paper in Squall's direction. With some effort, he caught it and, blinking furiously to remove the last blurring from his eyes, struggled to make out the words on the page.

_To the Forest Owls,_ he read. _This SeeD deployment contract will last until Timber achieves independence. Please make good use...._

"What the...?" He stood and looked at Zell. "You mean —"

"Yep." Zell snatched back the contract. "'Until Timber achieves independence.' Timber's not independent, so we —" he placed his arm around Squall's shoulders to emphasize. "Are still under contract."

"...." Squall shrugged off Zell's arm. _Rinoa!_ It seemed he would have some more time with her after all. "When do we leave?"

"We're gonna arrive about noon," Zell said. Glancing out his window, Squall saw that the Garden was leaving the ocean for the shores of what he guessed to be Galbadia.

"Come on," Zell urged, physically pulling Squall out the door. "The Headmaster wanted to see us all five minutes ago."


	2. The Next Day

"Now, this hardly needs to be said, but..." Headmaster Cid Kramer scanned the five Garden students who stood before him. "But I want you all to realize that you have my deepest thanks. Everyone participated in the fight against Sorceress Ultimecia, but the five of you performed well beyond what was expected of you. It is because of you that our world is still intact, and no thanks can ever make up for that." From behind him, he produced a wooden strongbox. "But you certainly deserve these, a small token of our gratitude."

From the strongbox, he produced five metal necklaces, at the end of which hung the universal Garden symbol. _Medals?_ Squall thought. _They look a little...plain._

"I know these aren't much," Cid continued, "But I want you to always have something to remind you of the service you have done the world. We are all very proud of you."

The six of them were standing in Cid's office, what had until recently been the highest point in the Garden. Although they were arrayed in much the same fashion they had been when Squall, Zell, and Selphie had graduated as SeeDs, the tall pillar supporting the Garden's newfound bridge was glaring evidence of how much had changed.

"Where's Rinoa?" Squall asked, frowning. She had helped out as much as anybody; she deserved to be here.

"She left for Timber right away," Cid replied. "She seemed very anxious to get back."

_Oh, right,_ Squall thought. He remembered her saying something like that to him the previous night. He hadn't thought she meant right away, but....

"Oh, and Mr. Kinneas?"

In response, Irvine merely nodded and tipped the brim of his hat.

"Since Galbadia Garden seems to have...disappeared, I wonder if you would consider a transfer here. I'm sure we'd be happy to have you."

Irvine glanced sideways at Selphie. "I'd love to."

"Excellent. Please talk to Xu about your class schedule." Again, Cid looked across the five of them. "To the rest of you, I have a little something else. For your great service to this Garden and the world, it is my honor to grant you with SeeD's highest reward. It is my pleasure to announce that Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, and Squall Leonhart have all achieved a permanent SeeD 'A' rank, with subsequent increase in pay. This is irrevocable by any actions other than your departure from SeeD. Again, thank you."

A shouted "OHH YEAHHHHHH!" broke the silence. Squall winced at the noise, and looked to see that Zell had jumped nearly his own height off the floor. Selphie looked like she would be next, and Quistis was just shocked.

_Whatever,_ he thought. Since many SeeD missions required a degree of stealth, they would hardly be able to display their ranks. And Squall had never run short on money before. Achieving 'A' rank was simply a reward. A reward for something they could hardly help _not_ doing. _If we hadn't stopped Ultimecia, we would have died, too,_ he thought. _We didn't really have a choice. Who wants to die?_

"Squall, you could at least _try_ to look happy." Quistis was now eying him with that little smile she got whenever she was about to read his mind, or whatever it was she did.

"Whatever," Squall said, turning away from the amused looks of his companions.

Cid cleared his throat, obviously trying to stifle a laugh. _Why am I so funny to all of them?_ Squall wondered. "Well, I think that wraps up the official business. Squall, Zell, Selphie, Good luck on your mission."

**- - = = = = - -**

The Grat lunged at him, tentacles twining around his arms and legs. Gritting his teeth, Squall raised his gunblade and brought it down with all his might on the monster's "head." Just as it struck, he depressed the trigger, sending a bullet arcing along the blade. Although the thing managed to deflect the weapon to one side, the blade still managed to slice off a fair number of its tentacles. Making an indistinguishable sound, it backed off, its remaining tentacles crawling over the wound as fluid leaked off onto the path. Seeing an opportunity, Squall lunged at the thing, this time slicing through the flaps covering its mouth, which served to catch any prey foolish enough to mistake it for a true plant. In response, the monster belched out a sticky acid goo that was intended for Squall's face, but instead merely splashed all over his boots. Slightly angered about having to clean up the mess, Squall raised his gunblade, hoping to cleave the thing in two.

"_I am Ultimecia."_

The soft, whispering voice caught Squall completely off guard. He quickly backed up, returning to a guarding stance as he tried to resolve the intrusion on his mind.

"_Time shall compress...All existence denied."_

Suddenly, Squall's feet were swept out from under him, and his gunblade flew out of reach. The Grat had taken advantage of his disorientation to coil one of its remaining tentacles around his leg. Now, it hovered menacingly over him, mouth open for the kill.

Holding out a gloved hand in front of him, Squall threw all his attention into harnessing the magic he had junctioned, just in case. _Firaga...._

Under his stare, the monster exploded in flames, and what remained would not be a threat to anyone ever again.

Struggling to his feet, Squall retrieved his gunblade and mentally contacting one of the Guardian Forces residing within his mind. He instructed the GF, named Diablos, to psychically repel the other monsters in the Garden's Training Center. He couldn't trust himself in a fight at the moment.

He remembered the words. Sorceress Ultimecia had said them during the battle. Squall hadn't paid them much attention then, as he had had many more important things on his mind. But now....

_All existence denied?_ Ultimecia wanted to compress time, create a world where only she could exist. But why? From what he had seen, she already had control over the world she lived in. Why was she so desperately trying to destroy it? Squall had had a universe to himself for a short time, and the experience had not left him wanting more.

Looking up, Squall saw that he had found his way into the 'Secret Area,' a part of the Training Center where students would gather after curfew. Since it was now late morning, the area was deserted. Squall leaned on the railing and stared out at the massive structure of the Garden. Below, he could see the giant spinning ring that, somehow, kept the building in the air.

_Ultimecia...create a universe all her own._ As hard as Squall could try, he could not think of a single explanation. There had to be one, but he could not imagine what. _Spending eternity...alone. Was she that angry at the whole world?_

It was easy to condemn her. 'Ultimecia's evil; she has to be stopped.' But Squall knew that wasn't the case. _There's no such thing as evil. Friend or foe, it all comes down to circumstance. I've always believed that. Everyone has a reason for what they do._

_So what was hers?_

His reverie was shattered by the pinging of the Garden intercom. _"May I have your attention,"_ came the Headmaster's voice. _"I'm sure you are all still exhausted from the battle we have just completed, but there must come a time when we look forward to the next. SeeD was created for a purpose, and that purpose has yet to be fulfilled."_

_Of course,_ Squall thought, remembering the bodies of future SeeDs lining the path to Ultimecia's castle. _Our battle might be over, but SeeD's won't be until that future, Ultimecia's reign._

"_For the moment, at least, we will continue as usual. The past few weeks shall have no effect on Garden's operation, or its future. Please continue about your business as usual._

"_Oh, and would the Timber Team please report to the Main Entrance and prepare to disembark. That is all."_

Looking out, Squall could see the famous Timber forest spread out in front of the Garden. With a sigh, he pushed away from the railing and made his way out of the Training Center.


	3. Uncertain Plans

The trek through the Timber forest was uneventful, and Squall, Zell, and Selphie arrived in the town by late afternoon. It looked much as they had left it; Galbadian soldiers were no longer patrolling the streets, but there were still guards posted at every corner. While Squall was fairly sure that they hadn't become notorious enough to be identified on sight, his hand nonetheless hovered near his gunblade as they made their way through the city. However, they did not have any problems.  
  
As they passed the old Timber Maniacs building, they were approached by a short young man in a yellow shirt and blue cap. Instead of their code phrase, he burst out, Is it really you, sir? This is great, sir! Come with me, sir! and set off down the street. Recognizing him as Watts, one of Rinoa's resistance members, Squall followed him, despite his lack of stealth.  
  
Watts led them down a set of stairs to a bar, which seemed to be hidden behind a set of small shops. Squall noted the glowing magenta fountain signifying a draw point, but he saw no rush to stock up on magic just yet. Instead, he followed Watts inside.  
  
Immediately upon crossing the threshold, Squall was struck by a fast-moving object, which proceeded to wrap its arms around him, tightly enough to nearly force the air out of his lungs. After a moment of surprise at the unexpected assault, Squall gently pushed the form away from him. When she had consented to standing on her own, he stood at attention, offering the traditional SeeD salute. Reporting as ordered.  
  
Oh, stop that! Rinoa Heartilly playfully slapped the hand away from his face. Surprising himself, Squall could not help a small smile.  
  
So, ah.... Squall saw Zone, the supposed leader of Rinoa's resistance group standing uncomfortably by the bar. Outside of gunblade range, he noted. Last time we met...I was a little upset. I want to say I...didn't mean...you know, all the stuff I said.  
  
He was referring to his very nearly attacking Squall upon learning that Rinoa had slipped into a coma. Squall had never planned to hold that against him; he wondered if he might have done the same thing.  
  
Forget about it, he said, gesturing dismissively. Zone's face immediately flooded with relief, which disappeared just as quickly, as he collapsed to the ground, moaning about his stomach. No one paid him any attention.  
  
Come on! Rinoa said, motioning to a table in the back of the bar. We've come up with a great plan!  
  
Squall raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Having seen one of their planning sessions,' he found it difficult to take any of their schemes seriously at face value. Nonetheless, their plan to kidnap the Galbadian president would certainly have proven a good one; if they hadn't targeted an undead body double instead of the real president.  
  
So what's the plan? Zell asked, plopping down in the chair and crossing his arms.  
  
Well, we haven't quite gotten it all worked out yet, Rinoa admitted, but here it is. The Galbadians really took a beating, what with summoning the Lunatic Pandora and the fight with Esthar, right? Well, we were thinking that if we could, maybe, capture all the guards stationed here, then we might be able to use them to negotiate for Timber's release.  
  
_There must be hundreds of guards stationed in Timber,_ Squall thought. _Thousands, even._ You want us to capture _all_ of them? he asked.   
  
Rinoa shrugged. Well, I guess we don't need them all.  
  
Idea, sir! Watts exclaimed. The Galbadians' commander is living right here in town! Maybe we could capture him, sir!  
  
Selphie exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her chair. We capture their commander and hold him for ransom! And if they don't give us what we want, BANG!  
  
Zone cringed.  
  
Rinoa added after a beat. So it's agreed! We go after the Galbadian commander, and we hold him for ransom while we negotiate Timber's independence!  
  
I'll take care of the intelligence, sir! Watts exclaimed, and rushed off. Zone simply collapsed again, moaning holding his stomach.  
  
Squall pressed a gloved hand against his forehead, which was suddenly throbbing. _Man, I hope these wackos don't screw up._  
  
The thought was rudely interrupted by a sharp tugging at his leg. Quickly standing, he saw a large brown-and-white dog trying to devour his pants.  
  
Rinoa exclaimed, hurrying over and shooing the dog away. Go play with the kitty down the street! When the dog had gone, she turned to Squall. I'm sorry, she said, though her smile was more amused than apologetic.  
  
Forget about it, Squall said.  
  
Rinoa then clasped her arms behind her back and balanced on one foot, tilting her head at him expectantly. she asked after a moment.  
  
Squall frowned.   
  
Aren't you going to say something?  
  
About what?  
  
she exclaimed, throwing her arms apart. I just want to hear what you're thinking!  
  
  
  
Rinoa slapped her hand to her forehead, in an obvious imitation of Squall's classic thinking pose. This caused her face to disappear behind her long, raven-black hair. I don't believe this, she said, bruising the hair away from her face. I leave for what, half a day, and you're already back to your old, closed-off self.  
  
_This is how I am,_ Squall thought. _What do you want from me?_  
  
And don't tell me you don't know any other way, she warned, leaning forward conspiratorially. After last night...you better not dare tell me that.  
  
_I knew I was going to regret that._ I'm on a mission now. You're my employer.  
  
Well then, Rinoa started, a mischievous glint in her eyes, As your employer, I order you to tell me what's on your mind.  
  
The wound across Squall's forehead was throbbing again. _Why is everyone so concerned with me opening up?_ N — he began.  
  
And don't say Rinoa said at the same instant.  
  
Squall turned away, not liking the reminder that he was so — how had Quistis put it? — predictable.  
  
Come _on,_ Rinoa urged. I just want to hear what you're thinking!  
  
I'm thinking about how we should get into the Galbadian barracks, Squall said. It's pretty heavily guarded; we can't just bust in from the front door.  
  
Rinoa made a frustrated noise. Do you always have to be so serious? Come on, we're going to liberate Timber! This is fun!  
  
_If you don't take things like this seriously, you might overlook something._ I don't want anything to go wrong.  
  
Glaring at him, Rinoa placed her hands on her hips. Neither do I! Are you trying to tell me that I'm not taking this seriously enough?  
  
_Maybe._  
  
You still think this is some kind of game to me, don't you? she demanded. That I'm only doing this to get at my father? That's it, isn't it?  
  
_I never said anything about her father,_ Squall thought. _She must be having thoughts about that herself, and using me as a symbol. Why can't people just admit they have doubts?_  
  
Say something! Rinoa demanded. After another instant, she stormed over to the back exit, where Zell, Selphie and Zone had positioned themselves.  
  
_Now what did I do?_ Squall wondered.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
The first thing Quistis noticed upon stepping off the elevator onto the Garden's bridge' was the strange beeping sound. She had never heard it on the bridge before.  
  
Hi, Quistis. Xu, in full uniform as always, smiled and saluted.   
  
What's going on? Quistis asked, returning the salute.  
  
You're not going to believe this, Xu said, motioning to a small box behind the pilot's column, which seemed to be the source of the beeping.  
  
A thought struck her. Is that...a radio signal? she asked.  
  
Xu nodded. A distress signal, actually. From Galbadia Garden.  
  
Quistis blinked. Before now, she hadn't given very much thought to the fate of Balamb's companion Garden. The future Sorceress Ultimecia — controlling the body of Cid's wife, Edea — had wanted Galbadia Garden because of its close affiliation with the Galbadian military, giving it Garden's equivalent of an army, which was better equipped than the Galbadian forces themselves. Balamb Garden had fought a pitched battle with them, and finally managed to drive Sorceress Ultimecia from Edea's body. Afterwards, Galbadia Garden had simply...disappeared. Quistis hadn't thought much of it, as more urgent matters had kept springing up to occupy her attention.  
  
The signal's coming from somewhere off the Timber coast, offered Nida, the Garden's pilot. Just south of Shenand hill. The message itself is just a repeating distress code.  
  
What should we do? Quistis asked.  
  
I've called Headmaster Cid, Xu said. He should be here soon.  
  
Quistis nodded. What do you think happened over there after the battle? she asked.  
  
Xu shrugged. With Edea and Seifer gone, they probably didn't know what to do. I wouldn't be surprised if they had their own civil war, like we did when NORG tried to take over.  
  
They're using a Garden code, Nida said. They might be asking for us, specifically.  
  
With Master Martine and most of the students banished, I wonder who took charge, Xu continued.  
  
The soldiers we captured knew less about what was going on than we did, Quistis mused. Perhaps one of the faculty?  
  
Or the Garden Master, Xu offered.  
  
I could send my minions to kill each and every one of you.  
  
Wasn't Martine the Garden Master as well? Quistis blinked. Hm? What did you say, Nida?  
  
He shrugged.   
  
A faint whirr signaled the elevator's return. All three SeeDs turned and saluted as Headmaster Cid arrived on the bridge. I understand our fellow Garden is in need of some help, he said.  
  
They're certainly asking for it, Xu replied.  
  
Could it be a trap? Nida asked, rather loudly.  
  
Ultimecia is defeated, Cid reminded him. What would they have to gain? He looked at the three. Do any of you think we shouldn't try to help? Silence. Well, then. Nida, take us to Galbadia Garden, if you please.  
  
Nida nodded. 


	4. The Operation

The two guards on the roof never saw it coming.  
  
Squall's gunblade plunged into one's unarmored stomach as the SeeD landed with a GF-assisted leap, and the other was felled an instant later by a blow from Selphie's nunchaku. With the guards cleared, Squall, Selphie, Zell, and Rinoa all climbed up onto the roof, unchallenged.  
  
Selphie exclaimed, thrusting her fist in the air. We're in!  
  
Ignoring her, Squall sheathed his gunblade and searched the two guards for their keycards, which would allow them access to the base.  
  
There's a ladder down on both sides of the roof, Rinoa explained. Watts said the Lieutenant's office is on the 2F, and most of the crew quarters are downstairs, so we shouldn't have too many problems, right?  
  
This Lieutenant will probably have guards, Squall reminded.  
  
Rinoa shrugged. Yeah. But it's nothing we can't handle, right?  
  
Of course not! Selphie exclaimed.  
  
Let's go. Squall looked at Zell and Selphie. You two secure the communications center, then meet us at the Lieutenant's office. He handed Zell one of the keycards. Make sure to hurry. And keep it quiet.  
  
Zell said loudly. Let's get it on! He broke off in a run toward the far ladder, with Selphie practically bouncing after him.  
  
Though at first sight they could appear to be a bit of a risk to leave unsupervised, Zell had proven himself many times that he could be counted on in a pinch. And Selphie, though easily excited, was equally capable. Trusting them to handle their end, Squall led Rinoa down the ladder.  
  
At the bottom was an armored door, designed specifically to prevent anyone from entering from the outside. Of course, Squall could open it with the keycard, but he waited a few moments, to give Zell and Selphie a head start. He wanted them to arrive at the Lieutenant's office at about the same time.  
  
Rinoa asked. Y'know...earlier today...I just want you to know I'm sorry. I guess all that stuff with Ultimecia kind of got to me.  
  
_And I wasn't that supportive, either,_ Squall thought. _I know that puts people off, but it's not so easy to change._  
  
Then he thought, _Is this really the best time to be having this discussion?_  
  
Don't worry about it, Squall said. Let's go.  
  
Beyond the heavy door were a pair of Galbadian guards, standing guard on either side of a doorway leading into the main hall. Squall lunged at one, cutting a wicked gash across his side before he could even ready his weapon. The other guard spun around, but instead of attacking Squall, he punched a button beside the doorway. An instant later, he collapsed to the ground as Rinoa sent a Valkyrie flying into his back.  
  
It was too late, however. The doors slammed closed, and a siren began to wail. _Intruder alert,_ explained a calm, mechanized voice. _All units, go to alert status.  
  
Damn,_ Squall thought.  
  
  
Zell and Selphie crept along the corridors without encountering any additional guards after the two in the sentry room. They had just reached a bend in the hallway when the intruder alarm went off.  
  
Heey, what did we do wrong?! Selphie exclaimed irritatedly.  
  
I don't think that was us! Zell exclaimed. Peering around the corner, he saw a quartet of guards running toward the opposite roof entrance. Come on! We've gotta help them!  
  
Selphie nodded, and started after the soldiers at a run, leaving Zell trying to catch up.  
  
Hey, you!  
  
Zell turned just in time to see another pair of guards charging them. he exclaimed, just before the first took a swing at him. Without much effort, he caught the hilt of blade, then used the leverage to drive his knee into the soldier's stomach. The blow had the man double over, and Zell took the opportunity to slam his free hand into his helmet. Groaning, the soldier fell to the ground. A few meters away, Selphie dispatched the other guard with similar ease. After defeating a Sorceress from the future and her pet GF, a pair of Galbadian flunkies were nothing.  
  
Uh...I think the intruders are outside, sir.  
  
The voice came from behind a closed double door at the other side of the room. Zell suddenly realized that he and Selphie were standing at the entrance to the Lieutenant's reception room.  
  
Then get out there and _fight them!_  
  
Y-yes, sir.  
  
Those voices sounded familiar....  
  
The doors slid open, and a man in a Galbadian soldier's uniform stood in the entrance. While it was hard to see his face behind the visor, he did look familiar....  
  
Ww, what the _HECK???_ exclaimed the red-uniformed officer behind. _YOU_ guys!!!  
  
Selphie exclaimed. You're that guy from the comm tower, right?  
  
_That's it!_ Zell thought. _What's-his-name...Biggs! And that other one's Wedge!_ Yeah, put em up! he said. You're our prisoner!  
  
_GET THEM!_ Biggs bellowed.  
  
Hesitating for just a moment, Wedge charged the two, aiming for Zell and stopping just short of fist range. For a moment, they just stood there, then Wedge lunged at him, taking a swing with his saber. Zell ducked under the blade, driving his hands into Wedge's back. With a grunt, he slammed into the opposite wall.  
  
Before Zell could deliver a follow-up, Selphie jumped forward, swinging her nunchaku so hard that she nearly hit her own companion. Wedge managed to block it, and then clasped the hilt with both hands in the classic para-magic pose. Selphie's body was surrounded in a halo of flames, but an instant later, a golden flash propelled the magic away from her, and the flames collided with Wedge instead. He staggered backwards, and was just trying to regain control of his weapon when the nunchaku collided with his shoulder. With a cry, he collapsed to the ground, muttering, Not another...month's pay....  
  
You little twerps! Biggs shouted, readying his machine gun. I'll —  
  
A noise behind him caused him to spin just in time to see a dark form falling from the ceiling. Before he could react, the dark form brought a sword crashing down onto his helmet, and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
Selphie cried, as Squall turned to help Rinoa out of the duct.  
  
Everything go all right? Squall asked.  
  
Zell nodded. Right up to the security alarms.  
  
Yeah, we were worried about you guys, Selphie put in.  
  
Squall shrugged dismissively. ...We're fine.  
  
There was a shout outside the door. Quickly, Squall punched a few buttons on the control panel located on Biggs' desk. The door to the office obligingly slid shut and locked. That should hold them for a while. He looked at Rinoa. What do we do now?  
  
Well...we probably shouldn't stay here, right? She looked at the three SeeDs as if for confirmation. Lets take them back to the safehouse.  
  
Squall looked around the office. We could probably go out the window.  
  
But how are we gonna get it open? Zell asked. That's bulletproof, magic-resistent glass. We can't just —  
  
Squall pushed another button, and the window obligingly slid away. Let's go, he said.


	5. A Complicated Reunion

Galbadia Garden was resting at a very awkward angle, partially submerged in the water, just off the Timber cliffs. Shenand Hill, which signaled the beginning of the coastline, was visible in the distance, but swimming there would be next to impossible, meaning that the Garden's inhabitants were, at the moment, stranded. Quistis could actually see people standing on the outside, waving at Balamb Garden as it hovered nearby.  
  
Doesn't look like a trap, Nida observed.  
  
I wonder what happened, Quistis said.  
  
Have you been able to make contact with them? Cid asked.  
  
Nida shook his head. We're still getting the automatic signal, but no one seems to be listening.  
  
You rang? Quistis turned to see Irvine standing on the elevator as it came to rest on the bridge level. His expression sobered slightly when he caught sight of Galbadia Garden in the distance.  
  
Cid nodded. Yes. I expected we would have to board the Garden. As a former student there, I expect you could deal with any unexpected problems?  
  
Irvine tipped his hat. Sure thing.  
  
Good. Quistis and Nida will accompany you.  
  
Irvine asked.  
  
Quistis asked.  
  
Nida asked.  
  
Obviously, Galbadia Garden is experiencing some technical difficulties, Cid reminded her. Nida knows more about the mobile aspects of this Garden than anyone else. He should be useful in any repairs that might need to be made, as well as flying the Garden, should an emergency arise.  
  
Quistis nodded.  
  
Wait — this guy? Irvine asked. Wouldn't this be his first mission, though? Are we sure he's up to it?  
  
Nida raised an eyebrow.   
  
He _is_ a SeeD, Cid reminded. That is an honor which is not handed out to just anyone.  
  
Irvine said, glancing nervously at Nida as if he had just realized that Nida had heard him.  
  
Leave whenever you are ready, Cid said.  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Quistis and Nida — both in SeeD uniforms — and Irvine — in his traditional tan trenchcoat — stood at Balamb Garden's main entrance. Nida, with a standard bladestaff strapped to his back, was attaching a grappling line to the Garden wall as the other two prepared their harnesses.  
  
When we get over there, we'll have to find whoever's in charge, Quistis was saying. Do you know where he might be, Irvine?  
  
I can think of a few places, he replied. But don't worry, my dear lady. I'll find him for you. He motioned grandiosely at the Garden. I know that place like the back of my hand.  
  
I've noticed you wear gloves a lot, Nida said as he joined them.  
  
Quistis coughed back a laugh.  
  
Hey, what did I ever do to you? demanded Irvine.  
  
Nida handed the grapple gun to Irvine. Here you go. Just point it at the Garden and shoot.  
  
Still glaring at Nida, Irvine hoisted the gun up on his shoulders. He stared through the sight for a few moments, seemingly motionless. Then he fired, sending the cable arcing across the distance and impacting in the wall above the Garden's main entrance. The walkway was at an angle and partially underwater, but it should do for now.  
  
Let's go, Quistis said, attaching her harness to the line. Before the tide comes in.  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
The trip was certainly one of the more unique experiences Quistis had undergone. It seemed odd that, after fighting a sorceress from the future across centuries of time, she would be unnerved by crossing a few hundred meters of water on a grappling cable, but there it was. She could see that people had noticed their approach on the other side, and a small crowd was beginning to form. She noticed that quite a few of them were wearing student's uniforms. _So the students have been let back on the Garden?_ The question did nothing but pique her curiosity as to what had happened after the battle.  
  
Not far now. Quistis' feet could almost reach the slanted ground. She directed her attention to figuring out how she could land without toppling over. It turned out not to be an issue, as a man in an instructor's uniform rushed up to help her. Another man and woman stepped forward to help Irvine and Nida — the woman seemed to deliberately avoid helping Irvine.  
  
I'm Instructor Corrima, the first man said, saluting Quistis.  
  
She returned the salute. Quistis Trepe. This is Nida... She frowned as she realized that she didn't know Nida's last name. We're SeeDs from Balamb Garden. I think you already know Irvine.  
  
Do I. Corrima nodded towards Irvine. How have you been, Mr. Kinneas?  
  
Irvine spread his arms. Can't complain.  
  
We should speak to whoever's in charge here, Quistis said.  
  
Corrima crossed his arms. Of course. I'll take you to her. He motioned to the entrance. Taking a few experimental steps on the shaky ground, Quistis followed him.  
  
Well, if it isn't _Mister_ Irvine Kinneas. Quistis spun at the voice, instantly regretting it as she nearly lost her balance. When she regained her standing, she saw a young man in a green version of the traditional Galbadian soldier's uniform — minus helmet — blocking Irvine's path. Quistis recognized him as a Galbadian SeeD. You've got a lot of nerve coming back here, he continued.  
  
Get outta here, Tavin, Irvine growled.  
  
Shut up, traitor. The SeeD placed his hands on his hips, physically blocking Irvine's path. So where were you when we were freeing this Garden, huh?  
  
Irvine glared back at him. Balamb never had your Garden. And I remember a lot of people dressed like you trying to take _it_ over.  
  
So I've got a little thing called Garden pride. See, that's the difference between me and you, Kinneas. I don't run off and join the enemy the second things turn sour.  
  
B-Garden's not the enemy!  
  
So why'd you go beat up our people in Balamb, huh?  
  
We didn't —  
  
Just shut up, Kinneas. Tavin gave Irvine a shove that nearly knocked him off his feet.  
  
Irvine rushed at the man. You little —  
  
Quistis stepped in between them. Take it easy, Irvine.  
  
Out of the way, lady, Tavin warned.  
  
I think you should listen to her, Mr. Tavin, Corrima warned.  
  
After a hard look at Irvine, Tavin stepped back. Welcome back, traitor, he growled, turning and heading back into the crowd. It took all of Quistis' strength to keep Irvine from charging after him. When he seemed to have calmed down, she turned apologetically to Corrima. I'm sorry, she said.  
  
He shook his head. No, I should apologize. Things haven't been going well, as you can see, and Kinneas and Tavin have always been trouble.  
  
Come on, Irvine said angrily, pushing ahead of the others. Let's get this over with.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
Galbadia Garden bore a very different design from that of Balamb. The latter was much more open, with a sort of central hub connecting all the various sections over a gigantic artificial pool, an arrangement which many had likened to a monstrous hotel. Galbadia, on the other hand, was much more reminiscent of a military academy. The halls were too wide and high-ceilinged to be called claustrophobic, but there was no mistaking it for a hotel. The whole place had a different air about it, seeming more...professional.  
  
No wonder Squall had liked it.  
  
Overlooking the Garden's athletic track, the Headmaster's office seemed to bear more windows than the rest of the Garden combined. The room had two levels, a set of wide, shallow stairs separated the door from an ornate, yet functional desk flanked by a pair of glass holo displays. Both at the moment displayed the same lace pattern as adorned the back of Cid's office in Balamb Garden, though the one on the left carried the Garden symbol in its center, and the other that of Galbadia. In front of each of these displays was a couch, resembling that in the reception room. Quistis frowned; she had expected the Gardens flight control equipment to be located here, as theirs had.  
  
Behind the desk sat a woman in her early thirties, wearing reading glasses and a G-Garden faculty uniform. She was intently reading a report of some kind, and did not seem to have noticed their entry.  
  
Miss Palmer? Corrima asked.  
  
The woman removed her glasses and observed the four visitors, her eyes finally falling on Irvine. Mr. Kinneas?  
  
Ma'am, this is an...ambassadorial party from Balamb Garden, Corrima continued. This is Quistis Trepe, and...Nida. Mr. Kinneas has also joined us from B-Garden. He turned to Quistis. Miss Palmer is the chairman of the G-Garden Faculty. She's in charge for the time being.  
  
Palmer nodded at them. I'm glad to see you heard our signal. We could certainly use the help.  
  
As Corrima excused himself, Quistis stepped forward. We have some questions first.  
  
Of course. I assume you'll want to know what happened since our Gardens' last meeting?  
  
Quistis nodded.  
  
Please, sit down. She sighed. Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning. When the Sorceress Edea took control of the Garden, she immediately had all the students and faculty detained in the lower levels. She told the SeeDs that they had been put off the Garden, and somehow made Headmaster Martine order them to cooperate with the Galbadian troops she brought aboard. After they were told that Master NORG had taken control of your Garden and was planning to wipe out SeeD —  
  
That never happened, Quistis interrupted.  
  
Palmer frowned. No? I should have expected that. In any case, that alliance held through until the battle with your Garden. Shortly after you staged your counterattack, the students broke out of detention. Once the SeeDs realized they had been lied to, the Galbadians were forced out quite easily. It wasn't after we retreated that we realized that Edea was nowhere to be found.  
  
What about Seifer? Quistis asked.  
  
Seifer Almasy? He commanded the Galbadian forces, but disappeared about the same time as Edea. Why do you ask?  
  
...He was a student at our Garden once, Quistis explained.  
  
I see. Palmer didn't seem to know what to do with this information, but appeared willing to shelve it until later. Well, a short time later, there was some problem with our hover system, and we crashed into the sea. We drifted until we ran aground here, and just got the radio up and running this morning. We were a little surprised to learn that it worked.  
  
Quistis was nodding. So the faculty's in charge now?  
  
That's right. We're hardly back to normal, but I don't expect another power struggle. A smile tugged at her face. At least until we decide to appoint a new headmaster.  
  
Quistis wondered if she should mention Martine's presence in Fisherman's Horizon. But there would be time for that later. Well, we'd like to help out in any way we can. She motioned to where Nida sat beside her. Nida is our Garden's pilot. Perhaps he could help with your repairs.  
  
He's welcome to try. I'll get you in touch with our engineers. I'm —  
  
There was a terrific jolt, which nearly sent Quistis to the floor. As she reached to steady herself, she suddenly realized that the floor was no longer at an angle.  
  
Palmer had already picked up an interphone. What's going on? she demanded. After a moment, she slammed down the phone and looked at Quistis, an indistinguishable look in her eyes. I think you should see this, she said.  
  
  
Cid and Xu had been talking on the Garden's bridge when they noticed the odd change in Galbadia Garden's position. By the time they looked, it was resting upright in the water.  
  
That was fast, Xu observed.  
  
Cid nodded. It looks like they're going to be all right.  
  
White-capped waves erupted from around the Garden, and a blanket of steam shot upwards, obscuring their view. All that could be seen was a massive dark shape within the turmoil.  
  
What is going on over there? Xu wondered.  
  
Cid wiped off his glasses, squinting through the haze. It looked very much like when their Garden had taken flight.  
  
Just after he had this thought, the reddish-orange form of Galbadia Garden shot past to the left, nearly colliding with them.  
  
Where are they going? Xu wondered. Are they running from us?  
  
Why now? Cid asked. Why go to all this just to capture three of our students?  
  
G-Garden was now making its way away at a rapid clip. I don't think we should let them get away, Xu mused. Cid nodded his assent, and she turned to the Garden's relief pilot. Turn us around and follow Galbadia Garden. Don't let them escape!  
  
Cid could not restrain a small chuckle at Xu's orders. In all the years since I planned and set up Garden, he said, I never even suspected that it could _fly,_ much less that we would be in an aerial chase with another Garden.  
  
Xu smiled. After all that's happened this month, I'll believe anything.


	6. Reconnected

_The first rocket streaked up into the sky, producing a faint trail of smoke and a deafening crack. A few seconds later, it exploded into a dazzling pattern of blues and yellows, high above them.  
  
exclaimed a young girl. I wanna do the next one!  
  
Yeah, let Sefie do it! said a boy at the girl's side.  
  
No way! he snapped. I found them, didn't I?  
  
Seifer, let Sefie do one! demanded another girl.  
_  
Seifer?_ Squall wondered. Irvine? Selphie? Quistis?_  
_  
He could recognize all the people arrayed around the pile of fireworks and the hastily constructed launch rig. And the place — they were on the beach just outside Edea's orphanage.  
  
_What is going on here?  
_  
Squall heard himself speak, but it was not his voice, and he had no control over the words. But not this one.  
  
Selphie giggled. I get the big one!_  
  
Of course!_ Squall thought. _I'm Connected. Ellone must be doing this. But...Seifer? What's this all about?  
  
_ Seifer said. Sefie, you get the big one.  
  
  
  
The second rocket shot up into the air, this one creating a brilliant red-orange flare. There was a muffled yelp from the house, but Seifer ignored it.  
  
Selphie jumped forward. Now I wanna do the big one!  
  
Quistis objected. We should do that one last!  
  
  
  
Seifer didn't turn, but he could see the form making his way down the winding path that led up to the orphanage._  
  
Zell...?  
  
_Kids aren't suppose'ta play with fireworks! Zell proclaimed, running down to just outside the pool of light created by Selphie's match. I'm tell-ing! I'm gonna tell on yoo!  
  
Seifer mocked, annoyed at the other boy's attempt to put an end to their fun. Go back to bed!  
  
Stop it, Seifer! Zell cried. I'm tell-ing! With that, he turned and ran back up the path.  
  
Somebody help! Selphie said, oblivious to Zell's interruption. This one's not working!  
  
You're doing it wrong! Seifer admonished, dropping down next to her. You gotta light it down here — he indicated the tip of the fuse. And you gotta wait till there's this light....  
  
Selphie exclaimed as the fuse exploded in a shower of sparks.  
  
Look out! Seifer warned, and they all took a step back. The rocket shot up into the sky, leaving a trail of sparks to illustrate its path. After several seconds, it burst high in the air, creating a new galaxy of pale green stars.  
  
I wanna do another! Selphie cried gleefully.  
  
Matron's voice rang down the slope. What are you doing down there?_  
  
  
Reflect on your...childhood....  
  
_Everything was gone; the beach had faded into blackness. Squall no longer saw through Seifer's eyes; indeed, he seemed to be nowhere, experiencing nothing.  
_  
Your sensation...your words...your emotions....  
  
_There was a flash, and the whispery voice was gone as well. Now, however, there was a high-pitched whine hinting at his ears._  
  
  
_I'm sorry, Squall.  
_  
Sis?_ Squall wondered._ Ellone?_  
_  
_I'm sorry. I'm doing it again. I must be asleep. I'll try to disconnect._  
  
Asleep...? _Squall had never understood Ellone's ability, but he was a bit unsettled by her ability to do it in her sleep.  
  
_  
  
?  
  
_Don't hate him._  
  
Him...?  
  
_Seifer. It's not his fault. Please, at least try to forgive him. You're his last hope._  
  
  
Squall! Come _on!_  
  
Squall's eyes flew open, and he realized that it was already late in the morning. He had overslept.  
  
Hurry up! Selphie exclaimed, literally jumping up and down at the foot of the bed. Everybody's waiting!  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
Now that it was again possible to send signals by radio after seventeen years of worldwide interference, the Timber TV station would no doubt soon be flooded with TV companies looking for a larger audience.  
  
For the moment, it was just Squall, Rinoa and Selphie. Having left Zell behind to guard Biggs and Wedge, the three now proceeded to the station, to announce their success to the world.  
  
Unauthorized entry prohibited, huffed a rather portly guard, standing halfway along the narrow catwalk leading to the TV station. There's no way yer gettin' thru here.  
  
Rinoa stepped forward. We have to get to the TV station! We have a message we want to deliver to the whole world!  
  
Doesn't everyone. The guard crossed his arms. Fergit it.  
  
Squall sighed. This was getting nowhere. Producing his gunblade, he held it menacingly between the man's eyes. Let us through, he said.  
  
Surprised, the guard jumped several paces back. Y-you'll regret this! he sputtered, turning and running towards the station.  
  
Rinoa cried. You didn't have to do that!  
  
...He didn't seem convinced, Squall said simply.  
  
Come on! Selphie exclaimed behind them. Let's get to the station and announce Timber's freedom! Woo-hoo!  
  
Squall pressed his hand to his forehead.  
  
She's right, Rinoa said, doing a little hop of her own. Come on! This is exciting!  
  
With a sigh, Squall led them the rest of the way across the catwalk, and onto the large balcony outside the station.  
  
There they are! A quartet of guards, led by the one Squall had just scared away, rushed out of the door. Let's get   
  
_That was fast,_ Squall thought, drawing his gunblade.  
  
Rinoa cried, jumping forward. We can't do this!  
  
_What's she talking about?_ Squall wondered. _She's not backing out now, is she?_  
  
We can't fight them, Rinoa said, turning to her two companions. They're from Timber, too!  
  
_Everybody's from somewhere,_ Squall thought. _They're choosing to fight us. That makes them the enemy._  
  
Rinoa had turned back to the guards. Don't fight us, please. We're on the same side. We're fighting for Timber's freedom!  
  
Not in here, yer not, said the guard. I've got my orders.  
  
Squall looked at Selphie, who, looking back at him, tilted her head to one side, resting it on her hands and briefly closing her eyes. Squall nodded and, sheathing his gunblade, extended his hand toward the guard. Sleep....  
  
Hey, lady, I've got enough problems around here without... His eyes began to flutter as a halo of magic surrounded him. He collapsed to the ground, joined shortly by a second as Selphie repeated the spell.  
  
Get them! exclaimed one of the other guards, and they both charged forward, only to be felled themselves an instant later by Squall and Selphie's second wave of magic.  
  
Rinoa cried, sounding very much like a little child whose TV had been switched off.  
  
Squall shrugged. They'll be fine. Come on.  
  
People of the world, Rinoa began, looking nervously into the camera. This is...um...a live broadcast from...um...Timber by the Forest Owls.  
  
_Not all that inspiring, Squall thought. Of course, the last live announcement ended with Seifer attacking the President. After that, she can'tlook bad._  
  
Rinoa went on to explain how the Forest Owls — thankfully she made no mention of SeeD — had captured the Galbadian Lieutenant, and would hold him ransom for Timber's freedom. Squall, however, couldn't bring himself to listen. Now that he had no objective to occupy his mind, he could not help but face his...dream.'  
  
His memories of Edea's orphanage were not entirely clear, but he did remember them setting off fireworks. It had not been too long after Ellone had left, so he had stayed at the orphanage and not taken part, but the fireworks were still clearly visible.  
  
He and Zell were the only ones who hadn't got in trouble.  
  
Ellone had said that she was asleep when she had Connected him to Seifer's past. Squall remembered something about a person's dreams reflecting their last thoughts when they were awake; perhaps Ellone's ability worked the same way. Indeed, what she had said...about not hating Seifer...it did seem like she had been giving the matter some thought.  
  
_She doesn't want me to condemn Seifer for what he did. She's worried...why? For him?_ Squall remembered that she had seen him on the Lunatic Pandora. She had certainly failed in getting him to stop, but apparently she had been convinced that there was still good in him.  
  
_Still good in him? What does that mean? There's no such thing as good or evil; it's just something we make up to help us fight our enemies. I don't know why Seifer did what he did, but I don't hate him for it. You don't have to worry about that, Sis._  
  
There was still that voice. That quiet whispery voice, dancing at the edge of his perception. Ultimecia....  
  
  
  
Rinoa's voice jerked him back to reality. Looking up, he saw that she and Selphie were both staring at him.  
  
Did you even _hear_ my speech? Rinoa asked.   
  
Squall lied. Though from what he had heard, he could guess how it had gone.  
  
Obviously not believing him, Rinoa turned and stormed away.


	7. Airborne Mysteries

Even Galbadia Garden's bridge differed significantly from Balamb's. Located at the peak of the large, hooded structure above the main entrance, the room did not offer the three hundred sixty degree visibility afforded by that of Balamb Garden; indeed, the only bank of windows was facing straight forward. The side walls contained instead glass holo monitors with status displays of the Garden and its systems, as well as what looked like a radar map. Instead of the three large steering pillars of Balamb Garden, however, there was a sort of control panel with a tuning fork-like device in the center. Quistis recognized it as identical to Balamb Garden's original control device before the Fishermans Horizon repair crews had replaced it, although a fair sight cleaner.  
  
Save for her, Irvine, Nida, and Palmer, the room was also completely empty.  
  
Is there any other place where you can control the Garden? Quistis asked.  
  
Palmer shook her head. None that we know of.  
  
So someone hijacked the Garden, and then just left? Nida asked. Seems a bit odd.  
  
So, like, let's stop it, Irvine said simply.  
  
It could be booby-trapped, Nida said.  
  
Nida, can you tell where we're going? Palmer asked.  
  
With a small sigh, Nida walked up to the control console. After looking over the device for a moment, he carefully pushed a button, and looked at the results again.  
  
We're going south, he announced.  
  
I know that, Palmer said sharply.  
  
That's the best I can do, Nida said. There _is_ nothing south of Timber. Just the Centra continent.  
  
So stop it already, Irvine repeated.  
  
Without replying, Nida grasped the twin-pronged control device and pulled it experimentally.  
  
Nothing happened. He pulled harder, with the same result.  
  
It's not responding, he reported.  
  
What's wrong? Quistis asked.  
  
Nida shrugged. I don't know.  
  
You sure you're doing it right? Irvine asked.  
  
Do _you_ want to try?  
  
Hey, no offense, man. I just—  
  
Whoever set the Garden moving must have sabotaged the controls so we couldn't retake it, Palmer concluded, then turned to Nida. Can it be repaired?  
  
I don't even know what's wrong yet. Recognizing his own cue, he dropped to the floor and began inspecting the equipment hidden inside the console.  
  
Do you have any idea who might have done this? Quistis asked.  
  
The way things have been this last week or so... she sighed. Just about anyone could be responsible. This place has been a nightmare to organize.  
  
Whoever they are, they went to a lot of trouble to keep themselves secret, came Nida's voice from the floor. Maybe they're planning something else?  
  
Why would someone hijack the Garden in the first place? Quistis wondered.  
  
Probably because they wanted to go somewhere, Palmer said. A lot of people have been a bit restless about being stranded on the Garden.  
  
Maybe it's the Garden they want, Nida's voice offered. There aren't that many flying buildings around.  
  
So why go to Centra, then? Irvine asked. What's there?  
  
A lot of ruins from the Centra civilization, Palmer mused. Something might still be active.  
  
So how would they know about it? Irvine asked.  
  
Can anybody tell me what the monitor is saying? Nida asked.  
  
They must be planning for a one-way trip, Quistis mused, not hearing him. They can't expect to have control of the Garden for too long.  
  
  
  
Then they plan to stay on Centra, Palmer said.  
  
Or do something there, Quistis offered.  
  
Is that Omega Weapon?  
  
Maybe they didn't use these controls, Quistis wondered, not hearing Nida. There must be some other way to operate this equipment.  
  
Palmer nodded. We should check the MD level, just to be sure.  
  
My ascension is nearly at hand, Nida tried. You will all be crushed like insects as I assume my rightful throne.  
  
No one heard him.  
  
Hey, so what about tracking down the people who did this? Irvine asked. They've got to still be here, right?  
  
They must still be here, Quistis said. Where else could they have gone?  
  
There are thousands of students at this Garden, Palmer reminded them. It would be impossible to conduct a full investigation before we arrive.  
  
Hey, there's an airship out there.  
  
Well, we have to try, Quistis said. We can't just wait until we reach Centra.  
  
No, guys, I'm serious. There's—  
  
So I'll ask around, then, Irvine volunteered. If there's something to find, you can bet I'll find it. Guaranteed.  
  
Just a moment, Palmer said, staring out the forward window. Do you see that?  
  
Quistis squinted at the hovering object outside the window. It was a large brown object, shaped vaguely like a tuning fork. Massive twin rotors on either side of its long hull provided the craft's lift, and a smaller pod with a massive bank of windows was suspended below sporting a pair of turbofans for thrust. A pair of large tail fins sprouted at the craft's rear.  
  
It looks like a long-range airship, she said.  
  
Nida sighed.  
  
Only the Galbadians have those things, Irvine offered. And they, like, _never_ use them, either.  
  
With the rail system connecting the entire Galbadian continent and Balamb, air travel was considered too expensive, Palmer agreed. Those airships are more...novelty pieces than modes of transportation.  
  
So what's that one doing here? Nida asked.  
  
Good question, Palmer replied. Nida blinked, as if he had not expected an answer.  
  
They don't seem to be getting any closer, Quistis noted. Maybe they're waiting for something?  
  
Like what? Irvine asked.  
  
It probably has something to do with whoever hijacked the Garden, Palmer said. I think our first objective should be to find them.  
  
What about stopping the Garden? Nida asked.  
  
Palmer shook her head. I don't think we should. If the hijackers are connected to that airship out there, then they must have help in high places. If we try to interfere directly now, we might be taken over by force.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
All right, then. I'll arrange rooms for you all.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
As Galbadia Garden had nearly double the number of students and graduates on campus as Balamb, only the faculty and administrators were granted private rooms. All the dorms were identical, with a pair of twin bunks composing one side and a quartet of work stations on the other. It seemed spacious enough, when one did not consider that it was meant to house four people.  
  
Quistis remembered that life in the dorms was not as terrible as the single dorms of Balamb Garden made it seem. Even so, sharing a room with Irvine was enough to wish for a quick end to all this.  
  
How's it going, Nida? she asked, walking over to where the other SeeD sat in the same chair he had occupied for the last two hours. On the large screen was a neverending stream of technical data on the old Centra shelter which the Garden had been built on, and provided the mechanics for its mysterious hovering abilities.  
  
How am I supposed to do this? he muttered, apparently not noticing Quistis. I just fly the thing; how should I know how it works?  
  
  
  
He jumped. Oh! Quistis! Umm...I've found the old blueprints for the Centra shelter, but this equipment is a complete mystery. It looks like the Centra were into devices that actually channeled magical energy somehow. Apparently, those machines down on the MD level are just huge Float generators.  
  
I didn't even know that was possible, Quistis said.  
  
Me neither. They've got a couple hundred screens on the mechanics behind the things, and most of it goes against everything they taught me in Magical Theory.  
  
Have you found anything on how the machines are controlled?  
  
Nida sighed. If I did, I probably wouldn't even know it. This whole system is beyond me. I don't see how _anyone_ could know enough about this thing to mess around with the controls like they have been.  
  
Quistis recalled one place in the world where such hover technology was commonplace. They might use the same technology in Esthar, she mused. If we could contact somebody from there, we might be able to learn something.  
  
Xenophobic Esthar? Nida asked. Even if the radio was working, it can't be that easy to just place a call in there.  
  
Quistis realized that Nida was unaware of their connection with Laguna, Esthar's president. Well, as long as the radio was out, it didn't matter. Quistis stared out the dorm window. They were in a position to see Balamb Garden, trailing just out of reach. If we could just talk to someone over there.... she said yearningly.  
  
The doors slid open, and Irvine strode in, a clipboard tucked under his shoulder.  
  
So what's going on? he asked, but before anyone he could answer, he removed a sheet of paper and tossed it onto the desk. Check this out.  
  
Picking up the sheet, Quistis saw a disjointed collection of names, places, and times. During her time as an instructor, she had occasionally been required to check—and decipher—students' notes, but Irvine's seemed to defy all logic.  
  
What does this mean? she asked.  
  
With a sigh, Irvine reclaimed the paper. A masterpiece in investigation. I talked to people in every part of the Garden, and have figured out who's carrying a grudge, who had the chance to take over the Garden, who knows enough about the controls, you name it. Now all we gotta do is program it in.  
  
Quistis nodded. Good work, Irvine.  
  
There was a pause as the three looked at each other. Irvine asked. So what, like, _I'm_ gonna have to type all this?  
  
Why not? Quistis asked.  
  
I can't even read it, Nida said.  
  
With a huff, Irvine dropped into another of the workstation chairs. No one appreciates my work, he moaned.  
  
No one paid him any attention.  
  
Can anyone here read ancient Centra? Nida asked, turning away from a screen filled with incomprehensible symbols and writing.  
  
No, I'm afraid not, Quistis said. What is this?  
  
I have no idea, Nida admitted. I can't read it either.  
  
So, like, I can take you to someone who can, Irvine offered from behind them.


	8. The Dark Side

Ahh...maybe you should go in without me.  
  
Quistis gave Irvine an odd look. The two of them were standing outside one of the many ornate doors of the dorm wing.   
  
Irvine absently scratched the back of his neck, tilting his head so that his hat completely obscured his face. There's a few people round here...who might not take so well to my being back, if you know what I mean.  
  
_I noticed._ You had some problems during your stay here?  
  
Hey, like I told you before, some people just don't like my attitude, okay? Irvine sounded almost angry.  
  
All right, Quistis said quickly. Why don't you just go back and help Nida, then?  
  
Without a word, Irvine turned and walked away. Quistis wondered if she should have said something else. He didn't seem to be dealing well with being back in his old Garden.  
  
No, first things first. Stepping up to the door, she gave it an experimental tap. A moment later, it slid open, and a dark-haired female student was looking at her sleepily. she asked.  
  
I'd like to speak to Keri, Quistis said, recalling the name Irvine had mentioned.  
  
Come in.  
  
This dorm was exactly the same as the one Quistis had been given. A male student was asleep in one of the bunks, and girl with black hair cut just above her shoulders was hunched over a workstation.  
  
The girl who had answered the door walked over to the latter. Someone wants to see you.  
  
She looked up from the panel, first at the other student, then at Quistis. What is it?  
  
I'm with the party from Balamb Garden, Quistis said. I heard you could help us translate something.  
  
Keri frowned at her. What is it?  
  
Some data from the old Centra shelter. We think it might let us regain control of the Garden.  
  
Hmm...so it's written in Centra, then?  
  
That's right.  
  
She shrugged. I suppose I could give it a shot. She shut off her monitor and got to her feet. Quistis took a step towards the door, but Keri held out her hand. Wait! I heard...that Irvine came with you.  
  
Quistis closed her eyes for a moment. _Does he have **any** friends here?_ Yes, he is.  
  
What's going on? moaned the student on the bunk.  
  
Go back to sleep, snapped the first student, who was now settling into another study panel. It's not time for class yet.  
  
All right, let's go, Keri said, sounding resigned to her fate. Quistis thought about asking about Irvine, but decided against it. In any case, it was beginning to look like bringing the former Galbadian student back here had been a mistake.  
  
If only they could do something about that now.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
Irvine was nowhere to be found when Keri and Quistis arrived at the dorm. Looking relived, Keri immediately sat down beside Nida, and the two of them set to work. Quistis had been confused when Nida had been muddling through Centra science, adding their language into the mix made the discussion unbearable. So she excused herself and wandered the halls for a time, trying to make sense of her situation. Less than a month ago, she had been told that she did not have the leadership abilities to continue as an instructor. Not more than a week later, in Deling City, Squall had put her in charge of a team tasked with nothing less than the fate of the world. Her guilty conscience had nearly doomed _that_ mission as well. Reminding herself that the mission had been a disaster anyway did not help.  
  
And now, she was in command of yet another mission, one she could not even begin to _understand._ What was to keep her from dooming everyone here as well?  
  
Of course, this was different. Now, she was surrounded by fellow SeeDs, and Palmer — as the de facto headmaster — was technically the one with the authority. But that only made her wonder if it was a mistake to be trusting the members of this Garden.  
  
Eventually, she found herself on the balcony overlooking the Garden's athletic track. A pair of students were playing a game of basketball on one of the courts, carrying on as if the Garden took off on its own every day. Quistis envied the ability to put all those troubles behind her, even for a moment.  
  
_I wonder if this is how Squall feels...._  
  
It was a few moments before she noticed Irvine on the other side of the balcony. His tall frame was hunched over the railing, and his hat dangled in his hand over the edge. His eyes seemed focused on some point halfway between him and the draw point down on the track. His casual, nearly arrogant attitude was gone.  
  
Quistis asked, surprised by the change in him.  
  
Irvine looked over at her, and to Quistis it looked like he had been _crying._ Just let me be, he growled.  
  
For some reason, obeying his request never entered Quistis' mind. What's wrong? she asked, crossing the balcony toward him.  
  
Irvine looked back out across the athletic track. Everyone hates me here. Didn't you notice?  
  
Quistis paused for a moment. She wanted to say something reassuring, but what? Everyone _did_ seem to hate him here.  
  
Why do you think that is? she asked instead.  
  
Hey, I told you, some people don't like my attitude, all right? he said testily. It's not my fault!  
  
You said that nobody here likes you, she pointed out. Not just some of them. There must be something else.  
  
_Was that supposed to comfort him, Quistis? What the hell are you saying?_  
  
Irvine was silent for a beat. Then, straightening, he turned and flung his hat against the wall. It fell to the ground half a meter short. Y'know, when I got adopted, I thought I was the luckiest guy in the whole world. After all, I get a _family,_ right? We had a nice little ranch down by Winhill, and I grew up with two parents and my own chocobo. Perfect, right?  
  
Quistis knew enough not to interrupt.  
  
Yeah, well, turns out chocobo ranching was on its way out. Old man knew he'd have to close it down, but didn't want to give up on the place. So then he gets the idea to send the kid off to Garden, right? Wonder how much that saved He plopped back down on the rail. Wouldn't matter, now that radio's back up. I'd love to see the old man's face when he heard about that one.  
  
Anyway, the students here pretty soon figured it'd be fun to pick on this new ranch kid. You remember Tavin? Got some great memories from my first weeks here. The two students on the basketball court seemed to be finishing their game. When Irvine spoke again, his voice seemed to have lost his edge. It didn't take long for me to figure out that I wasn't going to make it. I didn't have the discipline for the instructors, and the students...well, I was never going to fit in there, either.  
  
When you guys showed up, I was basically waiting to flunk out. I had this attitude all worked out, too; I act all cool, like nothing bothers me, and I don't have a care in the world. Big hit with the women. He pushed himself away from the railing and retrieved his hat from the floor. You shouldn't have brought me back here, he added, before hauling his form over the rail and dropping the short distance onto the athletic track.  
  
Quistis watched him walk away, them collapsed onto the rail herself. _I can't do this...._  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
You know my pay's been docked for the next six months? Wedge was saying. That and I'm demoted to a Private...I've been waiting almost a year to propose to her; how am I going to do that now?  
  
Shut up, Wedge! Biggs bellowed. Don't talk to these twerps!  
  
She'd laugh me out of the city, Wedge moaned. It'll be another year before I can even afford the ring.  
  
Gee, that's too bad, Selphie said sympathetically. Heey, maybe we could talk to her. Y'know, explain your situation. I bet she'll understand!  
  
You SeeD twerps can't hold us forever! Biggs growled. When we get out, you're gonna regret the day you ever met us!  
  
Take _that!_ said the older of the two kids, hitting Biggs with an old, rolled-up newspaper. Yer' stwandin' in th' way of Timber's future! Take that!  
  
Squall's forehead was throbbing fiercely. For two hours, he had been in the upstairs room of the house Rinoa referred to as the Forest Fox's base. Biggs and Wedge were tied back-to-back on a pair of chairs right by the window. Squall wondered if it was wise to put their prisoners right next to the window, but he doubted that it was more likely to doom the movement than any other aspect of the Timber Resistance groups.  
  
Biggs wanted to quit the army, Wedge was explaining, but his resignation got rejected. He's been like that forever, though....  
  
Squall heard muffled voices from below, and a few seconds later, Zell came pounding up the stairs. Hey, Squall! You'd better get down here!  
  
Normally, Squall would have wondered why, but at the moment he was too thankful for an excuse to leave to care. He hauled himself off the bed and hurried down the stairs.  
  
By the entrance, Rinoa was speaking to a young man in a Galbadian soldier's uniform. He didn't seem to be armed, and Rinoa's expression seemed more excited than frightened.  
  
Seeing him at the foot of the stairs, she ran over to him, smiling brightly. Guess what! That man is a messenger from a Galbadian general! He wants us to come to Deling City and negotiate for Timber's freedom! Isn't this great!  
  
Selphie offered from behind.  
  
Squall jumped; he had not realized she had followed him down. He wants us to go to Deling City? he asked. It might be a trap.  
  
Oh, you just have to see the dark side of everything, don't you! Rinoa joked.  
  
_Someone has to._  
  
Besides, I have three SeeDs with me! What could go wrong? Before Squall could answer, she turned back to the Galbadian messenger. Tell the General we'll be there tomorrow morning.


	9. Playing with Fire

The Galbadia Presidential Residence was every bit as spacious and magnificent as would be expected for the dwelling of the most influential man in the world. Even without an elected President, Galbadia was still the strongest political force in the world, although it was uncertain whether or not recent events would serve to break Esthar's seventeen years of silence.  
  
Squall, Zell, and Rinoa were escorted by four soldiers wearing the red Infantry uniforms of the Galbadian Elite Guard. They silently directed them through the maze of hallways filled with ornate sculptures and paintings — the late President Deling had certainly liked his art — to a pair of massive double doors, behind which lay an almost cavernous conference room. Both walls were covered with a diorama which seemed to depict the rise of Galbadia, all the way up to the occupation of Timber. A wooden table stretched the entire length of the room, daring visitors to figure out where the engineers had found a tree that large.  
  
At the far end of the table stood two men and a woman, all in Galbadian generals' uniforms. Behind them stood another pair of Elite Soldiers.  
  
Squall frowned at the center man. _That's...._  
  
Presenting Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, and Rinoa Heartilly of the Timber Forest Owls, said the leader of the soldiers who had led Squall's party to the conference room, addressing the trio of generals. He then turned to Squall. Presenting Generals Tolmar and Naraka, and Lord Marshall Caraway, of the Galbadian Combined Army. The introductions out of the way, he retreated to one side of the room.  
  
Squall looked at Rinoa, but she did not seem to react at all to the presence of her father.  
  
Rather, Zell was the first to speak. Lord Marshall?' he demanded.  
  
Caraway nodded. Yes. I am, for the moment, the provisional commander of Galbadia.  
  
Then I guess you're the one who has to give Timber its freedom. Rinoa plopped herself down at the opposite end of the table, a good twenty meters away from her father. With a mental shrug, Squall sat down to her right, and Zell to her left. Caraway and his two companions sat down on the opposite end.  
  
We're here to negotiate the return of our soldiers, the man on Caraway's right said, in a slightly grating voice. Squall guessed he was Naraka. Nothing more.  
  
Timber's freedom _is_ the term, Rinoa said flatly.  
  
That's not possible, Caraway said simply.  
  
Well, you'd better find a way to _make_ it possible, Zell called across the table, unnecessarily loudly.  
  
Squall cautioned.  
  
The release of Timber would mean an unacceptable shift in this continent's power base, Caraway explained. Not only is the town a nexus of sorts for every railroad in the world, but it would mean a space of unclaimed territory between Galbadia proper and Winhill.  
  
There's practically no contact with Winhill as it is, Squall pointed out.  
  
Naraka said. If we let Timber go, Winhill and all our holdings in the south will quietly slip away as well.  
  
Wouldn't that be a shame, Zell muttered, drawing a sharp look from Squall.  
  
Timber's freedom would mean the release of an entire city-state, Caraway said. That would have profound political repercussions throughout the continent, and could destabilize the entire nation of Galbadia. I could not possibly condone that.  
  
Perhaps we could offer a compromise, Tolmar interjected. We withdraw the Galbadian troops stationed in Timber — say, establish a barracks outside town — in exchange for the appointment of a Galbadian civilian governor —  
  
Rinoa said flatly. We won't settle for anything less than Timber's freedom.  
  
Rinoa, please be reasonable, Caraway said, his voice almost pleading. I can't allow such a drastic change in the balance of power.  
  
That's all you ever care about, isn't it? Rinoa snapped. This isn't about power! It's not some kind of game! This is about people's freedom! She stood and turned for the door.  
  
Caraway stood as well, reaching out after her. Rinoa —  
  
Timber will get it's freedom, Rinoa interrupted, spinning to deliver her parting shot. And you can't stop it. With that, she turned on her heel and left.  
  
Squall looked across the table. I think we're done here, he said.  
  
  
After the massive double doors swung closed, Caraway collapsed back into his seat and buried his face in his hands. Just once, he wanted his daughter to look at him without hate in her eyes. Just once....  
  
They're going to be trouble, Tolmar observed.  
  
Naraka scoffed. A bunch of kids who want to play war, that's all they are. They'll get bored in a few weeks and go looking for something good on television.  
  
They have SeeDs with them, Tolmar reminded. We have to take them seriously. For all purposes, they've liberated Timber already.  
  
Which is exactly why we must act now! exclaimed Naraka. We send a legion of our troops to reoccupy the city. No team of three or four can possibly withstand an occupation for long.  
  
They'll never stop fighting, Caraway sighed. Rinoa won't let them. This is personal for her; she will never allow me to win.  
  
She's a nuisance, Naraka growled. You should never have let her out of prison.  
  
She's my _daughter!_ Caraway snapped.  
  
Her TV broadcast has already had serious repercussions, Tolmar broke in. Our agents within the Dollet Dukedom indicate that the Parliament is seriously considering an insurrection of its own to remove our presence there. In the wake of the affair with Sorceress Edea, there is serious question as to not only our military capacity, but our resolve. It's believed that we may let our outer holdings slip just to secure the Monterosa province.  
  
We can't allow this to progress any further, sir! Naraka pressed. We need decisive action, and we need it _now!_  
  
Caraway stopped listening. _Is all this...because of me?_ he wondered. He knew that Rinoa had originally gone to Timber because of him, and he wondered if her involvement in the Forest Owls was truly out of compassion for Timber rather than a desire to oppose him.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he produced a ragged, faded picture of a very young Rinoa with him and her mother. It was not too long after Timber's surrender, he remembered. A great parade. It was also the last time he had seen Rinoa smile. _Julia, where did I go wrong? Why could I never connect with her the way you did? Hyne knows I tried, but after you died...she just slipped away.  
  
And now she's forcing me to destroy her._  
  
It won't be enough to eliminate this resistance group, Naraka was saying. Timber is full of them, and the loss of one will simply make the rest angrier. We need a demonstration of our power _and_ resolve, that will make it apparent to the people of Timber — and the world — that the Galbadian Republic is not to be toyed with.  
  
With a long sigh, Caraway pocketed the picture once again. His duty to Galbadia had to come first. And by now, he had little left to lose. What do you suggest?


	10. Complications

I take it you found something?  
  
Quistis nodded. She, Nida and the girl Keri were standing in the headmaster's office. For more than two days, the three of them had been struggling to understand the data they had found in the Garden's MD files. Irvine had made himself scarce whenever possible; his attitude seemed drastically changed from the Irvine Quistis knew. She wanted to help him, but couldn't think of a thing to do.  
  
You already know, Keri was saying, that the Garden was built on an even older Centra structure. Now, these structures are usually referred to as shelters,' but that's not exactly accurate. See, the Centra word for _shelter_ can also be translated as _lodging, protection,_ or the verb _hide_ or _conceal,_ as well as _flee_ or _escape — _  
  
Ms. Thorsen, Palmer prodded.  
  
My point is that the translation wasn't quite accurate. These shelters' were actually gigantic transports, which some of the Centra probably used to escape the continent just prior to the Great Lunar Cry.  
  
And how does this help _us?_  
  
Keri looked at Nida, who cleared his throat uncomfortably. Well, I noticed from flying Balamb Garden that sometimes the place almost seems to fly itself. Especially around this gigantic crater-like structure up in Trabia.  
  
A crater that was probably caused by a massive Lunar Cry a few thousand years ago, Keri offered.  
  
Nida nodded. That got us thinking. What if the Centra shelt...er, transports were programmed to respond to certain changes in the environment.  
  
We know that the Crystal Pillar summons Lunar Cries, right? Keri jumped in. Say these transports are programmed to respond to the emanations created by the Crystal Pillar; for instance, when the emanations get so strong, it packs up and leaves?  
  
Interesting theory, Palmer said, looking thoughtful. But are you saying there was about to be a Lunar Cry off the coast of Timber?  
  
Maybe not, Keri said. But I do think the Garden is on a sort of autopilot. Think about it — if the transports are programmed to move _away_ from the Crystal Pillar, then why couldn't it be —  
  
Irvine burst into the door, looking at once tired and excited. Hey, guys, you better take a look at this!  
  
  
A large number of students were gathered at the makeshift railing at the Garden's main entrance, all of whom seemed fascinated by something on the far horizon.  
  
I dunno when it showed up, Irvine was saying, but it looks like it's moving inland. No idea where.  
  
Mister Kinneas, _what_ are you talking about? Palmer demanded.  
  
See for yourself. Irvine pointed out across the water. Quistis saw that they were approaching the rocky shores of the Centra continent. The temperature had dropped as well; it was fall this far south.  
  
Oh, wow, Keri breathed.  
  
Hovering over the distant coastline was the massive obelisk of the Lunatic Pandora, drifting lazily inland.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
_Next stop, Timber, Timber...._  
  
Can you believe him? Rinoa was saying. A Galbadian governor? We'd be better off with the troops!  
  
Squall doubted that. Nonetheless, Rinoa had been ranting on and off for the entire two-hour train ride back to Timber.  
  
Maybe you should have stayed a bit longer, he said. He might have —  
  
He wasn't going to free Timber, Rinoa said stubbornly. And I'm not gonna settle for anything less.  
  
_It's not just your decision, Rinoa._ Don't you think you should talk with some of the other people in Timber? he asked. Maybe they don't feel the same way.  
  
Rinoa looked at him as if he had said that time compression was fun. I'm gonna free Timber, she declared. And that man isn't going to stop me!  
  
Squall walked over to the train window. They were nearing Timber now; he could see the glow from the city lights at the end of the forest. _She's making this personal,_ he thought. _She's playing with the future of an entire city-state and can barely realize it. This might not be a game to her, but she's treating it like one._  
  
Aloud he said, Rinoa, you can't take on the whole Galbadian army yourself. Sooner or later, they're going to push back.  
  
Timber's survived Galbadian occupations before, she argued. If we fight hard enough, the Galbadians will just decide we're more trouble than we're worth.  
  
_Maybe._ Squall's forehead was throbbing again; he unconsciously closed his eyes and pressed a gloved hand to the cut across his nose. She's not scared now, he observed. When we went to assassinate the Sorceress, she couldn't even fight alone. Now, she won't even consider another way.  
  
The intercom blared. _We are arriving at Timber. All passengers, please be prepared to depart._  
  
What is it, Squall? Rinoa demanded, taking a step closer. I know there's something more you want to say.  
  
_It's something you don't want to hear._ Nonetheless, Squall sighed, and began, When we were going up against the Sorceress, you said...that you wished someone could find an alternative to fighting. Now, the Galbadians are offering you one, but you won't even consider it.  
  
She turned away from him, looking embarrassed. This is different.  
  
  
  
__  
  
Zell's shout ended the conversation quite nicely. A moment later, the SeeD barreled through the door to the hallway that led to the next car. What's going on? Squall asked.  
  
Man...I dunno.... Zell was visibly shaking; something was definitely wrong.   
  
The train slid to a halt, and the doors automatically slid open. Zell gestured frantically out to the city beyond. Rinoa gasped.  
  
Timber was on fire. Flames erupted from every building in sight, sending up a black cloud of smoke that obscured the night sky. A wave of dry heat rolled into the car, washing over the three stunned passengers.  
  
Amidst the turmoil flitted red-uniformed Galbadian Elite Soldiers, herding anguished citizens away from the burning buildings. Somewhere, a child was wailing.  
  
Rinoa screamed, running out of the train. On the verge of tears, she knocked over a surprised Galbadian and, claiming his weapon, brought it hard down on his head. The weapon glanced off his helmet and buried itself in his neck. Barely even looking at the fallen corpse she ran past him, toward the bridge. Not knowing what else to do, Squall followed her.  
  
Another soldier tried to block her way, but Rinoa ran into him full-force. He staggered back, but did not fall. With a growl, he raised his machine gun, but a bolt of energy from Rinoa's hands sent him flying off the bridge. She then ran up to the other edge, and stared down at the burning city. After a moment, she collapsed onto the rail, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
When Squall caught up to her, she was moaning, This...can't be...What kind of person could...do this? She looked up at him, eyes pleading, her face in more pain than he had ever seen. she demanded, then collapsed back onto the rail.   
  
Squall wanted nothing more than to say something, to ease her pain. But he could find no words. What _could_ he say?  
  
At the edges of his vision, he saw the blue and red forms of Galbadian soldiers closing around them. They had been caught, he knew. Nothing to do about that now. Instead, he tentatively placed his hand around Rinoa's shoulder. She was shaking, and her words had become unintelligible.  
  
He was still fighting to find words when he caught a glint of metal in the distance and glanced up to find the source. In that instant, the city of Timber, the Galbadians, and even Rinoa were forgotten.  
  
His image obscured by the haze of smoke and the heat from the fire, Seifer Almasy knelt on the high railroad bridge, gunblade drawn, gazing down on the city below.  
  


**END OF PART ONE**


	11. Outcast

The waves broke lazily against the shores of the Cape of Good Hope, bringing with them a few of the sea plants not lucky enough to escape with the last low tide. The beach had not been cleaned for some time, and there was an abundance of rotting seaweed washed up against the rocks.  
  
_I wonder how long it would take me to catch a fish here,_ Seifer wondered. _Probably even the dead ones know enough to get away from me._  
  
Besides, he had left his fishing rod in Balamb. After cutting it in half with his gunblade, it probably wouldn't have worked that well anyway. Not that _he_ would notice the difference....  
  
Picking up a rock, he threw it with all his might out across the water. Why had he even come back here. Searching for fond memories of his childhood? He didn't have any; the few memories he did have were thankfully vague.  
  
He remembered that he wasn't an orphan. At least, he hadn't been when he first came here. His father just hadn't wanted to deal with him, that was all. His only clear memory of the man was of him bellowing at Seifer to stop crying, then at his mother when she tried to step in. He didn't even remember what they looked like; all he'd gained was the memory of his father's shouting voice.  
  
It was his mother's idea to put him in the orphanage. Ultimecia had told him as much, while she was busy using his newly recalled memories of Matron to make him her little lap dog. His father hadn't even known, when Seifer was smuggled down to Centra. Separated from him at age four, Seifer had not had time to learn to hate his father. And he was the last adult male he saw for years.  
  
Had he _ever_ realized that he was imitating his father at the orphanage? He couldn't remember. He remembered promising himself never to seem weak to the other kids. To _anyone_. He despised weakness when he saw it in others, and it was unthinkable for him to display it himself. That resolve had stood all the way through his time at the orphanage, and even the years at Garden. And part of that resolve had been to keep everyone at arm's length, to make sure no one could get past his guard.  
  
He had let his guard down once. When he was seventeen, he decided to return to Timber over the summer, and find his father. He still didn't know why. But when he got there, he had met a girl. A year younger than he and full of passion, she seemed intent on freeing the city from the Galbadians. Her enthusiasm had drawn him in, and before long he had forgotten his father entirely.  
  
As much as he had loved the time spent with her that summer, once he was back in Garden, the experience had terrified him. He couldn't think of anything but what could have happened, how easily something could have slipped past his lowered defenses and destroyed everything he had worked so hard to become. He couldn't let anyone have that kind of power over him. When the summer was over, he had left Timber, resolving never to look back.  
  
Funny, that if he hadn't broken that resolve and returned to Timber, none of this would have happened.  
  
He drove his gublade into the rocky cliff. Thanks to Ultimecia, he had a whole flood of memories to deal with now. And without much exception, they were memories he'd just as soon stayed forgotten.  
  
But now his present was an even worse mess, as he had cleverly managed to alienate everyone who had even tolerated him in the past, burning all his bridges out from under himself.  
  
_I can't stay here forever,_ he thought. _Fujin and Raijin are waiting for me back in Winhill. I've gotta figure out where I go from here. Hell, where **can** I go? Everywhere — _  
  
  
  
He spun at the voice, instinctively grabbing at his gunblade — and failing, due to its position in the rock. Cursing, he yanked the weapon free,  
  
And froze.  
  
I'm sorry if I startled you, Edea said, a slight edge of wry humor in her voice.  
  
Trying to regain some sense of dignity, Seifer casually holstered his gunblade. Not at all.  
  
What are you doing here, Seifer? Edea asked.  
  
How the hell should I know? He glared out across the ocean. It's not like I have many choices left.  
  
I see. She stepped up beside him. Seifer, I want to apologize for the part I had in all this.  
  
It wasn't your fault. I got myself into this.  
  
She was shaking her head. Yes, it was. I made the choice to surrender to Ultimecia. I didn't see any other way...but I also didn't see how terribly things would turn out. I'm sorry.  
  
Seifer didn't reply at first. _She's sorry. And what does that change? I made a choice, too._  
  
I know it won't be easy for you, she went on, but I want you to know...that I understand. Ultimecia manipulated you in the worst possible way, just like she did me. I know that...and I forgive you.  
  
Seifer's eyes were stinging. As a child, he had seen her become a Sorceress — or at least inherit another Sorceress' power. From that point, he dreamed about growing up and becoming her knight, protecting her against a hoarde of imaginary evils. She had obviously known, and Ultimecia had used that knowledge...to destroy him.  
  
At least there was one person in the world who understood.  
  
_NO!_ Angrily, he wiped the tears from his eyes, taking a few quick steps down the slope. _Show no weakness. Keep ahold of yourself; it's all you've got left._  
  
What are _you_ doing here? he asked abruptly, seeking to change the subject.  
  
Edea sighed. I can't go back yet. I tried, but I just...needed some more time to sort everything out. Away from people.  
  
_She's running away, too._ That thought brought a sudden flash of anger. _What does **she** have to run for?_  
  
You're a fool, he said tonelessly.  
  
  
  
You've still got people who care about you, but you're out here instead of with them. You've got a _choice_, and you ran away. I —  
  
His voice caught. He had been about to tell her everything. How, by the time he realized the truth of what he was doing, he had already given up everything; how he had pressed on, then, because there was nothing else left for him; nowhere to go if he gave up and left.  
  
But in the end, he could not even bear to see the results of his efforts. When he had completed the Sorceress' last command, he had simply ran, not watching the ensuing battle, not caring who won. He just ran.  
  
His eyes were stinging again. Half-heartedly, he told himself not to show any weakness, but he was now beyond caring. What difference would it make? Either way, he had lost everything.  
  
Gently, Edea placed her hand on his shoulder. You'll find a way, Seifer, she said. Just don't give up hope.


	12. Contracts and Fueds

The noise from the turbines was deafening as the airship brought itself to hover over Galbadia Garden's South Courtyard — now better called the Right Courtyard. The craft was unmistakably huge, bigger than any aircraft Quistis had seen, including the spaceship Ragnarok. She could make out the Galbadian national emblem on the sides of the craft's crew pod.  
  
A squad of G-Garden's SeeDs had gathered on the courtyard, in full combat dress. Although the radio communications from the airship had promised no hostile intent, one was always better on the safe side.  
  
As the airship drew closer to the ground,' Quistis could make out a pair of large, elongated balloons underneath the hull where it split before leading back to the tail fins. Gas, she realized, to lift the ship. Probably so it could land with the rotors off. Part of her marveled at the ingenuity it had taken to design this craft. Another rationalized that there was probably a third balloon hidden in the nose.  
  
And yet another wondered what the Galbadians were doing here. They had been shadowing Galbadia Garden since not long after it had unexpectedly taken flight, all the way down to Centra. Now, they wanted to come aboard. They promised to explain everything then, including who they were.  
  
Quistis did not doubt that they were the ones responsible for taking control of the Garden. And she couldn't wait to ask why.  
  
Irvine, standing beside her, pointed upwards, shouting, Here they come!  
  
Not waiting for the craft to reach the ground, a pair of Galbadian Elite Guards were making their way down on descent ropes. Quistis noted absently that those soldiers had probably recruited as SeeDs from Galbadia Garden. And now were they coming to occupy it?  
  
Quistis barely heard another voice from her other side. What did you say, Nida? she shouted.  
  
I said, they're don't seem to be wasting any time, Nida shouted back.  
  
Quistis' eyes flicked to the gigantic obelisk of the Lunatic Pandora, still kilometers away but unsettlingly large above the rocky Centra landscape. I wonder what this is all about.  
  
The massive turbines on the airship suddenly cut off. What looked to be a very large weight dropped from the crew pod, and the balloons both became rigid. The craft was now dropping gently and silently to the ground.  
  
_Ballast,_ Quistis realized. The balloons alone wouldn't support the airship's weight; they were just there to give the turbines an easier time and provide soft landings. The ballast probably allowed the craft to hover with the turbines off. It would also serve as an anchor. It was an amazing design.  
  
The two Galbadian soldiers dropped the remainder of the way to the ground, and began walking toward the crowd of SeeDs and students. Palmer, the woman currently in charge of Galbadia Garden, stepped forward to meet them.  
  
Welcome to Galbadia Garden, she said. I'm Sheria Palmer, the chairwoman of the Faculty here. Forgive my bluntness, but could you please explain your purpose here?  
  
I'm Captain Laurian of the Galbadian Elite Guard, one of the soldiers said. This is Lieutenant Bouwen. We're the doctor's official escort.  
  
_Doctor?_ Quistis stepped up to the three. What's going on? she asked.  
  
Doctor Vaider will explain the situation, Laurian said flatly. We are here only to make sure no harm comes to the doctor.  
  
A ramp was extending from the airship, now all but on the ground. She could see a man dressed in a white lab coat standing in the hatch at the top of the ramp, waiting for the craft to settle.  
  
Presenting Doctor Maxson Vaider, of the Galbadian Science Commission, Laurian said as the man started to make his way down the ramp. Somewhere in the next few seconds, the airship settled gently onto the ground.  
  
I assume that you are the person in command here, Vaider said in a clipped Monterosan accent as he stepped off the ramp. He was tall and thin, probably in his early fifties, with black hair that was only beginning to show signs of graying. He carried a clipboard under one shoulder.  
  
Palmer nodded. I'm in charge of Galbadia Garden for the time being, yes. Might I ask —  
  
Vaider strode right past her. Come. I must inspect your Garden's MD level, to make certain that my data is correct.  
  
Doctor — Palmer started after him. Quistis followed, and she could sense Irvine and Nida behind her. What is this all about?  
  
He was now pushing past the gathered students, and a very confused group of SeeDs, with his guard struggling to keep up. I'll explain on the way, he called back, somehow managing to indicate the Lunatic Pandora as he wedged between a pair of students. We have little time before the rondevous.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
I have been studying the history of the Lunatic Pandora for over a decade, Vaider was saying. When the device reappeared near Centra, I immediately searched for a way to get aboard the device myself.  
  
He was in the Garden's control room, along with Palmer, Quistis, and Vaider's two guards. Indeed, he never took his eyes off the towering brown obelisk visible through the wide viewport. He seemed to be slightly distant all the time, but Quistis could not tell if this was merely a kind of air. Or perhaps a scientist thing.  
  
That hardly gives you the right to hijack our Garden for your purposes, Palmer replied.  
  
Vaider nodded absently. No, it does not. As a matter of fact, that right is granted in your Garden's license agreement with the Galbadian Republic. Section Four, Clause Seven, I believe.  
  
One of the Guards handed Palmer a sheet of paper, which she read, then passed to Quistis. One section was highlighted.  
  
_The Galbadian Republic, or officials thereof, may, under any circumstance or conditions, utilize this Garden and those resources granted by the Republic. Any such requests for usage must be met with immediate approval._  
  
Despite the legal double-talk, it was clear that the Galbadians were to be granted free run of the Garden, whenever they wanted it. She remembered hearing something a few years ago about the concessions Martine had been forced to make in order to get G-Garden off the ground — figuratively — but had never really appreciated how demanding the Galbadians must have been. _I wonder what they had wanted to begin with._  
  
What do you need this Garden for? Palmer asked, sighing.  
  
Your Garden's shelter is a virtually unharmed source of Centra technology, Vaider said evenly. It may prove invaluable in the study of the Crystal Pillar.  
  
Quistis wondered why that would be. After all, the Lunatic Pandora had been built in Esthar.  
  
Now, there are several things which I will need done. First, I will require the largest rooms you have available; I must have space to organize my research. Second, I will require the most advanced scientific equipment you have; I of course brought as much of my own equipment as I could, but there are some devices that I could simply not procure on this short notice. As he was speaking, one of the guards — Bouwen — handed Palmer a list, presumably of the equipment he wanted. I will need all of this done before we arrive.  
  
If Vaider's attitude or demands irritated Palmer, she did not show it. I'll make sure that it's seen to immediately. Please, wait in the 2F reception room until we have all the arrangements made.  
  
Very well. Lowering his eyes from the Lunatic Pandora — he had not looked away the entire time — Vaider turned and walked unceremoniously out the door.  
  
So you're going to help him? Quistis asked.  
  
I don't have a choice, Palmer replied defeatedly. If this Garden has any chance of a future, then we must observe our contract with Galbadia to the letter.  
  
It seems like you've had to make a lot of concessions. Quistis indicated the contract in her hand.  
  
Palmer nodded. Our relationship with the Galbadians has always been a concern; it's loomed like a shadow over everything we've built here. But Master Martine made a deal a few years ago that was supposed to keep the Galbadians out of here forever.  
  
It doesn't seem to have worked.  
  
A lot has changed since then, she pointed out. If we're lucky, this will be an isolated incident. Some renegade scientist who found a few lines in a contract that let him further his research. She sighed. If we aren't, this could signal a complete re-evaluation of Galbadia's involvement within Garden.  
  
_Galbadians running Garden,_ Quistis thought. _That's a terrifying idea._  
  
But at the moment, there's nothing I can do, she said. If I don't agree to Dr. Vaider's wishes, then the Galbadians will surely insist on an active place within this Garden, if only to see that their contract is enforced. I have to cooperate.  
  
Quistis nodded. Politics was a very dangerous game; you had to watch your step very carefully all the time. Even the slightest mistake could be disastrous.  
  
We'll help however we can, she said.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
That night, the cafeteria was abuzz with conversation as the students went over the developments of the past day; however, the line at the counter seemed about half normal length. Quistis reasoned that the students must be too excited to eat.  
  
As usual, Irvine silently exchanged a few looks with the others in the food line; he had not spoken a single word since that morning, Quistis realized. _Being back here must really be affecting him,_ she thought.  
  
What are they going to do about us? Nida asked as they sat at one of the tables off to one side of the large cafeteria.  
  
We'll be returned to B-Garden as soon as Vaider finishes his experiment, Quistis replied. Until then, we're going to help the people of this Garden however we can.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Looking up, Quistis saw the Galbadian student, Keri, standing with her tray across the table.   
  
Umm...Quistis? I was wondering if you heard anything about what that doctor guy is doing here.  
  
Sorry, all I heard was that he planned to perform some kind of research on the Crystal Pillar. He didn't give any details.  
  
She lowered herself into the seat beside Nida. As far away from Irvine as possible, Quistis noted. Not that it was necessary; the other student immediately stood and walked away. I've always been interested in the Centra, see, and I was wondering if you'd, y'know, let me know about anything you learn.  
  
Why would he tell us anything? Quistis wondered, taking her gaze off Irvine's retreating back.  
  
Well, you've been inside the thing, right? He'll definitely want you along.  
  
She hadn't thought about that.  
  
Before she could reply, however, Keri's eyes darted to some point behind Quistis' back. Oh, no.  
  
Quistis turned to see Irvine squaring off with a tall, fair-haired boy in the G-Garden SeeD' uniform. _Tavin,_ she remembered. _This could be trouble._  
  
Though she could not hear the words being exchanged, she could see that the conversation was becoming heated; both youths seemed ready to explode. Quickly, she stood and hurried over to the pair.  
  
So tell me, traitor, Tavin was saying, How'd you manage to drag the place all the way out here, huh?  
  
I didn't have anything to do with it, Tavin, Irvine growled.  
  
Tavin sneered. You just, what, _happened_ to show up right before the place takes off? That it?  
  
Right. Why don't you just —  
  
So why'd you come back, Kinneas? Just had to see how much of a mess your last visit made? Or was it how much more you could make? Maybe you remembered you left out one of the girls on your list and —  
  
In a flash of motion, Irvine's fist had shot up, colliding squarely with Tavin's jaw. Caught off guard, the SeeD staggered, and nearly fell.  
  
Quistis snapped, but before she could reach him, Tavin, his face a vicious snarl, lunged at him. Irvine was driven into a table, slightly stunned. He put up a bit of a fight, but before long, Tavin was pummeling him.  
  
Stop it! she exclaimed, attempting to physically pull the two apart. But Tavin's elbow caught her full in the face, and she fell to the floor.  
  
By this time, a crowd had gathered around the two. As Quistis returned to her feet, she saw a pair of faculty pushing through the students. They had much better success at forcing the two apart, but they continued to struggle even as they were dragged away.  
  
As Quistis watched them disappear into the hall, she could not shake the feeling of responsibilty, that she should have done something to prevent this.


	13. Hopeless Dilemma

The Crystal Pillar stretched nearly the entire three-kilometer height of the Lunatic Pandora. Sections of the cylindrical translucent structure were surrounded by sensors and had been tunneled into by Esthar engineers, but the object was so immense that it barely showed.  
  
Now, two Galbadian scientists, accompanied by two soldiers and three Garden students, made his way through the uneven tunnel dug into the Crystal Pillar itself.  
  
As I suspected, Vaider murmured, shining his flashlight across the wall. A cluster of finite green strands was illuminated within, intertwining into a single collective mass. The fibers interact with each other to create an energy field, which is then harnessed by the Pillar. Ingenious.  
  
Quistis had not been thrilled in the least when Vaider had commanded her, Irvine and Nida to accompany him on his excursion, even if it did provide an excuse to get Irvine out of the detention room. Monsters aside, she found the whole place unsettling; even after learning the origins of the obelisk, it still held some odd, mysterious power whenever she went inside. Now, in the heart of the Crystal Pillar, whose origin no one knew, the feeling had become much more than an annoyance. She could feel her heart racing, and she occasionally jumped at their own footsteps. There were no monsters this deep in; other then themselves, there was no sound at all.  
  
If Irvine or any of the Galbadians were having the same problem, they didn't show it. Vaider was buried in his investigation, and his assistant was frantically trying to copy down his dictation. The two soldiers wore expressionless masks that they had probably been taught in boot camp, and Irvine had been quietly brooding for days. Quistis had tried to talk to him, but he had never responded. More than once, she had been reminded of Squall. Except Squall had never looked so angry.  
  
Eventually, he actually managed to convince her to give up.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
I don't want to talk about it, he growled as he blew past Quistis and out of the disciplinary room.  
  
Irvine, I can't just let you go around getting into fights, she said, unconsciously slipping into what Xu called her Instructor tone.' I need to know what's going on."  
  
Tavin's a jerk. That's what's going on.  
  
Quistis chased him down the hallway. Irvine, I want to understand —  
  
Just leave me be, all right? This isn't any of your business.  
  
Irvine —  
  
He paused, flashing a hostile glare back at her. You never did learn to butt out, did you? I remember when we were kids, you always had to be in charge of everything, right? I never could stand that. Maybe you should get a life of your own instead of trying to run everyone else's.  
  
Quistis' reply caught in her throat. Irvine turned and walked away, leaving her standing in the middle of the hallway, unable to move.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
The density seems to be increasing, Vaider was saying. There was a concentration of strands along the outside of the Pillar, and the number decreased as we moved inward. Now it appears there is a high concentration at the center as well.  
  
Quistis listened with half an ear as the scientist related a dozen or so theories for the arrangement of the fibers. She could still not bring herself to speak to Irvine, and she felt a chill whenever she so much as looked at him. She was worried about how the stay at Galbadia Garden was affecting him; he was not acting at all like the Irvine she knew.  
  
There's an opening ahead, Bouwen observed.  
  
Vaider nodded. Excellent. There, I should be able to learn everything I need to confirm my theory.  
  
Does that mean we can go home? Nida asked.  
  
Vaider ignored him.  
  
Indeed, about twenty meters later, the tunnel opened up into a cavern perhaps the size of G-Garden's auditorium, and perfectly cylindrical. The walls' stretched more than a hundred meters above, where even their flashlights could not reach. Softly glowing green fibers surrounded the entirety of the opening.  
  
Vaider said. We will need —  
  
Their pocket radio beeped, and a distorted voice erupted from the device.  
  
What was that? Quistis asked. What did they say?  
  
Seventeen-year-old hardware, Bouwen complained. Got to get the frequency just right, and.... He fiddled with a knob on the side of the device. Please repeat your message.  
  
This time, the crackle was not as noticeable, but still slightly annoying. _An Esthar airship is approaching,_ the voice explained. _We thought you should be informed.  
  
Esthar?_ Quistis wondered. _What are they doing here? ...Of course, they must be coming to the Lunatic Pandora too._  
  
We will need my instruments, in any case, Vaider said, starting back along the tunnel. Inform the Garden that we are on our way back.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
Quistis could see the unmistakable shape of the Ragnarok resting on G-Garden's north courtyard, just barely fitting in the space available. It looked rather strange; the Esthar ship, with its furious red hull and dragonlike appearance, opposite the brownish-grey, more traditional shape of the Galbadian craft.  
  
She was the last one down the line that connected the Garden to the door in the side of the Lunatic Pandora. She saw that Palmer was already speaking to a fairly tall man wearing what was unmistakably Esthar clothing. Vaider was approaching the pair, and Irvine, Nida, and the two Galbadian soldiers were standing in the courtyard, waiting for orders.  
  
Wait here, she said to Irvine and Nida, and hurried after Vaider.  
  
What is this about? The scientist was demanding. What is Esthar's purpose here?  
  
The Lunatic Pandora is Esthar property, the stranger replied. And the doctor wishes to examine the device.  
  
_Doctor?_  
  
The Galbadia Republic salvaged this device, Vaider retorted, making it _our_ property. Your doctor will have to ask our government for a research permit.  
  
I'm afraid he won't do that, the other man said, almost sadly.  
  
Quistis frowned. That man looked...familiar.  
  
Another form appeared at the top of the Ragnarok's entrance ramp. He was short, and most of his body was obscured by the large red-and-white striped ruff he wore around his neck. His hair was tied tightly into a thin tail that seemed to stand of its own accord. Quistis recognized him instantly.  
  
Vat is happening? Odine demanded. Can we go in yet or not?  
  
This man claims that the Lunatic Pandora is now Galbadian property, The other Esthar man — Odine's assistant — explained. He —  
  
I do not care about zat! Odine exclaimed hopping like a kid having a tantrum. I vant to continue my research!  
  
So you are the renowned Doctor Odine, Vaider said flatly. He was obviously not impressed. I must say that your reputation does not do you justice.  
  
Odine ignored the other scientist's comment. I must inspect ze Lunatic Pandora! he repeated. If I do not run more tests, my research will be kaput!  
  
Perhaps we should move this discussion to my office, Palmer suggested, her face a calm mask.  
  
There is nothing to discuss, Vaider insisted.  
  
I vant to see ze Lunatic Pandora immediately! Odine was literally jumping up and down by now. There iz no time to discuss!  
  
Quistis pressed a hand to her forehead.


	14. Interlude

Vaider, Odine and Palmer had been sealed in the Headmaster's office for hours, arguing over Odine's request' to see the Lunatic Pandora. Quistis had excused herself when she realized that she would have nothing to add to the...discussion, and that any agreement would be a long time coming. She now stood in the front courtyard, staring across the few hundred feet to the gigantic Lunatic Pandora. The obelisk was so large and hovered so close to the Garden that it blocked out the entirety of the landscape beyond. Quistis felt as if she were looking out at a giant wall, as if the world were nothing more than a giant waiting room, and something more awaited just on the other side of that almost-hidden door.  
  
She did her best to make herself and her problems seem insignificant.  
  
If it was going to work, the soft footsteps behind her put an end to the plan. Turning, she saw a raven-haired G-Garden student hesitating to approach her further. Something wrong, Keri? she asked.  
  
The other girl shook her head. No, not at all. It's just kind of hard to study, you know? With everything that's going on.  
  
Quistis nodded. I understand.  
  
Keri imitated Quistis' nod, absently shuffling her feet. She seemed nervous, Quistis thought.  
  
Are you sure everything's all right? she asked.  
  
Wha? Oh, yeah, she answered, too quickly. It's just....  
  
What is it?  
  
She glanced down at her feet. I think...that I might be part of the reason that Irvine's being the way he is. I don't think we quite know how to be around each other yet.  
  
What happened between you two? Quistis asked. She didn't know what Keri's reaction would be, but she felt she had to know more about their past.  
  
Keri sighed. Irvine and I dated for a while, not too long after he got here. I really liked him; I thought he was the nicest boy I'd ever met.  
  
Irvine was always kind of a flirt. I thought it was charming, until I saw that he did the same thing to every other girl too. He started to get a reputation around Garden. She walked over to the rail and leaned on the makeshift railing, staring out toward the Lunatic Pandora. And he never seemed to see what it was doing to me. I never really said anything, though, so I guess it wasn't all his fault.  
  
Tavin's been a friend of mine for as long as I can remember, and he's never liked Irvine. Once, I made the mistake of telling him how I felt. Tavin confronted Irvine, and they got into a fight. I didn't see either of them for days, and when I did, Irvine.... She trailed off again, staring out in silence for a moment. We had a huge fight, and somewhere in there, I told him it was over. He couldn't believe I was breaking up with him over something so petty. Her voice was almost a whisper now. I wonder if he's ever learned what it meant to me.  
  
I don't think we've said a single word to each other since.  
  
She fell silent again, and stared down at the ground below. Quistis thought she saw a tear running down her cheek. She tried to say something, but her voice caught in her throat. Just as well; she couldn't think of a single thing to say.  
  
A sort of whining sound caught their attention. Off on the North Courtyard, the reddish form of the _Ragnarok_ began to rise the into the air, looking every bit the fierce dragon its shape implied. It executed a slow, almost sedate turn before disappearing in a deafening roar and a flash of rocket fire. It was a marvelous sight.  
  
But it was the other form they saw that truly caught their attention.  
  
Palmer wants to see us, Irvine said flatly. He was standing about two meters away, completely motionless. Right away.  
  
Quistis simply nodded, and turned to Keri.  
  
I'll talk to you later, the other girl said. In the few seconds Quistis had been looking away, she had straightened, and now looked perfectly dignified. With a formal nod at Irvine, she turned and walked away.  
  
Quistis and Irvine walked silently through the main hall, up the stairs to the elevator that led to the 3F. She inserted the card Palmer had issued her, and the doors obligingly slid open.  
  
It never meant anything.  
  
The words caught her completely off-guard. She hadn't known what Irvine would do, but nothing she had considered could match the quiet, pained words she had heard. For a moment, she thought she had imagined them.  
  
Irvine stepped into the elevator, and the doors obligingly hissed closed.


	15. Differences of Opinion

Vat are we doing here? Ze cavern iz meaningless!  
  
Undaunted by Odine's protests, Vaider was proceeding through the route they had taken on the previous excursion, this time with the company of Odine and his assistant to defeat any attempts at introspection on Quistis' part.  
  
Vaider retorted. The density of these fibers shows a severe increase surrounding the chamber.  
  
Iz coincidence! Ze fibers form ze hourglass pattern throughout ze pillar! Ze cavern iz in ze center of ze pillar! There iz no meaning to it!  
  
I don't agree. Vaider pressed on.  
  
This iz waste of time! Odine continued. We should go to ze control room and monitor ze sensors! That iz where ze data is!  
  
The sensors were arrayed according to your theories, Doctor, Vaider said flatly. They will not reveal the answers I seek.  
  
Vat? Vat did you say?  
  
Vader shined his light over a particularly disparate cluster of fibers. The strands surround a slightly thicker strand of a lighter shade, he noted. What is your theory regarding the nature of the Crystal Pillar, Doctor? he asked.  
  
Iz not theory! Ze Crystal Pillar calls monsters from ze moon!  
  
Not that part. How did it come into being?  
  
Vat iz ze difference? I must see my instruments!  
  
Are we sure this guy is the real Doctor Odine? Nida whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Vaider sighed. It is that single-mindedness that dooms you as a scientist, Doctor.  
  
Odine was literally jumping with rage, seeming to do a sort of dance around the much taller Galbadian scientist who, in turn, was doing his best to ignore his antics. You insult Odine? I teach you! Ve fisticuffs! Odine take you to school!  
  
You are only denigrating yourself, Doctor.  
  
Quistis made her way over to Odine's assistant as the doctor continued his tirade. Is he always like this? she asked softly.  
  
The man nodded. He may be a little eccentric, but he is truly an excellent scientist.  
  
Odine iz _not_ wrong! You vant to go outside? Odine teach you!  
  
I'd hate to see your definition of Nida muttered.  
  
Odine was stealing so much of her attention that Quistis hardly realized that they had entered the immense cylindrical cavern once more. This time, Vaider went straight to one of the walls. The emissions monitor, if you please? he asked of the soldier unlucky enough to be chosen to carry his equipment. She fished through her pack, and handed him what looked to be the most expensive set of night-vision goggles Quistis had ever seen. Vaider squinted through the device at the walls, fiddling with dials on the side as he did so. After a moment, he handed it back to the guard, and withdrew his flashlight. As he shined it on one cluster of fibers — the clusters themselves seemed to be denser here as well, Quistis noted. After a moment, the fibers began to glow, and the glow soon spread along their lengths, out of sight above and below. From here, we can affect the Pillar, he said.  
  
Iz meaningless! Odine insisted. Ze fibers absorb all energies! Ze light energy iz useless! This is waste of time!  
  
No, doctor, Vaider said. You have just revealed the significance of this room.  
  
There iz no significance! Odine stomped on the floor for effect, but it only caused his ruff to bounce comically about his head. Which added nothing to his image.  
  
On the contrary. Your theory states that the Pillar formed naturally from the unique energies found beneath Centra, correct?  
  
  
  
That is not the case.  
  
Vat? You vant to go outside?  
  
Doctor, _please._ Vaider's calm appearance was beginning to fail. You stated that this formation is naturally occurring, and that the only significance of the Crystal Pillar is its size, correct  
  
Iz evidence! Ve have found similar crystals all over ze continent!  
  
Similar, but of much lesser size and organization, correct? Vaider asked, motioning to the near-perfect spacing of the fibers.  
  
Right! Ze organization is ze product of ze size!  
  
Vaider nodded. That is a possibility.  
  
Hey, what's — Nida began.  
  
I have a different theory, Vaider continued. The size of the Crystal Pillar is no more natural than the arrangement of the fibers. Both are a product of design, a design based on the properties of natural materials and born from the desire to control yet another aspect of nature. He turned and looked down at Odine, who was waiting with his hands on his hips. The Crystal Pillar was constructed by the Centra people, shortly before the first Great Lunar Cry.  
  
Odine sputtered. Zat is impossible! Preposterous! I will not listen! And he fumbled with his ruff in an attempt to plug his ears.  
  
Actually, I've noticed the Gardens — Nida started again.  
  
Think about it, Doctor, Vaider insisted. All the naturally occurring fiber clusters are disorganized and of much lesser size; there are none even approaching the size or complexity of the Crystal Pillar. Indeed, all known formations are approximately two thousand cubic centimeters in volume, and appear completely random.  
  
Can anyone even hear —  
  
Ze Crystal Pillar was ze special case! Odine retorted. It was formed in ze crystal fields with ze Demi draw point! There iz evidence!  
  
Seriously, there's something weird —  
  
It may certainly have been constructed from those fields, Vaider said evenly. But even there can be found no signs of the organization apparent in the Pillar.  
  
Irvine exclaimed, and pointed to the wall, around where Vaider had aimed the flashlight. Check that out.  
  
The strands Vaider had illuminated were now shimmering in an eerie pattern, and the glow seemed to be spreading to those adjacent as well. It was almost as if they were pulsing with energy.  
  
That's what I was trying to — Nida muttered.  
  
You see? Vaider motioned to the fibers. They are arrayed so perfectly as to facilitate the spread of energy between clusters, a capacity not seen with such uniform coverage in natural formation.  
  
What is this? Quistis asked.  
  
Ze Crystal Pillar is ze conduit for ze energy! Odine exclaimed. Zat iz obvious!  
  
Vaider nodded. When sufficient energy is amassed, the Crystal Pillar produces a field that summons monsters from the moon. Just how much energy is needed and how it acquires that energy is unknown.  
  
And zat iz why I must see my instruments!  
  
Your instruments are faulty, Doctor, Vaider insisted. Before Odine could reply, he added, Your sensor devices themselves produce energy, as does the generator you use to operate this facility. Both have been assimilated into the Crystal Pillar, and have therefore interfered with the very data you wish to gather.  
  
Odine did not reply, instead pointedly examining the spread of the shimmering fibers.  
  
We must set up our equipment as soon as possible, Vaider said to the two soldiers. If I am correct, we have little more than a day before we reach our destination.  
  
Quistis frowned.   
  
Of course. Vaider looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. The Lunatic Pandora has been moving of its own accord, though as to how I am not certain. But it is clear that its direction takes it directly towards the strongest energy nexus on the continent.  
  
Our destination is the ancient Centra ruin known as Odin's Gate.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
No doubt you are wondering why I have insisted that your party be included in these excursions, Vaider said on the way back.  
  
By now, a gondola had been set up, running from the entrance of the Lunatic Pandora to the Garden courtyard. Odine, his assistant, and Irvine had already gone down, and Quistis shared the car with Vaider's group and Nida. While it was nice to have a floor to stand on, the gondola seemed a bit too flimsy for Quistis' taste.  
  
You don't seem to have had any need for us so far, she said.  
  
This business with Doctor Odine has taken more time than I would have liked, Vaider said. I had hoped to be conducting my experiments by now. In any case, you three have more practical experience with Centra technology than anyone else available to me. I do not desire any mistakes in my research, as this will likely be my only opportunity.  
  
I don't know how much help we can be, Quistis said. We don't really have much experience with the technology.  
  
Any experience is preferable to none, Vaider replied as the gondola set down on the courtyard. I intend to mount another excursion later this day; be prepared, if you will. And Mister...Nida, I would prefer that you determine a means of manipulating those fibers as quickly as possible. I will make all our research data available to you.  
  
As the doctor strode away, Quistis caught sight of Irvine and Keri standing on the courtyard not too far away. Irvine seemed to be saying something, and Keri was shaking her head. Then, she turned and ran away.  
  
Quistis hurried over to him, deciding to try one last time. Irvine, I know you don't want to talk about it, but you can't just keep on like this.  
  
Irvine didn't look at her. This is none of your business.  
  
Irvine, I'm the leader of this expedition. I have to know how my team is functioning.  
  
I'm functioning' just fine, thanks. Irvine growled. Just leave me be. _Instructor._ He stalked away.  
  
Quistis sighed. Every time she tried to help someone, it came out a dismal failure. What was she doing so wrong?  
  
Quistis? Are you all right?  
  
She jumped; in that short time, she had completely forgotten Nida's presence behind her. Oh! I.... She sighed. I don't know what to do about Irvine. He's going through a lot, and he's determined to deal with it all alone.  
  
  
  
I can't understand it. Why won't he just let us help him? I understand that this is a hard time for him —  
  
  
  
— but why does he refuse to confide in us? I don't know if I should even —   
  
_Where_ am I in all this?  
  
— let him keep going with us. What is a good leader supposed to do? She sighed.  
  
Do I really need to be here for this conversation?  
  
Quistis looked at him oddly. What did you say?  
  
Nida raised his eyebrows. I was asking if it would make any difference if I wasn't here.  
  
Nida, what are you talking about? Quistis asked, frowning.  
  
It's just this feeling I get whenever people start talking. Like, it never really matters what I say, because no one ever hears me anyway.  
  
Quistis halted for a second. ...You don't think people pay you any attention? she asked.  
  
Nida paused, looking off without meeting her gaze. So it's like this. I come to Garden when I was nine. I knew nobody. A couple weeks ago, I became a SeeD. And nobody knew _me._ He shrugged. That was a pretty good day for me, really; at the dance, I actually got someone to dance with me. So, right in the middle of _Waltz for the Moon,_ Squall and Rinoa ram into us. And Rinoa makes this face, like it was somehow _my_ fault. And I realize, that's what it takes for people to recognize I'm there.  
  
Though his tone was neutral, Quistis could sense a pained sort of resentment beneath the words. She wasn't quite sure what to say.  
  
Anyhow, the next time Squall sees me, he doesn't even know who I am. And after that, I'm just the guy who flies the Garden; even when Cid put me on this mission, you guys looked all surprised that my feet could actually move from in front of that flight stick. You know I'm a level 12 SeeD, and this is my first active mission? He paused for a moment, as if a thought had just struck him. What level were you, anyway?  
  
It took Quistis a moment to realize he was actually asking. ...Not that high, she replied. Nida, I'm sorry if I ever —  
  
Don't worry about it, he said, gesturing dismissively. After eight years of being nobody except when someone wants you to do something, you get used to it. He paused. Or at least you'd think you would. Anyway, I'd better get to work on...those fibers or something. He turned and headed away for the entrance, leaving Quistis standing alone in the middle of the courtyard.  
  
_He's right,_ she admitted. _I was so concerned about Irvine, that_ _I never really gave him a second thought. Nida's just as much a member of this group, but I never bothered to ask him how he was coping with all this._  
  
She sighed. _Maybe this is why I lost my Instructor's license. I get too personally involved with someone, and forget about everyone else.  
  
Maybe if I hadn't been so obsessed with Squall, then I could have helped Seifer before...._  
  
Excuse me? Miss?  
  
The voice broke her out of her thoughts, as she saw a Galbadian faculty member looking at her with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
she managed. Everything's fine. Quickly, she made for the entrance, hoping that Irvine and Nida were not in their room. At the moment, she could not bear to face either.


	16. Busy Work

No one had spoken to anyone that night, and the room had seemed almost dead, despite the three Garden students milling about. Irvine went straight to his bed, and Nida practically barricaded himself before a terminal at the far end of the room, working endlessly without ever looking up. Quistis attempted to put together a mission report of the events so far, but all she could do was stare at the names of herself, Irvine, and Nida next to the **SeeDS DEPLOYED** header. She noticed that Nida had no last name listed on the form. She was sure she had noticed that before, but she had no idea why it was. Eventually, she set down the writing slate and crawled into her bunk herself, though she failed to manage much sleep. The glow of Nida's terminal remained for as long as she stayed awake.  
  
Quistis couldn't recall when she had finally fallen asleep, but the way she wanted to crawl right back into the bunk the next morning gave her a good impression that it hadn't been long ago. Also, Irvine and Nida were both gone, she noticed as she wearily pulled on her uniform. And beams of sunlight were streaming through the slats of the window.  
  
_That's odd. I've always been an early riser.  
  
But then, I've usually had something to look forward to in the morning._  
  
Absently straightening her tie, she walked out into the hall. she did remember that she was supposed to be returning to the Lunatic Pandora today as it approached Odin's Gate, but her mind could focus only on the one thing that had been dogging her all the past night.  
  
How could she be so stupid? Not only had she completely failed to help Irvine, but she had alienated Nida as well. How had she even managed to _get_ her Instructor's license, with troubles like this?  
  
_I lacked leadership qualities,_ she thought. _That's why they took my license away. And now, I think they're right. But why did they put me in charge of this mission? If I can't lead, then why did Cid ask me to?  
  
I don't understand._  
  
Hey! Quistis!  
  
It took her a moment to realize that the speaker was addressing her. When she turned, she saw Keri making her way down the hall at a jog.  
  
That mission to the Lunatic Pandora's been canceled, she said when she caught up. Vaider wanted to go down to the Garden's MD level, and Palmer wants you along. I'm coming, too.  
  
Quistis nodded. Do you know where Nida and...where the others are?  
  
A shadow crossed over the girl's face, but she merely nodded. They're already down there. I was supposed to find you.  
  
Right. How do we get down?  
  
Keri frowned. The elevator. How do you get to yours?  
  
It was...complicated.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
Vaider studied the massive assembly in the center of Galbadia Garden's cavernous MD level. The massive round room in which they stood was reminiscent of Balamb Garden's own such facility.  
  
With two notable exceptions. One, it was immense, even comparatively. Two, it was in much better repair.  
  
My guess is that B-Garden was one of the older buildings, Nida was saying. Which is probably why all the controls were so rusted out, it could barely handle.  
  
We didn't have any such problems with our Garden, Palmer agreed.  
  
Vaider was studying the tower of cylindrical machines in the center of the room. Aside from the rushing air, Quistis noted, the machinery was making next to no noise. A primitive device; it seems to be constructed of technology at best equal to our own. Yet it demonstrates an understanding of the magics that our best scientists cannot rival.  
  
Where's Doctor Odine? Quistis asked.  
  
The doctor, Vaider said, without taking his eyes off the assembly, has chosen not to join us. Perhaps he could no longer bear the weight of his clown costume. The disdain in his voice was obvious. There was an assembly such as this in your Garden, correct?  
  
Quistis nodded.   
  
And when you activated the flight controls, what happened?  
  
Well, there were sparks, and then those... she pointed at the cylinders, started to spin. Then, the bridge started to rise, and we were suddenly at the top of the Garden, and Headmaster Cid was with us.  
  
And then?  
  
Well, the ring above the Garden gave off a bright light, then began to spin and move down towards ground level. It seemed that it was changing the shape of the Garden as it went, and when it reached the ground...we took off.  
  
Vaider was nodding. Excellent. Then the electromagnetic field created by these generators is the basis for all power within the flight mechanism, just as I had expected. He motioned for Quistis to come closer, indicating the spheroid that was situated towards the ceiling. Do you know what that is?  
  
  
  
It's an ingenious design. The assembly converts kinetic energy into electric energy, and that device converts the electric energy into magical energy. It's the earliest known device capable of recreating the effect of a Guardian Force junctioned to an organic mind, in effect allowing a machine to channel magic. We theorize the loss of energy in conversion to be in the vicinity of three percent.  
  
Quistis nodded, trying to hide the fact that she had absolutely no idea what Vaider had just said.  
  
And at the heart of this assembly is the very same crystal structure that composes the Crystal Pillar. Vaider turned away from the assembly, addressing the Garden members standing before him. Which is why we may gain an insight into the workings of the Lunatic Pandora by study of this, more primitive work of Centra engineering.  
  
We arrive at Odin's Gate in three days; therefore time is of the essence. I expect results by tomorrow.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
This is like getting led blindfolded in a dark room and being asked to translate the writing on the walls.  
  
Nida spared a moment to glance at Keri. They have that class here, too?  
  
With one final admonition at her own cold-footedness, Quistis stepped over to the two, who were crouched down by the pillar that supported the Garden's bridge. How's it going over here? she asked, in her best Instructor tone.  
  
There's writing on the floor around the pillar, Keri replied, indicating a ring of small characters that Quistis could barely see. Bending down, she could tell that, while it _looked_ Centra, there were some characters that she did not recognize at all. And on an inside track was a succession of horizontal and vertical lines. They showed a sort of pattern that could be a language, but resembled nothing Quistis had ever seen before.  
  
The outer track is one of the older Centra writing forms, she said by way of explanation. This one wasn't used much anywhere, but originated in the northern island — the one that was torn apart by the Great Lunar Cry.  
  
Can you tell what it says?  
  
Sort of. The part that I've translated says something like, For the safety of our wives and children, escape from the danger, all our hopes,' and something about the menace of the peanut butter.'  
  
Peanut butter?'  
  
Keri grimaced. I probably translated that part wrong.  
  
So what does it mean? Quistis asked. If this isn't written in normal Centra, then who wrote it this way, and why?  
  
Well, there was a lot of dissent between the states of Centra toward the end. It's been theorized that if the Lunar Cry hadn't destroyed them, they would have fallen to civil war before long. This could have been constructed by one of the splinter factions, in case fighting really did break out.  
  
And what about the inner track?  
  
Keri shook her head. I have no idea. If it's a language, it was never mainstream enough to get noticed by any of the texts I've read.  
  
Quistis put the question aside, and decided to move on. Nida, what about...? she started, looking up at where she thought the third SeeD to be. Instead, there was no sign of him. Where'd Nida go?  
  
Keri frowned, but Quistis could now hear voices coming from the other side of the pillar. Since Palmer and Vaider were in the opposite direction, she guessed who they would be. Excusing herself, she headed in that direction.  
  
Nida and Irvine were standing by the ladder that led to the MD level, talking about something. Neither of them noticed her approach.  
  
Look, this is none of your business, all right? Irvine was saying. I am tired of everyone trying to figure out my business for me. Just let me be.  
  
You don't seem to be doing too great a job of handling this on your own, Nida replied. I'm just trying to help out before you turn into Squall.  
  
Yeah? What do you think you can help with? What do you know about my problems?  
  
Nida paused for a moment, staring straight at the other student. What, coming from a bad family? You don't know what bad is until you've met my foster parents. They didn't send me to Garden, you know; I ran away. You know I couldn't even stand to keep their last name? Or do you mean about always being on the outside looking in? Only getting noticed when you do something wrong? Having no one around who even cared?  
  
Irvine didn't reply.  
  
Your thing is, you took a way out. You started acting like an idiot so people would notice; and it worked, except now everyone hates you. Me, I'm still stuck, doing the best I can even though I know no one will ever care. So I know what I'm talking about. And you should count yourself lucky you even _have_ friends you can talk to, instead of trying to get rid of them.  
  
He paused again, looking wistful. Believe it or not, you're luckier than most people, just to have people who care.  
  
Quistis turned away, knowing she wouldn't be getting any more work done that day.  
  
  


**END OF PART TWO**


	17. Politics

News of the pacification of Timber has already spread throughout the world, Naraka was saying. Your broadcast was received by nearly a billion viewers across the continent.  
  
Caraway nodded absently. Sitting before him was Galbadia's provisional council, appointed by himself to assist in the day-to-day administration of Galbadia. Once — if — public elections were held, chances were that they would all be replaced; as would Caraway, most likely.  
  
_Pacification,_ he repeated silently. _This is what we call it when half a million people lose their homes._  
  
We've already began to notice some drastic political shifts abroad, Tolmar put in. Civil unrest across the Republic has dropped to near zero. Even in Timber, resistance to our occupation is at an all-time low.  
  
What will the cost be to rebuild Timber? Caraway asked.  
  
Sir, I don't think we should, Naraka said immediately. This must be clear to the people of Timber; they must know that they brought this upon themselves. Repairing the town would be tantamount to an admission of guilt.  
  
We can't simply leave the town as it is! protested the administrator of transportation. Timber is the junction for every major railroad in the continent!  
  
Then repair the railroads, Naraka returned. Clean up the streets. But send Timber the bill. They must be made to rebuild for themselves. It might even be better to leave the city in ruin; travelers passing through town will see the consequences of opposition to the Galbadian Republic.  
  
It'll also detract from the town's general appeal, pointed out the domestic administrator. People will certainly be less willing to spend time in the town...what condition is the hotel in, anyway?  
  
We're rebuilding, Caraway declared. From now on, Timber is a Galbadian city. He turned to the administrator of State. See to establishing a Galbadian governor in the city, then rebuild it as quickly as you can.  
  
Sir, I believe that is a mistake! Naraka warned. If we don't enforce our position in Timber now, the citizens will —  
  
They are citizens of Galbadia, Caraway said firmly. If they will renounce the resistance, then they will receive the same treatment as any other citizens.  
  
Naraka looked as if he had something more to say, but did not reply.  
  
Anything else? Caraway asked.  
  
One last thing, Tolmar put in. The matter of the suspected resistance members we arrested. The SeeDs have already been released; what are your orders regarding the others?  
  
_Rinoa._ Caraway sighed. _Julia, I tried. I did all I could to keep her out of this. But Galbadia has to come first._  
  
Do we have enough evidence to hold them? he asked tiredly.  
  
  
  
Then do so. The words almost caught in his mouth. _God, what have I come to?_  
  
Tolmar nodded. Then I think that concludes the new business.  
  
We're adjourned, Caraway declared.  
  
The others stood and muttered respectful goodbyes, which Caraway barely acknowledged. _I've thrown my own daughter in prison. I want to believe it's for the greater good, that she entered into this of her own free will. But she'll never forgive me now._  
  
  
  
Looking up from the ornate wooden table, he saw that Naraka had remained in the room, regarding Caraway with his typical scowl.   
  
I see we don't agree on the Timber situation, Naraka said evenly.  
  
There is no Timber situation, Caraway replied, standing. The resistance has been put down.  
  
For now. The General fell into step as Caraway headed for the door. But you can't let them forget who is in charge. Timber is an important strategic location; we have to keep it in line.  
  
And is the only way to do that through brutality?  
  
Naraka shook his head. _Fear._ The people will not act if they are afraid of the consequences. They will insult us and print blistering articles in that magazine of theirs, but in the end, they will do nothing, as they are afraid of what we might do. Burning the town was a necessary proof of our resolve. Now, we tell them what we want. They will know the consequences of refusal, and will not dare to oppose us.  
  
But we must retain that resolve. We cannot take any action that will make ourselves seem weak. That would destroy any control we now have.  
  
Fear won't last, Caraway pointed out. Before long, they'll have forgotten to be afraid of us. What then, another demonstration?  
  
Naraka smiled as they passed under the large archway into the main hall. Not at all. By then, they will have learned to accept the situation as it is and not question the status quo. Just as they had before these Forest Owls.  
  
_Before Rinoa._ I don't want to rule by fear, Caraway protested. We are all citizens of Galbadia; the war with Timber ended eighteen years ago.  
  
I doubt they think so, Naraka returned. When dealing with an insidious form of terrorism such as this so-called Timber Resistance, General, it is not enough simply to hunt down those responsible. We must ensure that the very _idea_ of resistance is snuffed out, so that none will ever follow in their footsteps. The other General paused at the main entrance. We still have some difficult times ahead, my lord. Maintaining the integrity of Galbadia will require more than talk of unity, I promise you. The only way we can maintain control is by demonstrating just how undesirable the alternative to obedience will be.  
  
With that, he departed, leaving Caraway to walk the rest of the way to his car in silence.  
  
_Control by intimidation. Rule by fear. That was Deling's strategy, wasn't it? Vinzer Deling was probably the most hated man alive.  
  
But, he kept the peace for seventeen years._  
  
What am I thinking! he muttered out loud. Just weeks ago, I hired SeeD to assassinate the Sorceress to prevent a new reign of terror. How can I even consider taking that same road myself?  
  
But there was always this voice nagging in the back of his mind. _What if, in the end, this **is** the only way to save Galbadia?_


	18. Prisoners

_Time...it will not wait....  
  
Squall was standing on the rocky cliff outside Edea's orphanage. Down by the beach, five kids were gathered around a cluster of fireworks. Two of them seemed to be shouting at each other.  
  
No matter...  
  
One of the fireworks exploded with a flash, and suddenly it was daytime. No one was on the beach, but Squall could see two gigantic floating buildings crashing into each other above a nearby forest.  
  
How hard you hold on....  
  
Now the orphanage was nothing more than an overgrown ruin, and a gigantic castle was hovering just off the coast, secured to the land by massive iron chains. In front of the castle, a battle was raging between countless white-uniformed SeeDs and a single woman, who seemed to be floating in thin air.  
  
It escapes you....  
  
Another flash, and all three scenes were superimposed on each other. And through it all was Ultimecia's face, twisted with rage — _  
  
Squall's eyes shot open, and for once, the stark metal walls around him were actually comforting. Looking around, he noted that Selphie was still asleep, and Zell was shadow-boxing by the far wall.  
  
And Rinoa was sitting, arms around her legs, the same way she had been for three days now.  
  
Three days. Was that right? In here, it was hard to tell time. Then again, most people who found themselves in Galbadia's D-district prison rarely needed to concern themselves with it anymore.  
  
_I wonder how long we'll be here,_ he thought. _The Galbadians might not even bother with a trial. Why should they? We already claimed responsibility by going to Deling City.  
  
So there's a chance we'll be in this cell for the rest of our lives._  
  
They had already given up on trying to escape. Without weapons, and a Shell field dampening their magic, they had next to no chance even if the guards did not seem downright paranoid about them. They had been lucky once, but this time even Selphie's tireless optimism seemed to have failed them.  
  
So there they were.  
  
Standing, Squall made his way over to Rinoa. She had changed drastically since their arrest; she barely spoke, and wouldn't even look anyone in the eyes. Her manner almost reminded Squall of...himself.  
  
How're you doing? he asked lamely.  
  
She did not look up.  
  
Squall knew she was depressed, and he wanted to help. But he didn't know how. It wasn't long ago that he wouldn't have even considered it; that he would have just left her to deal with it herself.  
  
_I was wrong. We can't all make it on our own. Not all the time. It helps to have someone there with you.  
  
But I don't know what to do._  
  
It's my fault, Rinoa said finally. If it weren't for the Forest Owls, the Galbadians wouldn't have....  
  
You couldn't have known that, Squall said halfheartedly. No one could have thought the Galbadians would react so strongly.  
  
Although he'd been warning of the possibility all along. _Is that what this comfort thing is? Lying?_  
  
Rinoa shook her head. I should have listened to you. I thought it was all this great adventure. Free Timber from the Galbadians. It all seemed so unreal; when you three showed up, I thought we could do anything. She slumped sideways onto the floor. But we couldn't do anything.  
  
Not knowing what to say, Squall gently rested a hand on her trembling shoulder. _She's right. She wasn't taking this seriously, and it came back in her face.  
  
But...I don't want to see her like this._  
  
The door slid open, grating a little against the metal floor. A pair of Galbadian soldiers entered, followed by a man in the uniform of a standard prison guard. All four of them looked up at the new arrivals.  
  
Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, and Selphie Tilmitt, come with me, the guard said gruffly, reading the names off a clipboard. You've been released to the custody of Garden.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
Ten minutes later, the three SeeDs were standing in Cid's office opposite the headmaster, as Squall related his report. Behind him, the triple-corkscrew of the D-district prison was visible behind the bridge pillar, rising back out of the ground even as they spoke. The station had submerged so as to permit them to be transferred to Garden, but with the building elevated, even if anyone managed to escape, their trip would end in a two-hundred meter drop.  
  
...And after that, the Galbadians apprehended us and took us directly to the prison, Squall finished.  
  
Cid nodded. And believe me, it took some work to get them to release you. Sighing, he closed the folder which had laid before him on his desk. Well, it seems your actions were all within the bounds of your contract; no diciplinary action is in order. Also, your contract with the Forest Owls is officially terminated; you're all on standby. Get some rest.  
  
Oh, and while you were away, Quistis, Irvine, and Nida went on an expedition to Galbadia Garden. Shortly thereafter, the whole Garden took off and...ran away. We gave up our chase when we heard that you had been arrested, but we believe they are somewhere on the Centra continent. We haven't had contact with them since.  
  
Squall registered the news, but could not take his eyes off the distant prison. _Rinoa's still in there._  
  
We'll be depositing a pair of teams in the Winhill area, then returning south to find Galbadia Garden. You're on standby for the time being.  
  
  
  
Zell and Selphie turned and headed for the elevator, but Squall remained. he asked once the doors closed.  
  
Sighing, Cid nodded. You want to rescue Rinoa.  
  
  
  
I know you feel that way, Cid replied, but you have to understand. As a SeeD, you were only acting to fulfill your contract with the Forest Owls. Rinoa, on the other hand, is being held for sedition against the Galbadian government. I doubt they will ever be willing to release her.  
  
I can't just leave her in there! Squall insisted.  
  
There's nothing we can do, Squall, Cid pressed quietly. It took all my efforts just to convince them to release the three of you.  
  
Then I'll go in and get her myself. Squall turned to leave.  
  
Squall, listen! Cid said forcefully. Part of our agreement with Galbadia for your release was that Garden would stop all activities against them immediately. If we — if any of us tried to rescue Rinoa, then the Galbadian military would surely retaliate against Garden. We would be destroyed.  
  
Squall hesitated.  
  
When Galbadia released you to us, Garden became wholly responsible for your actions, Cid continued. Any actions you take, with or without my permission, will be held against all of us; and Galbadia will not be forgiving. He came around his desk to stand in front of Squall. You have to consider the consequences of your actions, Squall, he cautioned. Sometimes, acting out can just make matters worse. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for Rinoa at the moment.  
  
Without responding, Squall turned and stormed for the elevator. _I know he's right,_ he fumed as the doors slid open to admit him. _And I understand that I can't put anyone else at risk. As a SeeD, I have to represent Garden at all times._ He absently pressed the **1F** button.  
  
_So that's it, then? I just leave Rinoa in there for the rest of her life? I can't do that!  
  
But if I try to save her, the Galbadians will destroy Garden._  
  
He kept turning it over and over in his head as the elevator stopped and deposited him on the 1F. He stepped out, and nearly collided with Zell and Selphie before he saw them standing there.  
  
So what did Cid say? asked Selphie. Are we goin' back in?  
  
said Zell, enthusiastically shadow-boxing, pummeling imaginary Galbadians. Let's go back and kick some ass!  
  
Weren't you listening? Squall said harshly. We're going to drop off some teams at Winhill, then head for Centra. There's going to be no rescue.  
  
You're kidding! Selphie exclaimed. Cid wouldn't just leave her in there!  
  
He has to.  
  
Forget about Cid, man. Zell had halted shadow-boxing, and was now frowning at Squall. Don't tell me _you're_ just going to let her stay all alone in that place?  
  
You want to go back, Zell?  
  
Tch..._yeah!_ We've beaten those jerks before; it'll be no prob!  
  
All right...so we break Rinoa out. Then what? Where do we go? There won't be any Garden left, because the second we try something, Galbadia will _blow it up._ You think we could go to your place and hide out from the Galbadians there, Zell?  
  
The other SeeD's expression froze, and a shadow of doubt crossed his face. Well...I mean, there's gotta be something —  
  
Don't you think I want to help Rinoa? Squall demanded. Don't you think I'd jump at any chance to get her out of there?  
  
Zell began, I wasn't —  
  
Squall, we're just trying to — Selphie began at the same time.  
  
Don't even pretend to know what's going on. Squall angrily stormed off down the stairs. His legs carried him automatically to his dorm room, and he absently locked the door before collapsing onto his bed.  
  
He soon lost track of time. His thoughts always strayed out the window, across the desert to the three towers of the prison. _Part of me wants nothing more than to go back with Zell and Selphie and break Rinoa out of that dammed place. But I know I can't. Galbadia will retaliate, and Garden will be destroyed. We'll probably all be killed, too. It can't work._  
  
He pressed his eyes tightly shut. _There has to be a way! Think! Some other option, that no one's thought of yet. I've been in hopeless situations before._  
  
He paused. _No, I haven't. Not like this._  
  
That was when it hit him. He was powerless. Many times during the campaign against Ultimecia, he had felt used, like a pawn in some grand, unknown scheme. Now, he knew exactly what was going on, but was unable to do anything about it. Everything was out of his hands.  
  
His eyes hurt. Forcing them open, the first sight he saw was his SeeD uniform hanging from the wall above him. He realized that he had not worn it since the graduation party.  
  
_Some SeeD I am,_ he thought. _SeeDs aren't supposed to take sides. We do what our employers ask of us. We don't act beyond our contract, and we don't question our orders.  
  
That's really the only way. You can't become involved. Once you start caring, you become weak. You make mistakes. If you don't care, nothing can hurt you._  
  
Standing, Squall walked the short distance across his room. He saw that his gunblade must have been returned by the Galbadians; it lay on top of its case on his desk. Picking up the weapon, he examined the blade in the light from the window. It was covered with scratches and dents from fighting, and the metal had only the dullest sheen. Smears of blood still covered the blade-edge.  
  
_But I **do** care,_ he told himself as he produced the included cleaning set. _I can't go on, knowing that Rinoa's trapped in prison. I can't.  
  
But what can I do?_  
  
Still, no answer came to him.  
  
Searching through his case, he found the gunblade's polishing tool and silently took out his frustration on the weapon lying before him.


	19. Lunar Tears

Cid's near-frantic announcement was Squall's first warning.  
  
__ the headmaster shouted through the intercom. _All SeeDs, emergency at the front gate!_  
  
Springing from his bed, Squall deftly swung open his gunblade case and withdrew the weapon on his way out the door. _What's this about?_ he wondered. They shouldn't have made it past Winhill while they slept, and there they were just dropping off their SeeD teams before heading for Centra and G-Garden. There shouldn't be cause for an alert.  
  
The hallway was flooded with students as they emerged from their rooms, and an air of confused urgency dominated the atmosphere. Squall threaded his way through the others, moving as quickly as he could toward the main hall. Ahead, he could hear shouts and sounds of fighting.  
  
And a loud, inhuman roar.  
  
Cocking his gunblade, Squall charged through the mass of confused people toward the entrance and the source of the noises. Now, he began to see a few SeeDs, armed and shouting orders. _Is Garden being attacked?!_  
  
Indeed, a horde of monsters was flooding through the entrance, clashing head-on with the few SeeDs who had managed to organize against the onslaught. Squall recognized Zell and Selphie already in the fray, fending off a hungry-looking Torama.  
  
Shelving his questions for the moment, Squall tightened his grip on the gunblade and charged into the fray. The smallish form of a Turtapod responded to his challenge, crashing into his legs and nearly tripping him before he could respond. An instant later, the creature was contorted within the expanding globe of a magical Flare, and a few seconds after that, it was nothing more than a pile of ash.  
  
Even before the Flare had ceased, Squall heard a strange cry behind him. He spun around to meet the new threat, but suddenly his vision blurred and it felt as if the ceiling had collapsed. He could no longer feel his gunblade, all he could see was a spinning mess of color, and his ears were ringing fiercely. He felt a sense of urgency, but could not understand; he was unable to focus —   
  
A jolt of pain brought him back to his senses. Looking down, he saw that his gunblade had slipped from his hand, cutting a nasty gash across his palm. For an instant, he just stared at the wound as blood spilled onto the floor, then he snapped to his senses. Snatching a Potion from his belt, he applied it to the injured palm as he looked up to see his assailant.  
  
Perched sedately on the rail, an Imp was looking casually over its bony shoulder at him. _It Confused me,_ he realized. _Damn, I hate that._ Wincing as he picked the gunblade off the floor — Healing magic always left behind an annoying tingle, and sometimes phantom pain — he took a swing at the thing. As if it had anticipated the move, the monster leapt into the air, its tail lashing out and cutting into Squall's shoulder. He staggered from the sting of the tail — had it been poisoned? — and the Imp quickly flew out of reach, then hovered there as if taunting him.  
  
Closing his eyes, Squall focused on the pain from his shoulder wound. Bringing all his SeeD training into play, he worked to channel the pain into the force commonly known as Limit magic. The stinging became a warm heat that seemed to flood through his body. When he opened his eyes, the entire world was red, and seemed to be caught in slow motion.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he jumped into the air, trusting the magic to hold him while he slashed relentlessly at the hovering Imp. The creature, unable even to react quickly enough to understand what was happening, writhed under the blows.  
  
Squall knew it was almost finished when the magic cushion gave out and he fell back to the ground. Summoning up the last of the Limit, Squall stuck his gunblade out in front of him, and _jumped._ The blade, trailing a sort of ethereal smoke, sliced right through the Imp as Squall shot all the way up to the distant ceiling —   
  
And appeared safely back on the ground, exhausted. The two halves of the Imp shriveled up and evaporated before they even hit the ground. Panting, Squall took a moment to collect himself before turning back to the fight.  
  
There was a scream, followed my a thundering roar. Squall's head jerked around to see the massive form of a Blue Dragon pouncing on a young student. He immediately jumped to his feet, but was too far away. He could only watch with horror as the beast's massive jaws closed around her. Her scream was replaced by a wet crunch as the dragon snapped every bone in her body before swallowing her whole. Then, with shreds of her uniform still hanging from its mouth, it turned its attention on Squall.  
  
Legs shaking, Squall nearly dropped his gunblade as horror and rage nearly consumed him. Forcing himself from charging the thing head-on, he extended his free hand towards the advancing beast. he growled, through clenched teeth.  
  
Suddenly, there was a terrific flash, and the dragon was hurled over the rail into the pool below. There, it lay motionless, black blood spilling liberally from its crushed back and hind legs.  
  
Zell lay, unconscious, where the dragon had been seconds earlier. _He drove right into the thing,_ Squall realized, forcing his legs to carry him over to his fallen comrade. Clearly, he had not been the only one to be galvanized by the creature's ferocity.  
  
Now, the battle was beginning to tone down; the SeeDs had succeeded in organizing the students, and they were quickly dispatching of the remaining monsters. Instead of forcing Zell back to consciousness with Life magic, Squall pulled the boy up and struggled to drag him to the infirmary.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
Xu and Cid both wore solemn expressions when Squall met them on the bridge an hour later, and the female SeeD who was flying in Nida's absence looked as if she had been crying.  
  
We lost eleven students in the battle, Cid said solemnly, And nearly a hundred were seriously wounded. It's not as bad as the battle with Galbadia Garden, but a terrible tragedy nonetheless.  
  
Squall nodded, remembering the shocked faces of everyone after the battle, as they picked through the damage and bodies. _They're all trained to fight. But this was different. Now, they were fighting in their home._  
  
Moreover, this was not the first time they had fought such a battle, and he was beginning to realize it would not be the last.  
  
Where did those monsters come from in the first place? he asked.  
  
Xu sighed. As far as we can tell...the monsters were the result of a minor Lunar Cry.  
  
  
  
I talked with some people in Winhill, and apparently there have been quite a few such incidents over the last few days. That's why they sent the request for SeeD in the first place, as a matter of fact.  
  
Squall didn't know much about Lunar Cries, but he knew enough to see the problem in this situation. Doesn't the Lunatic Pandora have to call a Lunar Cry?  
  
Xu nodded. We thought so. But the Lunatic Pandora isn't anywhere around here, and the monsters certainly are. I've been trying to talk to some people in Esthar, but since diplomatic channels are virtually nonexistent, I haven't got far. I'll keep trying, but I'm afraid we're on our own for the time being.  
  
There's no guarantee that this phenomenon will stop, Cid took over. Indeed, it may well get worse. We must find the cause and put an end to it as quickly as possible.  
  
_We don't even know what the cause is._ How do you plan to do that, sir?  
  
We'll need information. Whether or not we can establish contact with Esthar remains to be seen, but nevertheless, I know someone with contacts in Galbadia; perhaps he may learn something.  
  
_I know there's someplace where I come into this,_ Squall thought. _I hope it's not what I think it is...._  
  
In any case, it seems we may have to embark on another campaign. All things considered, there is only one person here qualified enough for the task.  
  
Squall grimaced.   
  
That's right. In know this isn't what you want, Squall, but you can't deny that you are the logical choice to be Garden's Commander.  
  
_I'm seventeen. What's logical about that? And what I want is to rescue Rinoa._   
  
We won't start just yet, Cid assured him. We all need some time to recover.


	20. The Continuing Mission

SeeD was created to defeat the Sorceress. Now, at least part of that goal has been accomplished. But we can't let ourselves think that our battle is over. It'll be a long time before Garden's purpose is truly done.  
  
The crowd watched him silently, filling the entire middle and lower levels of the Quad. They were packed right up to the fenced-off area beyond which there was still a gaping hole where the ground had literally fallen away during the battle with Galbadia Garden. There had been no time since to repair the damage.  
  
Squall felt uncomfortable in his SeeD uniform; it still felt new, and it itched. He had realized when he put it on that it had been hanging above his bed ever since the graduation dance; despite being appointed Commander and placed in charge of the military aspect of the entire Garden, he had worn his uniform only once.  
  
Twice now.  
  
_The speech,_ he reminded himself. We...Garden...must be prepared at all times, because we can never be sure what will happen. We've learned this lesson the hard way.  
  
His forehead was throbbing fiercely, despite the fact that his wound had all but healed. He resisted the urge to press a hand to it as he tried to straighten out his thoughts. _This is a memorial, not a board meeting,_ he chided himself. _They don't want to hear our mission statement._  
  
Trying to dismiss the memory of the disastrous speech he had given after becoming a SeeD, he forged on. We lost a lot of people in the fight against Ultimecia. I hoped that once the battle ended, we would never have to face this again. _But it never ends._ We'll all have to deal with this in our own way, he finished, stepping off to the side. Fortunately, Cid had agreed to speak after him; perhaps his performance would be forgotten.  
  
_What am I supposed to say at a time like this?_ he demanded of no one in particular. _There's nothing that can bring those people back to life, and I didn't even know most of them. How am I supposed to know what to do?  
  
I wish Quistis were here.  
  
I wish Rinoa were here.  
  
I wish none of this was happening._  
  
Looking out at the crowd, he spotted Zell and Selphie by the front, both looking unusually somber. He noticed that, while he recognized many of the others' faces, he knew few of their names. Even the female student with a black pigtail who was holding Zell's hand was a complete stranger to him. It was hardly a surprise; he had never given any real attention to the people around him before.  
  
It hadn't really occurred to him until the battle with Galbadia Garden that there were other people being affected by his actions. Following his orders. Depending on him. Now, he had been made to speak at the memorial for eleven students whose names he hadn't even known until he read the reports on their deaths.  
  
_I see these people every day, but don't pay them any attention. I hardly ever think about them. Before, I could just tell myself it was none of my business, but now...._  
  
He could hardly deny that he had friends now, although he was still a bit foggy on how exactly that had come about. He had come to care about them, without even really realizing it. The thing was, he remained unchanged to the Garden as a whole. He had made sure to consider everyone in the battle with Galbadia Garden, but he had instinctively put his comrades in charge of the fighting. Even though, with the exception of Quistis, none of them had any command experience. Why did he automatically assume they were better than everyone else?  
  
A hundred hushed voices started talking at once, and Squall realized that the Headmaster's speech was finished. Now the students were dispersing, moving past Squall and out the exit, with the forced quiet of a morgue. Zell, Selphie, and...the girl with a pigtail stopped in front of him.  
  
Hey, Squall, Zell said. So...what are we gonna do now?  
  
We find out what caused the Lunar Cry, Squall replied, trying to put all his other thoughts out of his mind. Right now, they couldn't be helped. The Headmaster is trying to get information from Esthar and Galbadia, and SeeD is going to scout the Winhill area for anything unusual.  
  
A friend of mine said something about this weird airship that was carrying a cow, offered the pigtails girl.  
  
That was one of those things Squall couldn't think of a reply to. ...Well, we'll observe the area for now, until we understand the situation better. _Whenever that will be. I still don't understand things about the Ultimecia campaign._  
  
This is all so depressing, Selphie piped up. Did you know a whole bunch more students are dropping out now? It's like Galbadia Garden all over again!  
  
Squall nodded, thinking, _When I graduated, there were over a thousand students here. Now there's less than half that. Not that I don't mind the quiet, but, like this, the Garden just seems...wrong._  
  
This has been a hard time for everyone, he said.  
  
The intercom saved him from further conversation. _Will Squall Leonhart please come to the bridge right away,_ Xu's voice said. _I repeat, will Squall please report to the bridge._  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
The Garden was at sea, and Squall could see the seemingly endless stretch of the Horizon Bridge outside the windows as he stepped through the heavy wooden doors to Cid's office. He could hear voices coming from the top of the metal pillar at the far end of the room. The pilot was standing at its bottom by the windows, speaking with another student. Squall ignored them for the most part, stepping onto the lift, which automatically began its ascent.  
  
Cid and Xu were on the bridge, with a third man whom Squall could not identify. He and Cid were looking out at the sea, their backs to the elevator. Xu was standing at her usual place to the right of the platform, hands clasped loosely at her waist. She was the first to notice Squall's arrival.  
  
she said.   
  
The two looked around, and Cid, upon seeing him, offered a smile. Ah, Squall, he said. You remember Headmaster Martine?  
  
Squall looked again at the third man. _Of course,_ he thought. In retrospect, the man's altered Galbadian general's uniform should have been a dead givaway.  
  
Good day, Martine offered, looking straight at Squall's feet.  
  
We were just discussing what our team in Galbadia Garden must be facing, Cid explained. I'm afraid our troubles didn't end with Ultimecia's defeat.  
  
Pardon me. Martine, still not making eye contact with Squall, walked past to the lift. Squall frowned, wondering what was eating him.  
  
You'll have to excuse him, Cid said after Martine had left. As you can imagine, this hasn't been a good month for him.  
  
_Like it has for anyone else?_ Squall asked silently.  
  
Cid clapped his hands together. We have a mission for you.  
  
_Why doesn't that surprise me?_  
  
Just before the service, we recieved a message from Esthar, the headmaster went on. Their government has agreed to hire a group of SeeDs to deal with this Lunar Cry business. At the moment, their armies are still working to clear the monsters out of the city, but they have a fair idea of what the problem may be.  
  
I want you, Zell, and Selphie to go on the mission.  
  
_So much for time to recover,_ Squall thought. _Do we ever get a break?_  
  
I know you must be tired, Cid continued, but you three are the only ones with any sort of experience with what you'll be dealing with.  
  
_You don't even know what we'll be dealing with._  
  
I wish I could promise you that things will get easier from here, but I'm afraid life doesn't work that way. We all have to do our duties.  
  
_I'm sick of doing what's expected of me._ ...Is that all? he asked.  
  
Xu spoke up. Actually, there's one more thing that you might want to know. There was a news update just a little while ago. Apparently, there was a break-in at the D-district prison.  
  
That got his attention.   
  
She nodded. It's being called an independent action by a disgruntled ex-soldier, and they didn't mention any details. But there was one escapee.  
  
Squall's heart leaped. He told himself that the odds against the escapee being Rinoa were astronomical, asked himself what Galbadian would bother to rescue her. But he could not repress the enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
I just thought you should know, Xu said.  
  
You have the rest of the day off, Cid picked up. The _Ragnarok_ should arrive tomorrow morning; be prepared to leave right away.  
  
Squall nodded absently, his mind still locked on Xu's report. As the lift began to descend, a new thought hit him.  
  
_Suppose Rinoa has escaped. Where would she go? Who is she with?  
  
How will I ever find her again?_


	21. Revelations

The ringing came suddenly, interrupting a nameless dream and catapulting him suddenly into the now-familiar temporal limbo. For a few moments, he saw nothing but blackness.  
  
_Ellone?_ he thought. _What is it? Why now?_  
  
Then, the darkness slowly dissolved, and he was looking through another man's eyes....  
  
_Man, I never thought being president would mean all this paperwork, Laguna moaned. His desk was covered with reports, contracts, requests, receipts, and some papers he could not even recognize. Don't I get a secretary or something?  
  
Standing on the translucent floor a few meters away, Ward snorted.  
  
I am **not** being selfish! Laguna exclaimed. I just think I could get a lot more work done if I had some more help around here.  
  
  
  
Oh, shut up!  
  
The door at the far end of the room slid open to admit Kiros, still wearing his traveling clothes instead of the goofy-looking' Esthar garb. Laguna could not see his face from across the room, but somehow his companion gave off the impression that something had gone wrong.  
  
Laguna did not notice at first. he exclaimed, bolting from his seat. Where's Ellone?  
  
Kiros shook his head solemnly. I don't know.  
  
The words stopped Laguna dead in his tracks. He forced the words past the growing lump in his throat as a million scenarios occurred to him at once. He staggered back to his desk, nearly tripping over the chair.  
  
Kiros sighed, looking down at the floor. When I got to Winhill, Laguna...did you know that Raine was pregnant?  
  
Laguna bolted up out of the chair once again. P-p-p...Raine? No, of course I didn't know! What —  
  
  
  
He froze. In all the years he had known Kiros, the other man had never raised his voice. Something was very wrong.  
  
There were...problems, Kiros continued. Laguna, she...Raine died just after the baby was born.  
  
Laguna felt as if he had fallen off the cliff in Centra all over again. His legs gave out completely, and he missed the chair, collapsing onto the floor. His head was swimming, and his vision blurred with tears. he choked.  
  
The people of the town sent Ellone and Raine's baby boy to an orphanage instead of keeping them in town. They wouldn't tell me where.  
  
Laguna was doing his best to take in all the information, but it was all too much._ Raine...she can't be...we had so little time together! I wanted...is Elle okay? I can't imagine what this must be doing to her. And Raine's son...my son. I have a son!  
  
I might never see any of them again.  
  
_ Kiros asked. Are you all right?  
  
Laguna shakily raised himself to his feet, facing his two comrades. He swallowed hard. We have to find my son.  
  
Kiros stepped forward. Laguna, I know how you feel. But where do we look? The townspeople could have sent him anywhere. And — he continued, before Laguna could argue, you've got responsibilities here. Esthar needs you.  
  
But what about Elle and my son? Laguna demanded. Dammit, I don't even know his name! He's already lost his mother; I can't let him grow up without a father too!  
  
I'm sorry, Laguna, but you have to, Kiros persisted. There's no other way.  
  
Ward agreed.  
  
Laguna looked at his two comrades. They were telling him to abandon two of the most important things in his life, one of which he had just learned he had. How could he just let the go?  
  
But he knew that they were right. He had already lost them.  
  
I'll find him someday, he promised, sinking back into his chair. I've got to._  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
_Let's talk when it's all done. I have a lot to tell you._  
  
Now, Squall was looking at _himself._ He was standing in the _Ragnarok_'s observation room with a slightly confused expression. Behind him, Kiros and Ward were looking out the windows, trying to act like they weren't listening.  
  
_Laguna made a conscious effort to keep his hands at his side. Wouldn't do to look nervous, not now. Well, if you don't want to hear it, I'll understand.  
  
What is this?_ Squall demanded. _I know you're trying to tell me something, but I don't understand!_  
  
As if in response, the world around him disappeared once again.  
  
_Is something the matter?  
  
Laguna shook his head, ignoring the buzzing as best he could. No, just the faeries.  
  
Edea looked a bit confused, but did not press the subject. I'll certainly try to help in any way I can, she said. If anyone comes here with this girl, I'll be sure to send a message to you in...Winhill?  
  
Laguna nodded. That's right. Oh! He removed the dog tags from around his neck and, unfastening the string, removed a ring from between the two metal plates. It was a simple steel ring, except for the likeness of a roaring lion carved into it. The name _**GRIEVER**_ was engraved on the band.  
  
Take this, he said. That way, she'll know it's me._  
  
...!  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
Squall sat bolt upright. The light streaming through the window in his room nearly blinded him, but he barely noticed.  
  
_She couldn't mean...Laguna...he can't be...._ Blinking furiously, Squall looked down at his hand. For an instant, he felt a wave of relief as he saw that the Griever ring he had seen was not there. It had all been a dream.  
  
Then he remembered. Rinoa had the ring. But nonetheless, the Griever symbol was there, staring up at him from the medallion hanging from his neck. And on his gunblade case. And the weapon itself; they had been a set which he had bought from the Balamb junk shop, _because_ they matched the ring.  
  
_But...it can't be! He can't be my — _ He shook his head vehemently. _This is a trick. It's some kind of joke. It has to be!_  
  
But his own mind was working against him. He remembered that time in the _Ragnarok,_ when Laguna had said those words.  
  
Kiros had said he looked like his mother.  
  
Then he had told him that Ward said it was a good thing he didn't look like his father.  
  
How else could they have known?  
  
_Will Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, and Selphie Tilmitt please report to the main entrance,_ the intercom asked, oblivious to his plight. Squall obligingly struggled to his feet and straightened out his uniform as best he could — he had not bothered to change — and tried to put the discovery out of his mind.  
  
He couldn't.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
The clouds rushed by the windows as the _Ragnarok_ sliced through the upper atmosphere on its way towards Esthar. Far below, the cliffs of Nortes were rising out of the sea and poking into the clouds, looking to be little more than puffs of smoke. Above, the moon could be seen clearly though what thin air existed at this altitude. Save for the faint whining of the engines in back, the ride was completely silent.  
  
More than once, Squall had found himself inwardly stunned by the beauty of the airship's flight. Today, however, his eyes were fixed squarely on the deck in front of him. Alone, he sat in the foremost chair of the observation room, not two meters from where Laguna....  
  
His mind was racing. _Why didn't he tell me sooner? Why didn't he ever come for me? He leaves me alone for seventeen years, and **then** wants to have a talk? What is he expecting? That he, Sis and I will all sit down and be a nice, happy family? I've never had a family; I don't even know what that means.  
  
Sis...Ellone. Why did she tell me? How does she feel about all this. She's obviously not too upset about being separated from Laguna for seventeen years. Does she expect me to feel the same way? I never even met him until a couple weeks ago. I think he's a moron. How am I supposed to accept him as my...._  
  
Suddenly restless, he stood, and began pacing back and forth across the width of the room. _She's expecting me to do something now. Maybe she wants me to be the one who tells Laguna that I know and I forgive him, or something like that. Maybe Laguna's in on this to, so he doesn't have to tell me face to face. Dammit! What do they expect from me? She just dumps all this on my head without a single word of explanation and expects me to take it all in step?! How can I do that? What am I —   
  
_  
  
The voice cut through Squall's thoughts like an Ultima knife. Just as before, it rang silently, seeming to resound off the inside of his head. But this time, it seemed...different. Quieter, more resigned somehow.  
  
_All that remains...is memory._  
  
Ultimecia. The words she had spoken just prior to her defeat within the blackness of time compression. The creature she had become then could no longer be called human, and its voice was far from the harsh, hate-filled tones of her human self.  
  
And she had never finished that sentence.  
  
A flood of images slipped into his mind, like stray thoughts looking for a place to roost. Most of them he did not recognize, but he could see the bar in Deling City, with Julia Heartilly at the piano. Five kids clustered around a rocket, watching it shoot into the sky. A slightly younger Rinoa, feeding Angelo on a hot summer's day. Ellone, Ward, and Odine chasing each other around the doctor's office. Lapin Beach at Dollet, with the Black Widow looming over him. Raine and Ellone talking while he hid down the stairs. Quistis in the Secret Area, declaring herself no longer an Instructor. Cheering crowds as he rode down the streets of Deling City, gunblade held high. A Moomba looking curiously at him as he sounded out his name. Seifer's gunblade arcing down at his head. Balamb Garden sailing overhead as Raijin hauled himself out of the water. Himself, in the Presidential Palace, seen through another man's eyes. Rinoa, smiling at him on the balcony during the victory celebration.  
  
The images kept flowing, and Squall did not try to stop them, nor did he pay them any heed. And for the moment, Laguna was forgotten. Was Ultimecia haunting him? Was she trying to tell him something? What was she trying to say?  
  
_I wonder how everyone else felt about her? Did they condemn her as an evil Sorceress to be destroyed like some monster? I'm pretty sure Zell thought that way. What about the others? Or the rest of the world? When this story gets out, will a single person stop to wonder why she did the things she did?  
  
Or will I be the only one who cares?_  
  
One last memory came to his mind. A beaten and weary Ultimecia was standing in front of the orphanage, barely able to support her own weight. I can't...disappear yet, she said, her voice barely a whisper, as Edea walked over to her.  
  
Feeling suddenly drained, Squall sat down once more, burying his head in his hands. _I have to understand. I have to know why Ultimecia wanted so badly to achieve time compression. I have to know what made her our enemy.  
  
Maybe then, I can finally move on._  
  
Oblivious to the turmoil within its passenger's mind, the Ragnarok began to descend over the Esthar continent, preparing to rejoin the world below.  
  
  


**END OF PART THREE**


	22. Philosophy

Caraway looked out at the crowd of citizens gathered outside the window. It had only been a few weeks since a similar crowd had gathered in front of the Presidential residence to celebrate the introduction of Sorceress Edea. With the death of President Deling and the attempt to assassinate the Sorceress, the event had degenerated into a riot, which had in turn stimulated a small military crackdown. It had hardly been Galbadia's finest hour.  
  
This gathering promised to be even less friendly.  
  
How long have they been out there? he asked, turning away from the window.  
  
Naraka replied, smoothly helping himself to the wine cabinet. The fools seem to believe that they can reverse time and undo the burning of Timber simply by displaying a few badly written signs.  
  
Caraway took another look out the window. The crowd was chanting something, but thankfully he could not hear what. I'm beginning to wonder if this was a wise choice, Jeric.  
  
He heard Naraka set down his wine glass. You made a difficult decision, Phillip. But it was the best thing for Galbadia.  
  
Was it? Caraway wondered. We punished an entire city for the actions of a single, small resistance group. And destroyed any progress that has been made over the last eighteen years as far as integrating Timber into the Republic.  
  
What progress? Naraka challenged. Timber has always been a hotbed of resistance against us. You need not look any farther than the attempted kidnapping of President Deling a month ago. The people sympathized with the resistance, the governor ignored it...and Galbadian citizens were killed by it. We taught them that such dissidence will not be tolerated.  
  
Both Dollet and Balamb have issued statements condemning our actions, Caraway reminded him. We have made even more enemies than we had before.  
  
And what are they going to do? Naraka retorted, without missing a beat. They protest because they do not dare challenge us. Our military is the strongest in the world, and we have proven that we have no compunction against using that might against any enemy, whoever they may be.  
  
Whoever they may be, Caraway repeated, gazing out the back out the window. WILL YOU BURN OUR HOMES NEXT? one sign demanded.  
  
Naraka strode over to the window, motioning at the protesters below. How many people do you see there? Five hundred? A thousand? What do you think the other two million residents are doing? Most of them believe that it is well past time that Timber learned that its resistance will not be tolerated. Remember, sir, that the most outspoken among the populace are rarely the majority.  
  
And that allows us to ignore them?  
  
The populace will never truly understand that the end justifies the means, Naraka insisted. You cannot let their ignorance undermine our efforts.  
  
The realities of warfare, Caraway sighed. He had been a soldier long enough to see the truth the general's words. Galbadia's independence from the collapsing Dollet Empire had been achieved through means which thankfully escaped the history books, and securing its dominance in the continent had been accomplished by several bloody wars and the destruction of countless minor nations. While the technique was hardly one to be proud of, it had kept the nation secure for nearly a century.  
  
But, that same ideal had cost him his daughter.  
  
Naraka smiled. Phillip, my friend, you have been cursed with a morality that can prove deadly in the world of warfare. Fortunately, you have always been able to overcome your doubts and do what needs to be done.  
  
But we're not at war.  
  
You may be an accomplished soldier, my friend, but you are new to the world of politics. Soon you will realize that we are indeed at war, every minute of every day. But in this conflict, the worst weapon we can use is conventional' warfare.  
  
Caraway shook his head. I'm not sure I understand.  
  
The threat of force is infinitely more powerful than force itself, Naraka continued. And we must continue to demonstrate our resolve, or we will lose that strength. Burning Timber was a necessity for the future of Galbadia. He paused, looking out at the crowd. And furthermore, it is done. Any action you take now will only weaken our resolve, and Timber will still have been burned.  
  
Reluctantly, Caraway nodded. We cannot turn back now.  
  
Nor should we. Everything we have done was in the best interests of Galbadia.  
  
Caraway said nothing, but one more thought plagued his mind. _And how many more families will I have to destroy before Galbadia is safe?_


	23. Jailbreak

_How long have I been in here?  
  
Why does it matter?_  
  
Rinoa wrapped her arms around her legs and shivered. It was cold in the prison; the air conditioners and ventilation system worked extremely well, especially with the help of the prison's all-metal construction. She had heard that the place was a miracle in engineering.  
  
All she knew was that it was cold. And dark. And probably where she would be spending the rest of her life.  
  
The door slid open, admitting two soldiers and a guard. The soldiers watched her warily, weapons at the ready, as the guard stepped forward. You're being transferred to solitary confinement, the guard said. Come with us.  
  
Rinoa nodded glumly, and allowed them to escort her out of the cell. Both soldiers fell in behind her, and another guard watched their movements from the opposite side of the circular walk, machine gun at the ready. She realized that they were afraid of her.  
  
_They know I'm a Sorceress,_ she remembered. _Of course; because I used my powers in Timber to...  
  
To kill somebody._  
  
She had never been able to quite get over the idea that she had killed people, or how Squall and all the others could do so with such ease. It bothered her every time.  
  
Except in Timber. Then, it had been almost surreal, like her mind had been detached from her body through the whole event. She tried to tell herself it was because of Timber being burned, but a part of her knew that was not true. _Before I became a Sorceress, I wouldn't have killed him._  
  
She remembered something her father had said once, about how impersonal war had become after guns were introduced. He said that something was lost when you could not face your enemy close-up; it allowed the shooter to distance himself from the whole thing.  
  
With magic, it was even worse. _He said that it was better that way, because the soldiers would be more willing to fight. But what is this power going to do to me?_  
  
The lights dimmed, and Rinoa could feel the floor begin to vibrate. The prison was submerging again. Or was it rising? She had lost track. What difference did it make?  
  
Could _I use my Sorceress powers to escape?_ she wondered. But then, the Shell field might dampen her magical abilities some, and this was a heavily guarded military prison.  
  
_Squall will come for me,_ she thought. _I know he wouldn't just leave me here. He'll come back for me, I'm sure of it!_  
  
_But...he saw me use my powers, too. What's going to happen once we escape? What if he's afraid of me?  
  
Maybe he should be. I am._  
  
Their feet rang dully on the metal floor, and the mechanically regulated chill seemed dank and oppressive. She followed the guards down the stairs in silence, head bowed. The guard walked at a carefully regulated pace, as if his anxiousness to be done with this business and away from the Sorceress were conflicting with his equally strong desire not to make any slip-ups in the transfer. They walked down a mindless pattern of stairs followed by more stairs, progressing down what seemed to be the endless vertical expanse of the prison.  
  
_Maybe I deserve to be in here. I'm a killer. I always told myself I was fighting for Timber's future, but now my actions have destroyed that future. All I brought them was pain and suffering._  
  
They were halfway down some unidentified set of stairs, when a rang out from somewhere up above. The guard stopped dead in his tracks and looked up, alarmed.  
  
An instant later, an alarm began to ring. _Intruder alert,_ a calm, synthesized voice stated. _Monsters will be set loose on every level. Use of deadly force is authourized. The anti-magic field will be lifted._  
  
Just as these words were spoken, Rinoa felt a pricking sensation in the small of her back. One of the Galbadian soldiers now had his saber held bare millimeters behind her.  
  
Come on! the guard ordered, and broke into a run.  
  
They didn't get far. Before they had taken three steps, the guard's body had been engulfed in fire. He screamed as his chest became the flash point for a magical Flare, and carrened forward to the bottom of the stairs, landing hard.  
  
The two soldiers shouted in unison, and Rinoa heard a clanging on the stairs behind her. By the time she had turned around, one of the soldiers had been thrown off the stairs, and the other was falling past her, both with nasty cuts across their torsos below the armor plate.  
  
In their place stood a very familiar form. One of the last she had expected to see.  
  
she exclaimed. What are you doing here?  
  
A gunshot sounded from up above. In response, Seifer pointed his gunblade in the direction of the shooter and fired off a shot. What's it look like? he snapped. I'm breaking you out!  
  
Rinoa's mind was spinning. _Seifer? Here? Why is he helping me? Can I trust him? The last time I saw him in the Lunatic Pandora, he — _  
  
Another shot rang out, and a bullet struck the edge of the stairs only a few inches from Rinoa.  
  
You coming or not? Seifer asked.  
  
_What do I have to lose?_ Cautiously, she nodded.  
  
Seifer tossed her a weapon that looked like an exact copy of her old Pinwheel, motioning back up the stairs with his gunblade. Let's go!**  
  
**

- - = = = = - -**  
**

  
Feeling just as lost as she had her first time in the Lunatic Pandora, Rinoa dutifully followed Seifer up the flights of stairs leading to the top of the prison tower. Even though the Pinwheel seemed in perfect working condition, she merely hid behind the older boy whenever they ran into trouble, and let him fight them off. There were too many thoughts running through her head for her to concentrate on any one thing. Helping him fight never occurred to her.  
  
Before she knew it, he was vaulting over the barrier that separated them from the stairs to the top level. There was gunfire from across the gaping pit that ran the height of the prison, and Seifer occasionally fired blind shots from his gunblade, but neither could ever manage to strike anything.  
  
_Why is Seifer trying to help me?_ she wondered. _A week ago, he junctioned me to Sorceress Adel._ She shuddered at the memory. _Does he expect me to forgive him now, or is he trying to make up for all the wrong he's done?_  
  
He jarred to a halt on top of the stairs, so quickly that Rinoa could not stop in time to avoid colliding with him.  
  
What do you think you're doing? demanded a voice ahead of them. Rinoa glanced around Seifer to see a man in a Galbadian officer's uniform standing by a panel about halfway across the room.  
  
We're just passing through, Seifer said casually.  
  
The hell you are! Get the Mobile Six in here! He punched a command onto the panel an instant before being engulfed in a pillar of lightning. If Seifer's Thundaga had not killed him, he made a good show of faking it.  
  
Even before they could move, there was a heavy thumping somewhere above them. Like footsteps, except far too loud. A dark shadow was moving around at the top of the next flight of stairs.  
  
They're not giving up without a fight, Seifer muttered. Then, cocking his gunblade, he ran forward, towards the stairs. Hey! RoboJerk! Down here! Let's see what you've got!  
  
Rinoa exclaimed, rushing after him.  
  
In a flurry of motion, a silvery-grey form sprung down the stairs. Rinoa spun as it landed behind them, producing a hum that was as frightening as any animal growl. The thing stood at least twice as tall as her, and was permanently in a hunchbacked position. A pair of winglike fins sprouted from its back, and Rinoa could make out missile tubes lining the edges. Far out of reach was the shallow, barrel-shaped form of its power generator. A single red sensor eye stared at her from its angular head.  
  
A spindly hand lashed out at Rinoa, who ducked it with a slight yelp as the cannon mounted on its wrist barely missed removing her head. She instinctively loosed the Pinwheel at the machine, but it bounced harmlessly off its armored chest. Reeling in the device, she rolled away to try and collect herself. Obviously not impressed, it brought up its cannon-arm for another try. But a Thundaga pillar speared through the machine, seeming to give it pause. Seifer charged an instant later, leaping as high as he could and raking his gunblade across the thing's neck,' probably hoping to damage its sensor eye. Sparks flew, but its other arm lashed out, throwing him across the room. He landed hard, and it advanced on him, a menacing whine erupting from one of its cannons.  
  
Rinoa did not even realize what she was doing until the bolt of lightning actually erupted from her hands. The electrical energy washed over the machine's form, freezing it long enough for Seifer to regain his feet. The Mobile 6 sluggishly tried to track him with the cannon, but he wasn't about to give it the chance. He charged the device, whirling in a hellish, magic-assisted fury. Again and again, his blade collided with the joint where its legs connected to the torso, and the Mobile 6 was shaking wildly. Then, with a flash of energy, Seifer propelled the entire machine backwards, and it stumbled, nearly falling over. Focusing all the energy she could, Rinoa drove two spears of lightning into its back. The Thundara caused a bright flash in the generator, and the machine went limp. Its sensor eye died out, and the humming it produced ceased completely.  
  
Hmph...easier than I thought it would be, Seifer said. Let's go.  
  
That was when she noticed the floor was shaking.  
  
The prison's rising! she exclaimed.  
  
Seifer nonetheless made a break for the stairs going up.  
  
Confused, Rinoa followed him up to one of the prison's parking areas. The door was still open for some reason, and a cloud of dust was billowing in. Side-by-side were a pair of Galbadian troop transports.  
  
And a motorcycle, which Seifer made straight for. Get on! he commanded as he slid into the seat.  
  
A wave of understanding hit her. No way! she exclaimed. You're not planning to —  
  
You wanna stay here? Come on; the longer you wait, the higher we get!  
  
Reluctantly, Rinoa gritted her teeth and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his midsection. Seifer immediately gunned the engines, and she pressed her eyes and mouth tightly shut as they shot out into the cloud of dust, resisting the urge to scream. The floor disappeared under them, and suddenly they were in freefall. She could feel the dust flying past, scratching her arms and legs as she buried her face in the back of Seifer's trenchcoat.  
  
And then they were on the ground. She could feel the jolt, and then the motorcycle skewed to the left as the rear wheel failed to find solid purchase. Seifer wrestled with the vehicle, and in a few seconds, they were moving once more.  
  
They emerged from the cloud of dust a moment later, and Rinoa dared to open her eyes. They were racing along what could generously be called a road leading away from the prison at a rapid clip; she thought she could still feel the ground shaking as the prison drove its way up. Or maybe it was just the motorcycle. Or her. This was all happening so fast....  
  
Seifer brought the bike to a stop at a crossroads where an old Galbadian vehicle lay half-buried in sand. Rinoa could see two figures on the vehicle, a big dark-skinned boy sitting on the cabin and a shorter girl with silvery hair standing beside him. Raijin and Fujin, she remembered. Seifer's posse.  
  
Fujin asked. Even though she didn't speak any louder than an average person, it always sounded like she was shouting.  
  
Like I told you guys, no problem. Seifer swung easily off the motorcycle, then offered Rinoa a hand. You remember Rinoa?  
  
  
  
Hey, great to see you, ya know? Raijin propelled himself forward, thrusting out his hand. Rinoa took it, smiling politely. Seifer was worried sick when he heard about you, ya know? Couldn't wait to get out here, ya —  
  
Stepping forward, Fujin gave him a swift kick in the shin.  
  
  
  
Rinoa raised her eyebrows. She had forgotten how...interesting the two were.  
  
Seifer ignored the incident. We'll camp here for the night. Keep a watch out for Galbadian patrols. Any objections?  
  
  
  
Sounds good to me, ya know! So where are we gonna go now?  
  
They were silent for a moment; Rinoa realized that Seifer was looking at her.  
  
she said quietly. I want to go back to Timber.


	24. Liberty's Ashes

Their journey was made in an awkward silence. Fujin and Raijin did not say a word in Rinoa's presence, although the former occationally had to remind her companion of the fact. And Seifer always made it his business to be as far away from her as he could; he normally wouldn't even look at her.  
  
Now, they were following one of the railways that led into Timber, now silent as the trains had stopped. The sky was reddening, and the sun was beginning to disappear behind the mountains to the west. They would probably arrive at the town just in time for sunset.  
  
Rinoa was alone. Fujin and Raijin were off to one side, and Seifer had gone on ahead in what had become the standard formation for them. She guessed that they were trying not to make her uncomfortable, but as it was, she felt isolated, lonely. All she could do was keep walking doggedly on, staring at Seifer's back.  
  
It had certainly given her plenty of time to sort out what was happening. She had gone over the situation in her head dozens of times. The last time she had seen Seifer, he had junctioned her to Sorceress Adel. The experience had been one of the most horrifying in her life, but somehow she had never been able to blame Seifer for it. She had not realized why until recently. Seifer had been manipulated from the beginning by Sorceress Ultimecia; he had never been acting on his own accord. He had been nothing more than a pawn in someone else's grand scheme.  
  
And, in a way, so had she. Ultimecia's possession of her had been a major part of both her plot to achieve time compression and Esthar's plan to defeat her. She had not been manipulated exactly, but she had been used to achieve someone else's goals. She could understand Seifer's situation, at least to a degree. That was a bigpart of why she could not condemn him for his actions.  
  
The other part was that Seifer would never have been involved in all this if he had not come to Timber, to help the Forest Owls.  
  
For the first time, she noticed the tendrils of smoke rising above the horizon. At first, she assumed it was the last remnants of the Galbadians' burning the town, but then realized that it had already been several days. Certainly the fires would have gone out by now.  
  
Seifer called back. Rinoa looked around, but could not see another soul. Nonetheless, she checked her Pinwheel.  
  
Timber rested on the top of a shallow hill, and had been designed on two levels. The center of the hill had been dug out, and the rail station had been built into it. As the town grew, an upper level had been built on top of the hill as well, and another pair of rail stations were added. This was when Timber's public-transport rail network had emerged. When the project was complete, the city had been a masterpiece in architecture.  
  
Now, as Rinoa scaled the hill and looked out over the town, all she saw was a blackened ruin.  
  
Seifer had been right; Galbadian soldiers were patrolling the streets, and all the entrances were blocked off by Army transports. Not that it mattered; now someone could enter the city from just about anywhere.  
  
Man, this is bad, ya know? Raijin said, in an uncommonly hushed voice.  
  
Fujin agreed.  
  
Rinoa ingnored the two and ventured farther into the ruined city. The smoke, she saw, led from a number of small fires in what had been the city streets. People in tattered clothes were clustered around, huddling up against the autumn chill.  
  
_Campfires,_ she realized. _For the people who don't have homes any more._  
  
One of the men at a nearby campfire noticed her attention. What're you lookin' at? he snapped.  
  
Rinoa took a step back, despite the fact that a good five meters already separated them. Nothing. I'm sorry.  
  
The man nodded, and started to look away when a glint of recognition shone in his eyes. Hey, I know you. You're that girl from the TV announcement...that resistence faction, right? The Forest Owls?  
  
Rinoa blinked. Well, yeah....  
  
I knew it! He leapt to his feet and quickly covered the distance between them. You're the one who did all this! If it weren't for you, the Galbadians would have left us alone, and my family would still have a roof to sleep under!  
  
Stunned, Rinoa took another step back, but this time, her legs nearly gave out from under her.   
  
Stupid kid! The hell did you think you were doing? Huh? Crackdown wasn't good enough for you, so you figured to see how far you could push em, is that it?  
  
I...I only wanted...it was all for...Timber's future, Rinoa stammered.  
  
The man gestured around him, at the blackened skeletons that had once been houses and the rubble-filled streets. This the future you wanted? Cause it don't look so great to me!  
  
She shook her head, unable to even look at him. I was only trying...to help, she pleaded, fighting back tears.  
  
He snorted. Well, thanks a lot. Next time, why don't you take your help' and —  
  
Seifer planted himself in front of her. There a problem here?  
  
The Timber man glared at him. The hell are _you?_  
  
Get out of my sight, Seifer growled. They stared at each other for a moment, then, with a last disdainful look at Rinoa, the other man turned and stalked back to the campfire.  
  
Rinoa retreated as far as her legs would take her, evenually collapsing on one of the railroad bridges that criscrossed the town. From there, she could see out over most of the city. Or the ruins that had once been a city. She could see movement in the streets; Galbadian army vehicles, soldiers clearing off the railroads. After all the town had been through, what had been accomplished. Now, Timber was all but destroyed, and there were more Galbadians than ever.  
  
_It's my fault. If I had thought my actions through, I would have realized how dangerous a situation I was in. But I thought that, once SeeD came, we would be able to do anything. I thought the Galbadians wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop us.  
  
I thought...this was a game._  
  
She remembered how furious she ahd been when she learned about the Galbadians' occupation of Timber, and the role her father had played. She had marched straight to him and announced that she was joining the resistence. From that point on, it had all been about beating him. She had managed to convince herself that she really was interested in Timber's future, rather than her own little family fued. She had persued her goal with a kind of fanatiscism, and would not admit, even to herself, that she was anything less than committed.  
  
_Squall saw it. So did Quistis. How many other people knew that I was a joke? Was I the only person I managed to fool?_  
  
She buried her head in her arms, and stopped trying to hold back the tears.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
At first, Seifer tried to hide the fact that he was watching her, but it soon became apparent that she wasn't going to notice. He kept his distance, standing in the ruin of what had once been someone's house. If Fujin and Raijin knew what was good for them, they'd set up camp and leave him alone.  
  
He hadn't known what seeing Rinoa again would do to him. Trouble was, he still didn't. He was doing his best not to think about it, but he knew that it wouldn't last. The longer they travelled together, the more he would have to face her.  
  
_Yeah, well that's not going to happen,_ he thought icily. _She'll want to run straight back to Squall, and everybody's hero'll take it from there. Since when did anyone bother to give a second thought about me, when they've got Mr. Leader around to make it all better?_  
  
His hand had closed around his gunblade. Forcing his grip to relax, he turned away and searched for his companions.


	25. Running Away

Maybe she had completely spent herself the night before, but as Rinoa looked out at the ruined city, at the people trying to piece their lives back together out of the rubble, she found that she could not feel a thing. After all she had done — tried to do — for the town, now it did not even seem to matter. And she hated herself for not caring.  
  
As she walked back off the bridge, she saw Seifer crouched over a small cluster of wood, hand outstretched. A puff of flame erupted from the wood, but did little more than char the edges. Cursing softly, he tried again, with no better results.  
  
Rinoa remembered that he had been doing exactly the same thing when they had first met. Even though this time, he was in the middle of a ruined street and Fujin and Raijin were nowhere to be seen, she could not help but think back to that fateful summer.  
  
_It's already been a year,_ she thought. _And now everything's changed._ Instead of that self-confident smile he had used to have, Seifer's face was now a grim, emotionless mask. His grey trenchcoat looked to have been hastily repaired, and was slightly frayed at the edges. And there was the scar, still an angry red, across the bridge of his nose.  
  
He was nothing like the boy she had fallen in love with the year before. Now, he almost reminded her of Squall.  
  
Silently, she sat down next to him. He ignored her, casting another spell on the pile of wood. After a moment, she stretched out her own hands, attempting to start a controlled fire within the mass of wood. While she wasn't exactly trained in the use of magic, she knew enough to cast spells; why not this? Just visualize the flame...focus....  
  
A terrific fireball erupted from the wood, sending a giant puff of black smoke towards the sky. Both she and Seifer jumped backward in surprise, and Rinoa's heart skipped a beat.  
  
Small flames now poked their way from between the completely blackened wood.  
  
Quickly, Seifer threw some pieces of untouched wood onto the small fire, while Rinoa stood sheepishly off to the side. _I wonder what he thinks of my Sorceress powers,_ she thought. _I'm sure he knows about them, but he hasn't said a word.  
  
But then, he hasn't said a word to me since the prison. Why did he break me out, anyway? Was he trying to make up for everything he did under Ultimecia?_ Involuntarily, she remembered being in the Lunatic Pandora, held firmly in his grip as Adel forced her way through the seal that was meant to be her tomb.  
  
His hands had been shaking.  
  
she began, looking over at him. She didn't know what she wanted to say, but she felt like she had to say _something._ She wanted to know what was going on inside his head.  
  
He did not react to her at all, simply sitting back down next to the fire.  
  
Rinoa wanted to try again, but this time, her mouth would not even open. There were too many thoughts running through her mind; she wanted to understand what Seifer was going through, but another part of her was screaming to run away before he did anything else. She couldn't bring herself to accept his actions at face value.  
  
Why did you do it, Seifer? she asked finally. Why did you join with Ultimecia?  
  
  
Seifer stared into the fire, not trusting himself to look at Rinoa, and not really wanting to.  
  
_I didn't know about Ultimecia when I joined her,_ he thought. _I didn't know anything. I thought I had a chance to fulfill my dream. I wanted to do something important. I wanted to be someone.  
  
I didn't want to be second fiddle to Mr. Leader for the rest of my life._  
  
What difference does it make? he growled.  
  
I want to know.  
  
He got to his feet, glaring down at her. What's it going to change? If I tell you my story, will I get a place to live? Will I have somewhere to go where I'm not recognized as the Sorceress' lap dog? Will I be ever be able to go back to Garden? Will I ever be able to have a normal life again? He shook his head, turning away from her. What happened, happened. What difference does why' make?  
  
Rinoa stood as well. Seifer, I'm sure they'll understand if you'd just explain —  
  
Since when has anyone tried to understand me? Seifer demanded. Since when has anyone cared?  
  
Now, it was Rinoa who shook her head. No, Seifer; that's not fair. I know you. You don't _want_ anyone to understand you. That's why you make yourself so hard to get along with. You're afraid of what will happen if someone gets close, so you make sure no one wants to. In his periphery, he could see her put her hands on her hips. Well, you got your wish, and there are probably only three people in the whole world who can see through it. But like it or not, I'm one of them. So if you want me to feel sorry for you, it's going to take more than self-pity.  
  
_Self-pity, huh?_ Who says I want you to feel sorry for me?  
  
I want to help, Seifer. But I have to understand. Why did you do all those things? It's not like you to let yourself be manipulated like that.  
  
_Yeah, well that's what happens when you bother to have dreams._ That's none of your business.  
  
Rinoa sighed. I knew it. You're just like Squall.  
  
Seifer rounded on her, but a voice behind them cut off any response he could have made. They both turned, and saw a trio of Galbadian soldiers and an officer making their way towards them.  
  
the officer called. You two! Out of the street! No — He stopped dead in his tracks. W...what the _HECK?!_  
  
It's the renegade, sir! one of the soldiers exclaimed. And he's got the Sorceress with him!  
  
Shouldn't have shown your faces round here, declared the officer. Looks like we need to teach you a lesson! He motioned to the two soldiers who had not spoken. You and you. Get them!  
  
Obligingly, the soldiers drew their weapons and charged across the distance separating them. Seifer's gunblade leapt into his hand nearly of its own accord, and he parried the man's first swing without even thinking.  
  
Twin spears of lightning emerged out of thin air and struck the second guard, but he continued on towards Rinoa, who was shying away from the attack.  
  
That was the last he had time to see; an instant later, the first soldier was on him again. He swung low, but Seifer easily parried the assault, then drove his foot into the man's exposed back. He stumbled, and Seifer took advantage of the moment of breath to call on the powers of his GF. A maelstrom of fire exploded around the Galbadian, and proved far more effective than it had on the fire; the soldier collapsed even before the spell had ran itself out.  
  
Rinoa let out a cry that instantly reminded him of the second solder. Rinoa was lying on one knee, clutching her arm. Her Pinwheel appeared to be damaged, and the arm was bleeding. The soldier was standing over her, hand outstretched in the casting pose.  
  
Seifer's eyes clouded with rage, and for the next few seconds, his body seemed to move of its own accord. In the space of a heartbeat, Seifer had close the distance, and swung his gunblade at the man with all the force he could find, squeezing the trigger as hard as he could. The blade sliced through the man's shoulder guard, the bullet was dead on target, and Seifer's following kick sent him to the ground, without his weapon. Seifer automatically shifted the grip on his gunblade, and, teeth clenched, he raised it above his head to —   
  
Seifer! No!  
  
Rinoa's words broke him out of the trance, and he looked down at the Galbadian soldier. His helmet had been knocked loose, and Seifer could see the look of terror in his eyes. The man couldn't be more than a year older than Seifer was. A little stunned at himself, he took a step back, still holding the gunblade menacingly at the man as he scrambled back to his feet and the other two soldiers.  
  
Maybe we should get reinforcements, sir, the third soldier suggested.  
  
the officer said, then bellowed, We're not retreating! And when we get back, we're _really_ going to teach you twerps a lesson! With that, he turned and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
They were silent for a few moments, as Seifer struggled to control his breathing. After a short while, Rinoa took a step towards him. she began, but trailed off.  
  
Hey, what was that all about?  
  
Seifer looked behind him to see Fujin and Raijin running up over one of the bridges. Raijin was carrying the bloody carcass of a Geezard in one hand.  
  
Fujin demanded.  
  
We're fine, Seifer declared, but he could not bring himself to release the grip on his gunblade.  
  
The Galbadians know we're here, Rinoa said. I think it would be best if we left.  
  
But we just got here, ya —  
  
Fujin kicked her companion in the shin, and he let out a responding yelp, dropping the Geezard as he clutched his foot. TRAIN, DOLLET, she elaborated, pointing back across the bridge.  
  
Rinoa nodded, then turned to him with a look of — concern? — in her eyes. Let's go, Seifer. There's no point in staying here.  
  
Seifer quickly broke the stare. he said, stalking toward the bridge. Let's get out of here.


	26. Trial by Fire

The instant they passed through the city gates, it was apparent something was wrong. There was something about the people carried themselves; hurried, hushed, as if to loiter or speak a single word out loud would cause some great hammer to crush them from the sky. And the sheer sparseness of the population throughout the plaza spoke volumes as well.  
  
Fujin summarized.  
  
Seifer half-reflexively scanned the area for threats. A flash of color, a single sound, anything. And even when he couldn't detect a single warning sign, the atmosphere of the city told him that if something hadn't snapped, it would soon. And considering the normally laid-back, festival atmosphere of the city, he could only think of one thing that could be causing this.  
  
Looks like we're crashing the party, he said, softly.  
  
Yeah, looks like trouble, ya know, Raijin agreed.  
  
Almost instantly, he began to doubt the wisdom of coming here. But then, if he made wise choices, he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.  
  
Something's wrong, Rinoa said. You don't think we're going run into any trouble, do you?  
  
Why should today be any different? Seifer nonetheless strode into the city, always searching the streets for the telltale flash of blue.  
  
_They want to rumble,_ he thought. _Well, I'll give it to them._  
  
With every step, he became more certain that the enemy was waiting just around the next corner, despite the fact that a half-dozen next corners' later, there was still no sign. Off to the left, he could see Lapin Beach, still adorned with shell craters and the burned, twisted hulk of the Black Widow. And to his right, the Main Avenue led into the heart of the city.  
  
Barely a month ago, he had led two other prospective SeeDs down that road during the graduation exam. Then, there had been fighting all around them, and he hadn't needed to bother with all this caution and nerves. Then, he had been totally relaxed, in complete control of —   
  
There was a flurry of motion; something was falling from the great arch they were passing under. Reacting instantly, Seifer had unhooked and cocked his gunblade, bringing it up in one fluid motion — and caught himself just in time to save the brown cat as it landed a bare meter away. Letting out a sort of squeak, it hurried away down the road. Growling at himself, Seifer reattached the gunblade and set off again down the road.  
  
Rinoa asked from behind him. Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, we could always go to one of the smaller towns.  
  
He kept going. _I have never run away from a fight in my life, and I'm not starting now.  
  
Besides, I could use a good clash right about now._  
  
He knew it was his imagination, but the street seemed to be narrower, and the number of dark side alleys multiplying. More places for the enemy to hide. Now, every shadow seemed to contain the glint of their armor, and beyond every corner beckoned the blue of their uniforms. As if they were waiting just for him, then disappearing through some form of core magic, just before he could find them.  
  
_Come on!_ he wanted to scream. _Show yourselves and fight, you cowards!_ But he restrained himself.  
  
There was not a single soul in the streets.  
  
When he first heard the blast, it seemed to boom through the quiet streets, reverberating within his heart. Off in the distance, ahead and to the right, the faint but distinct popping of gunfire began to emerge. And perhaps it was his imagination, but he thought he could hear voices, too.  
  
That's our cue, he declared. His gunblade was out an instant later, and he had broken into a dead run, not thinking if his companions could keep up. He reached the town's Central Square, but ignored the hotel that beckoned from the other side; the battle was calling him now. He pounded out of the city and across the bridge, and onto the stone path up the rising slope. He could hear his companions following behind, but all his attention was focused on the action above. He could make out the explosions of Fire magic, and could even make out the two different calibers of machine guns. The sounds weren't moving around, so he guessed that both sides had each other pinned down. But there was also another sound; a mechanical _clank-clank-clank_ that Seifer could identify all too easily. He cautiously negotiated his way past a heavily scuffed part of the trail — where a part seemed to have fallen off into the sea below — and charged up the remainder of the distance onto level ground.  
  
There was a full-fledged battle raging on the small plateau that overlooked the communications tower. On the near side, an array of green-uniformed Dollet soldiers was attempting to press an attack on a more distant number of blue-and red-uniformed Galbadians. Dollet was trying to fight their way down the winding path to the comm tower itself, but the Galbadians were creating a virtual wall of Fire whenever they came near, and the path was already lined with green-uniformed wounded and dead.  
  
What's going on? Rinoa asked.  
  
Looks like a revolution, ya know! Raijin offered.  
  
The Galbadians were now advancing along the path, pushing the Dollet soldiers back to the plateau where the four of them stood. It didn't look like the small band of local soldiers would be able to carry the fight.  
  
Seifer didn't consider for a second what to do. Thanks to his failure to pass any of his field tests, he had more SeeD training than any other student in Garden. Besides, if he'd had his way, he would have kicked those Galbadians out of there a long time ago. Instantly, he called on his GF, focusing his attention on the mass of advancing Galbadian soldiers. Under his gaze, a tiny sphere of blinding light emerged above the Galbadians' heads, a miniature sun that exploded into a burning nova. More than half the soldiers in the group were thrown to the ground, bodies blackened and unrecognizable, and the rest scattered in terror of the unexpected assault.  
  
Seifer — Rinoa began.  
  
Let's go. Seifer readied his gunblade, pointing straight at the Galbadian soldiers.  
  
  
  
Yeah! Time to get it on, ya know!  
  
Without waiting any further, Seifer charged. He was upon the Galbadians in an instant, launching a spinning attack that ripped through the front of one soldier's uniform, then spun himself to accommodate the weapon's momentum. Coming back around, he buried the blade in the staggering soldier's side, squeezing the trigger. The soldier fell, and Seifer stopped paying attention to him. Fujin and Raijin had joined the battle beside him, and he thought he saw the flash of Rinoa's Pinwheel as well, but all his attention was focused on one task, and that was to win the fight.  
  
A Galbadian officer was readying his arm-gun, and a pair of soldiers were charging him, weapons drawn. Seifer enveloped the officer with the throes of a Firaga and parried the soldiers attacks with a forceful swing of his gunblade. He followed up with a sound kick to one of the soldiers, who was toppled over the cliff and likely would not pose anyone a problem again.  
  
The second soldier was pressing the attack. He swung high at Seifer's head, attempting to catch him off guard, but Seifer countered with an upward strike that nearly disarmed the man. Shifting his grip, he brought the weapon down on the soldier's helmet before he could recover, and the Galbadian, dazed, collapsed to the ground. Just to make sure he was out of the fight, Seifer deployed a Fira before he moved on.  
  
The Galbadians were backing off. The soldiers, leaving their fallen where they lay, were backing down to the curve in the path, apparently to regroup. The instant he saw this, he knew something was wrong; Galbadians were trained _never_ to give their opponents time to breathe in the middle of a battle.  
  
So he was not particularly surprised when he heard a loud _thump_ behind him and a sort of mechanical roar. He spun just in time to see a giant metal spider standing not ten meters away, its sensor eye glowing a furious red.  
  
The iron pincers of the Black Widow snapped shut bare centimeters above his head as he ducked the monster's advance. Reflexively, he struck his gunblade against the claws, but it simply bounced off with a loud _clang._ Cursing, he dodged again, but one of its pointed legs found his side, throwing him to the ground. He landed on a protruding rock, and pain flared up his back. He rolled quickly to avoid being skewered under the machine's claw-like feet. He emerged behind the machine, and immediately sent a pillar of lightning to spear through the monster. It froze for an instant, but it would obviously take far more energy than that to incapacitate it. Instead, it lurched backward, colliding with Seifer and throwing him off his feet. He lost his grip on his gunblade, and the weapon clattered to the path, out of reach.  
  
RAIJIN, HELP! Fujin's voice exclaimed, and an instant later a shuriken glanced off the side of the machine. It halted in its course for Seifer and turned to assess the new threat. Making no mistake about the opportunity he had, he abandoned his dignity and scrambled for his gunblade. The weapon, he noticed, was already badly battered and scratched from the fighting.  
  
All right, pal, he growled, cocking his gunblade. Let's see what you've _really_ got.  
  
His grip tightened around the gunblade, and his vision became tinged with red as he focused on the offending shape of the Black Widow. A puff of flame erupted as he prepared for the strike, and he knew he was ready.  
  
_Crucible...._  
  
He charged forward, and for an instant everything seemed to slow, as if he were trying to run at the bottom of a lake. But he pushed through the barrier, and exploded towards the Black Widow. He took two great swings at the machine's side, and this time, the gunblade sliced right through the armor, burning a crimson cross in the broken metal plates. He held the weapon steady, and the cross of fire began to glow more and more intensely, beginning to warp the space around it and envelop the machine in a haze of magical fire.  
  
Then, the ground beneath exploded in a crimson pillar of flame, and he could hear the protesting of the machine as its innards were burned to ash by the inferno that engulfed it. The flame ran its course and disappeared, leaving the metal beast, scorched and twisted, lying beaten on the ground.  
  
Seifer, completely drained, collapsed beside it.


	27. Clouded Judgment

He's coming around?  
  
Yes, finally. His friends were getting agitated.  
  
I need to speak with him, right away.  
  
I don't think we should try to rush him. He was badly drained in the battle; he needs more time to heal.  
  
We're quickly running out of time. Send him to me as soon as possible.  
  
The sound of the door closing was like a thunderclap, jarring Seifer's mind back to consciousness. His eyes flew open, only to snap back closed at the blinding glare. Grunting, he tried to force the issue, squinting against the brightness in an effort to determine his surroundings.  
  
The operative word seemed to be white.' He looked up at a white ceiling, flanked by white walls and a white curtain. A white sheet covered him up to the chest, although he was still fully clothed. A man in a white lab coat was hurrying over to his white bed.  
  
Easy, easy, he cautioned. Don't force yourself. You nearly had a heart attack, and for a while we weren't sure you would make it, even once we used the Phoenix Down.  
  
_I'm in a hospital,_ Seifer realized. _In Dollet, probably._ Who are you?  
  
I'm Doctor Tigan, the man replied. You're in Dollet's General Infirmary. He smiled. Don't worry, there's no charge.  
  
Seifer swung his legs out over the side and pulled himself to his feet. Where's the exit?  
  
Tigan paused. Actually, Mr. Almasy, after what you did for us at the comm tower, you've drawn the attention of...certain members of the Parliament. They were quite insistent that you speak with them as soon as you were able.  
  
_Dollet's Parliament?_ Seifer scoffed. _Bunch of stuffed-shirt pansies who can't take care of their own capital without SeeD help. This should be good for a laugh._  
  
Where do I go? he asked.  
  
  
Rinoa's voice assaulted him the moment he stepped into the waiting room. She appeared to have been pacing next to a couch containing Fujin and Raijin, both of whom now sprung to their feet.  
  
See, I told you he'd be all right, ya know! Raijin exclaimed. Ain't nothing can keep Seifer down, ya know!  
  
Fujin put in.  
  
Rinoa approached him, but paused awkwardly a meter or so away. I'm...glad you're all right, she ventured.  
  
Seifer guessed that she was trying to be considerate, but all he saw was that she still felt uncomfortable when she was around him. And she had every reason to.  
  
I've got a meeting with the Parliament, he said, stepping past Rinoa towards the exit. Anyone wanna come?  
  
  
Dollet's Parliament building was every bit as majestic as the Centra civilization of which it was a relic. The domed room Seifer was escorted into bore enough headroom to accommodate an adult Marlboro and was sided liberally with glass paneling, an effect which created an intricate pattern of light on the stone floor. This sign of modernization somehow fit in perfectly with the gothic construction of the room, playing over the ring of tables that usually housed Dollet's Parliament and accentuating the stone-relief Dollet emblem that decorated the floor in the very center. Below the dome, the walls were bare, yet a modified version of the Centra Pledge of Honor ran along the ceiling edge.  
  
Rinoa exclaimed.  
  
Yeah, this place is looking good, ya know?  
  
  
  
Which one of you is Seifer Almasy?  
  
The voice came from a shadow on the opposite side of the room. Not particularly impressed by the cloak-and-dagger touch, Seifer stepped forward. That's me.  
  
Of course. The form stepped forward, to reveal an aged man wearing the finest in Dollet's royal wear. I am Arch-Duke Larken, the prime minister of the Dollet Dukedom. The man behind you is War Minister Gerrit.  
  
Seifer spun around to see another, dark-haired man in a dark-green Dollet Marshall's uniform standing in the doorway he had just come through. Nice trick, he observed.  
  
You're recovering from a coma, Mr. Almasy, Gerrit said dryly. Seifer recognized his voice as that of the man talking to Tigan just before he fully came to. I'm sure your senses will improve.  
  
I'll get straight to the point, Larken started. We need your help. All of you, if you're willing. While none of you are citizens of Dollet, and we have no reason to expect your allegiance, our enemy is one that should concern you as well.  
  
You want us to help you take on Galbadia, right? Seifer asked bluntly.  
  
Larken scrutinized him for a moment. That's right.  
  
Twenty years ago, Gerrit pitched in, circling the four of them to stand beside the prime minister, Galbadia gained its independence from the Dollet Dukedom. This loss dealt a critical blow to our military, one from which we have so far not been able to recover.  
  
So you want us to do your dirty work for you? Seifer folded his arms, glaring at the two men. Why not just hire SeeD, like you did last time?  
  
Considering the failure of SeeD to drive the Galbadians out of our city the last time we hired them, and the disastrous result of their deployments in Timber and the assassination attempt in Monterosa City, we have decided that the organization cannot be trusted with an operation of this importance.  
  
Seifer noted the general's mention of Deling City by its Dollet name. _Damn fools are kidding themselves, acting like Galbadia is still just some upstart rebellion._ Forget it, he said, turning toward the door. I'm not about to take on Galbadia in someone else's war.  
  
Galbadia is an ambitious empire state, Mr. Almasy. Their scope is reaching the point where they may hold sway over the entirety of the open world. That could affect you a great deal, Mr. Almasy.  
  
Don't count on it. He headed for the door.  
  
Rinoa exclaimed from behind him, but he ignored her. He crossed the waiting room towards the stairs, only to find his path blocked by a large brown dog, who yipped at him with almost the same tone as her master.  
  
Out of my way, Angelo, Seifer growled, but the dog held her ground. Before he could try further, he could hear the footsteps coming up behind him, and turned to face his challenger.  
  
Seifer, wait, Rinoa pleaded, having followed nearly right on his heels. She backed up a bit when he turned around, however. Just out of arm's reach. Fujin and Raijin stood at the entrance to the assembly hall, as the double doors swung closed.  
  
I think we need to help them, Rinoa continued. You have to have some feelings about bringing down Galbadia, after all you did for the Forest Owls. She averted her gaze. Or was that all just to get to me?  
  
Seifer's jaw tightened at the accusation. You wanted to free Timber, not bring down Galbadia. What's so different now — aside from how Timber got burned to the ground?  
  
This isn't about Timber! Rinoa exclaimed. You've got a chance to do what's right for a change, but all you can think about is yourself! Are you only willing to stand up from something when you have something to gain?  
  
Seifer glared at her for an instant. At least I don't kid myself. The only reason you care about this is because it's your father on the other side. I'm not getting in the middle of your family fued again.  
  
Rinoa was shaking her head, and her eyes were clouding over. she choked, forcing her way past him and down the stairs.  
  
Woah, Seifer! You were being kinda hard on her, ya know? Raijin admonished, stepping forward. I mean, she was only trying to help you out, ya know?  
  
I don't need anyone telling me what to do, Seifer said crossly.  
  
Fujin added, motioning after her.   
  
He snorted. Yeah? Since when?  
  
Fujin shook her head. That's not fair, Seifer. Even when the rest of Garden condemned you, she wasn't willing to give up. After all you've done to her, she still believes in you, or she wouldn't be here.  
  
When you were in the hospital, she wouldn't even sit down, Rinoa was so worried about you. She, with probably the most reason to hate you, is still trying to make sure you don't destroy yourself. You can't say she doesn't care.  
  
Seriously man, I think she's right, Raijin put in. Galbadia's twisted, ya know. And, what with our role in the whole thing and all, I think we've gotta do something to fix it all.  
  
Seifer was listening with half an ear. Another scene was playing in front of him now. One where he was forcing Rinoa toward the tomb where Sorceress Adel was slowly coming back to life. Even then, she had been pleading with him to stop. Something inside of him had wanted to; he had almost given in...  
  
But then, Squall. That voice, taunting him. Once again, Squall had come to get in his way, to foil him at whatever he set out to do. Impossible to get rid of. Impossible to escape. Everywhere. He. Turned.  
  
And he had done it. He had forced Rinoa and Adel together, perhaps dooming the universe, gone against his own conscience, _because Squall hadn't wanted him to._  
  
_The one time I managed to break Ultimecia's hold on me, and I go back just to get to Squall? Hyne, I **am** weak._  
  
Wordlessly, he pushed past his two companions and flung the door open to the assembly hall. Larken and Gerrit were still there, conferring with each other. Whatever the topic was, they fell silent when he entered the room, regarding him patiently.  
  
What do you want us to do? he asked.  
  


**END OF PART FOUR**


	28. Understanding

It was in the predawn hours, Esthar time, when the _Ragnarok_set down on the circular landing pad of the Esthar Airstation. The huge, dragon-like spaceship dwarfed the newer, sleeker Esthar craft, taking up most of the landing area. The honor guards then escorted Squall, Zell and Selphie through the building and out onto the broad, blue-tinted skyway.  
  
Man, I didn't think you guys'd be able to get rid of all those monsters, Zell observed.  
  
Selphie agreed. It looks great! Just like the first time we came!  
  
The guards were silent.  
  
Squall ignored his surroundings, his head still spinning from everything that was going on. His anger at being unable to save Rinoa had surfaced once again, as it was the only emotion he could truly decide on. The Lunar Cries around Winhill, the revelation about Laguna, and anything to do with Ultimecia left him completely lost. Once again, all he knew was Rinoa.  
  
Unfortunately, she was now the one thing he could do nothing about.  
  
The lifts were working again, so the five of them boarded the stool-like device for the trip to the Presidential Palace. Squall barely paid attention to the cityscape as it whizzed past them on the outside of the red transport tube. Before long, he would have to face Laguna, and he still had no idea what he could do. If he could feel angry, or betrayed, or hurt, or _something,_ it would certainly make things easier. But he couldn't seem to make up his mind about even that. It was all too much.  
  
The trip was made in silence; at least, if anyone spoke up, Squall didn't notice. It wasn't a particularly long distance to the palace, and when it set down outside the courtyard, he was the first to get off. He didn't really understand what he was doing, but his feet nonetheless propelled him toward the lift into the Presidential Palace. He still had no idea what he meant to do, but an idea seemed to be forming beyond his conscious mind's ability to detect. He rode the lift into the Palace, completely oblivious to the actions of the others, and walked straight to the aide standing in the main hall.  
  
Where's Ellone? he asked, without preamble.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
He had been in the waiting room for only a few minutes when the door opened to admit the aide's return. Ellone followed behind him, wearing her customary blue sleeveless shirt and dress, though her customary green sash was absent. Her hair was disheveled, and she looked as if she had just gotten up. Considering the time, Squall guessed that she probably had. And yet she had wasted no time in coming to see him.  
  
After a moment, the aide stepped out, leaving the two of them alone in the room.  
  
It's good to see you again, Squall, Ellone ventured.  
  
Squall hesitated. He was here, but still had next to no idea what to say. ...I have questions.  
  
Ellone nodded. Of course.  
  
Why did you tell me about Laguna? he blurted. And why like that? Why didn't you wait until I got here, and tell me in person? Why...? He trailed off, unsure as to what else to say.  
  
With a sigh, Ellone walked to the couch on the north side of the room and lowered herself into the seat. Uncle Laguna...ever since he met you, he's been trying to decide whether or not to tell you that he's your father. He came close a couple times, but about when you were called here, he convinced himself that it would both be better if he didn't say anything. She shook her head, looking at him with a solemn expression. He doesn't know that I've told you. I just thought it was something you needed to know. And I guess I wanted to give you a bit more time to deal with all this.  
  
_It wasn't enough._  
  
Squall, I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now, Ellone continued, but please, try not to hate him. For seventeen years, he's known that he had a son somewhere, but had no idea where. And now that he knows...he doesn't know any more about what to do than you. Please, be easy on him.  
  
Squall's forehead was aching. _It's obvious how Sis wants me to feel. If it were just that easy...._ ...I don't know what to think of all this, he admitted. I've never even imagined something like this could be. I don't know what to feel.  
  
Ellone nodded. I understand. I just don't want either of you to be hurt.  
  
The room was silent for a moment, as Ellone presumably waited for a response Squall did not have. So far, he had no more of an idea as to what to say or do than he had before. He had grown up in an environment without parents, and had no idea what a father was supposed to do. No one he knew had a father. The concept was, to him, completely alien.  
  
_What would my life have been like, if I hadn't grown up in the orphanage? Would I have joined SeeD? Would I have ever met Zell, Quistis, Seifer and the others?  
  
Would I have ever met Rinoa?_  
  
Quickly, he shook away the thought of Rinoa. Wherever she was, that was just another thing he couldn't help, as hard as it was to admit.  
  
And he still had one more question he needed answered.  
  
he began, approaching the couch. Can you Connect me...to Ultimecia?  
  
Ellone blinked.   
  
Ever since I fought her, I've been...I don't know how to describe it. I have to understand, why she was so willing to destroy the entire universe. If I don't know, I think I might go crazy.  
  
There was a moment's pause. With a sigh, Ellone lowered herself back onto the couch, her eyes never leaving his face. Squall...I can only Connect people I know in the present to people I knew in the past. What you're asking...for me to Connect you to someone centuries in the future...I don't think it's possible.  
  
You've Connected Ultimecia before, with Rinoa, Squall pressed. And to Adel; you never really met her, did you?  
  
Ellone shook her head, thoughtfully.  
  
And you Connected me to Rinoa. Squall's tone was as close to pleading as it had ever been in his life. Sis, please. Just...try. I need answers.  
  
For a moment, Ellone just looked into his eyes. Squall wondered if she were actually reading his thoughts. And if she could make any sense out of them.  
  
Finally, she nodded. All right, Squall. I don't know if I can, but I promise I'll try. Anything I can do to help.


	29. Fate's Victim

_The house is old and run-down; her mother, always able to look on the bright side, calls it and teases that at least she'll have a hard time knowing how much of the damage her daughter has just done in her playing. The once ivory-white walls are dulled to a near-grey, and the carpeted floor is a mottled patchwork, testifying to generations of wear that no cleaning spell can hope to reverse.  
  
But it's not so bad. The house offers an excellent view across the long-barren Great Salt Lake, which will keep the little girl entertained for hours, especially when some other kids are playing around on airbikes or there is a launch for Selene, the city in space. And the terminal can keep her mystified by sights of faraway lands and tales of legendary heroes. So she grows up, never really wondering why she is never allowed to step outside.  
  
Of course, she will occasionally sneak out during the long days when her mother is out — and she has neglected to lock the door. She never goes far, and always moves about with caution, so that no one will see her come or go. She doesn't really know why; probably some instinct inherited from her mother. She always seems to have this air that someone is watching her; she denies it every time the little girl asks her, but she is as sure as a girl of eight can be that her mother is hiding something. or hiding **from** something.  
  
It's not uncommon for her to dream about being able to go outside, to have friends and adventures like the shows on the terminal. She always gets sad when she has dreams like that. Sad, and scared. Scared that everyone will hate her, that for some reason they will all want to hurt her. She never mentions these dreams or these feelings to her mother.  
  
Usually her mother will come home from wherever she goes in the daytime with a smile, swooping her up into her arms with a How's my girl? or Come here, my little angel! All smiles, she will head over to the stove and ask what she wanted for dinner — already pulling out the ingredients for a Gysahl stew, as the answer is always the same. They will talk about what the little girl has seen on the terminal, or her mother will tell stories about Selene, which the girl can never get enough of, and her mother never seems to run out of.  
  
Today, she is running a bit late, and the little girl is getting hungry. Not for the first time, she is eying the stove with a mind to try once more to start the thing herself. Even though she doesn't like going near the thing — the heat conjured memories of being surrounded by fire, with people shouting at her from all around — hunger overrides all.  
  
She never gets the chance to face the stove. Just as she has nearly made her mind to brave the fragmented memories, the door fades open, and her mother bustles through. Her customary smile is gone, replaced by a shadowed face masked with grim seriousness as she shoots straight to the closet.  
  
Sarina, get together all of your things you can carry, are the first words her mother utters, as she withdraws a shoulder pack from the closet. We're going away for a while.  
  
The little girl nearly blinked. What is happening? Why is her mother acting so strange?  
  
Where are we going, Mama? she asks, not moving an inch.  
  
Her mother shoots a glare at her. Please dear, I don't have time to explain. Just get your things together. Hurry.  
  
Now, she is stunned by the uncharacteristic harshness of her mother's admonition. Why is her mother being so mean to her? She hasn't done anything, has she? Her vision blurs, and she resists the urge to burst into tears. Are...Are you mad at me, Mama? she chokes.  
  
Her mother pauses from stuffing her belongings into her pack, and her expression softens. Of course not, dear, she says, rushing over to her daughter and kneeling down to her eye level. Resting one hand on her shoulder, she strokes away a tear that has begun to creep down the little girl's cheek. Sarina, you have to understand that what's happening has nothing to do with you. This is **not** your fault, and I had so hoped that you would never have to be put through this again. A shadow passes over her face, and she averts her eyes. But there are sometimes things that I just have to do, for both of our futures. Someday, I hope you'll understand.  
  
The little girl gazes at her mother's pained expression, unable to comprehend a thing about what is happening, or why, or what was making her mother act this way. But she nods.  
  
Where are we going, Mama? she repeats.  
  
Far away, dear, her mother says, getting up and returning to the closet to withdraw a white-feathered sleeveset. It had been there for as long as the little girl can remember, despite the fact that she has not once been cold enough to need it. Someplace where we can start a real life for a change. Here, put this on.  
  
What happens next will register to the girl only in a blur, but will be clarified countless times in her nightmares for years to come. The door faded open, and three white-clad figures — two men and a woman — burst in. Her mother spins around, then freezes with a terrified look on her face.  
  
Sorceress Kailen, says the woman, Come with us now, and we can avoid any unpleasantries. She sees the little girl standing frozen before the stove, having still not budged. Get her.  
  
A wave of energy erupts from her mother's hands, piercing through magenta shells to throw all three intruders against the wall. Stay away from my daughter! she screams.  
  
The three strangers react instantly, and what follows is a display of power that threatens to tear the very house apart. Somewhere in the midst of the chaos, the sleeveset held by the girl's mother literally explodes, sending feathers, many now charred and black, raining down on the little girl who is standing in the corner, screaming herself hoarse. A sickly burnt odor fills the room.  
  
To a young girl who has barely stepped outside the doors of her own house, the horrors she must now witness are unimaginable. She was likely saved from complete madness only by not truly comprehending the battle that is playing out in front of her. In the end, she is the only one left standing; all three of the strangers lie prone on the floor, as does her mother, fallen against a wall, coughing blood.  
  
she screams, running to her mother's side, gripping her torn clothes and attempting to pull her to her feet.  
  
No, dear, her mother cautions, feebly motioning to the door. You must...get away. I can't let you live...as I have.  
  
Why, Mama? the girl queries, searching for words to vocalize the whirlwind of feelings and thoughts that make it impossible for her to think.   
  
Her mother reaches up, valiantly attempting to stroke her daughter's cheek. Sarina...you can't stay here any longer. My...little angel...please don't let this...happen to you....  
  
Her eyes flutter closed, even as a whispered escapes from her lips. Her arm tries weakly to push the eight-year-old girl away, then falls limp.  
  
She is still trying to get her mother to sit up, when a strange violet glow emerges in the woman's chest. Before the girl can react, there erupts a blinding flash, and the glow becomes a lightning streak of energy, plowing straight into the little girl. She screams as she is thrown backwards, and for an instant her entire body goes numb. She lies where she fell, moving robotically until she can regain control of her nerves. As she stands, an odd tingling washes through her body.  
  
She staggers back to where her mother lies, and tries once more to get her up. But it is no good; her chest no longer rises or falls to show her breathing, and her eyes remain closed and still. Even the little girl who has only seen death on the terminal knows on some level that her mother is gone. With tears welling up in her eyes, she turns and runs, past the bodies of the three white-clothed strangers, out the door and away from the remnants of her life.  
  
_

- - = = = = - -_  
_

  
Sometimes, Sarina will look out the window at the planet below, spinning too slowly for the normal human eye to detect. Shrouded by wispy white clouds, the greens and browns of the continents and blues of the oceans make the world shine like some jewel or magic stone in the night sky.  
  
On the other side, in stark contrast, lies the curve of the moon. Its surface, obscured by shadow, seems sinister and foreboding, the object of nightmare stories told by mothers to naughty children. Though all the monsters have been exterminated in the Great Purges decades ago, the lunar world still holds the aura of darkness that has permeated its history.  
  
And then there is the white disk of Selene, floating in the vacuum between the two bodies, caught in their eternal gravitational struggle. The city in space, still believed by many to be a myth or a fool's imaginings, is a true community, a place which thousands call home.  
  
Sarina calls no place home. Selene is merely the place where she has been for the longest time in her life. She had only fragments of memory from her childhood, and when the memories became clear, she willed them away with all her strength. She has only one memento from her first, hidden life; she always bore a band on her left wrist, attached to which was a single white feather.  
  
  
  
Blinking, she glances over her shoulder at the source of the voice. He is a young man, perhaps a year or two older than she, clad in a black padded jacket — an unusual sight in the climate-controlled city. A long, braided lock of otherwise close-cut brown hair falls down the left side of his face, adding to his sort of roguish look. But the feature that gives her pause is his eyes, penetrating grey eyes that seem to look **inside** her, without concern for such things as clothes or flesh. He is looking at her with his brows slightly furrowed in a sort of concern.  
  
she asks, frowning back at him.  
  
He shrugs. I was just a little curious about you.  
  
  
  
Every time you come in here, you stand in front of this window, staring out into space. His voice, she notes, is nearly as dry as her own. Not too many people come to bars if they don't want company.  
  
Bars? Frowning, she looks at the room around her, and her eyebrows go up as she sees the place for the first time. I'm in a bar, she mused.  
  
Now, it is his eyebrows' turn to jump. You never noticed before?  
  
I only come for the view.  
  
He scrutinizes her for a moment, eyes seeming to bore straight through her. Why do you spend so much time looking out at space? he asks, narrowing his eyes in a way that make her even more uncomfortable.  
  
Because, I wonder what it would be like to be out there. She sighs, allowing herself to forget his presence for a moment, and softly intones, To dart about the heavens, to mingle with the stars. To be a part of that perfect world, not watch it from afar.'  
  
One-winged Angel, he identified.  
  
She blinks. You know it?  
  
**Know** it, sure. But I never really cared for it. It's so unnecessarily depressing.  
  
  
  
Yes. She could have made a life for herself in the human world, but she has to keep brooding after what she can never have again. It's pointless self-abuse.  
  
She makes a face. It's a song.  
  
It's a story. Songs usually have a meaning within them. Take Eyes on Me, a classic from —  
  
She cuts him off, shaking her head. Eyes on Me? You can't really expect that song to be taken seriously.  
  
His eyebrows jump once again.  
  
It's a total fairie tale. The idea that she could even **notice** the guy, much less have a thing for him, is totally unrealistic. It might be a fun thing to fantasize about, but it could never really happen.  
  
Those eyes peer at her again. You seem to have it all figured out.  
  
So do you.  
  
You free for dinner?  
  
She blinks.   
  
He shrugs, still not averting his eyes. Something about you is telling me that I should ask you to dinner.  
  
Well, I work over dinner, she says, a little haltingly.  
  
He nods. Are you working right now?  
  


- - = = = = - -_  
_

  
They are walking down one of the station's balcony paths, surrounded on three sides by the emptiness of space. Even the floor was composed of glasteel, the walkway marked only by a pair of white guiding lines. Sarina has picked the path, of course, and her companion seems content to let her have her way.  
  
Do you come here often? he asks.  
  
It's one of my favorite places, she replies.  
  
So when you're not stargazing in bars, you're stargazing from balconies.  
  
I do have a job.  
  
Everyone has a job. Do you have a life?  
  
She stops, spinning to glare at her companion. And what is **that** supposed to mean?  
  
The eyebrows again. Why so defensive?  
  
I've known you for less than an hour, and you're taking apart my whole life?  
  
Actually, I thought I'd try to take it on whole.  
  
She starts walking again. Why do you even care?  
  
That's one of the things I'm trying to find out.  
  
She hmmph_s. Is this mysterious stranger act supposed to be cool?  
  
Why are you trying so hard to avoid my question?  
  
She glares at him again. I don't share details about myself with people I just met. I don't even know your name.  
  
He nodded. That's understandable. I'm Darren.  
  
She walks away.  
  
You know, you don't have to say a word to answer me.  
  
Good. I'm going now.  
  
What's the hurry? He is following her. You don't have anywhere else to be.  
  
How do you know?  
  
I know. You spend your whole life looking out at the stars, wishing you were somewhere else. Or maybe just wondering what it would be like. You're the one-winged angel.  
  
Once again, she is stopped in her tracks. What do you want?  
  
I told you, I'm not sure. Just that there's something about you that makes me want to know more.  
  
She folds her arms. You seem to have all the answers already.  
  
He takes a step closer. I know who you are. But I also need to know why, or I'll never really understand you.  
  
Why do you even want to?  
  
Once again, his eyes peered into her. This time, the effect is so that her heart skips a beat. Because I've never met anyone like you. You're a mystery to me, and that's not a feeling I enjoy.  
  
Her breath was coming as if she had just ran a circuit, and her heart seemed to be pounding against her chest. She couldn't recall ever experiencing a feeling like this before. Then guess how I feel.  
  
You're afraid.  
  
I'm afraid of you? she asks, almost plaintively.  
  
He shakes his head. No. You're afraid of yourself.  
  
She averts her eyes, trying to bring her breathing under control. Then, she senses his hand touching her cheek, and freezes. Her eyes jump up to meet his again, and she senses the first hint of emotion in his face. For a few seconds, they remain locked in each other's gazes. Then, in a simple action that seems to her a flash of motion, he leans forward and kisses her.  
  
Her breath catches, and every muscle in Sarina's body locks itself in place. For the seeming eternity in which she can feel the pressure of his lips on her own, not a single other sense can register on her mind, and not a single thought may pass through it. It is as if she is caught in some sort of knot in time, unable to move beyond this one instant.  
  
Then, the moment is over, just as suddenly as it has began. He is standing, just as he had been before, with that same, indiscernible emotion shown on his face. As if nothing had happened.  
  
He speaks first. And something about that makes me afraid of you, too.  
  
_

- - = = = = - -_  
_

  
It isn't exactly the beginning of a faerie-tale romance. Nonetheless, Sarina spends the next weeks in a sort of trance. For years, she has managed to stumble through life perfectly well, without having anyone else in it.  
  
But now, suddenly, there **is** someone else. Their relationship is in many ways as strange as their meeting; one will show up at one of the other's haunts, and they will take it from there, usually wandering around the city together in bouts of silence punctuated with disjointed conversation. And through these conversations, she begins to see through the mystery surrounding this man. Darren, like her, has no family or close friends, although they will occasionally meet casual acquaintances of his while walking through the promenade. He lives in the apartment cluster, though nowhere near her, and works at the reactor every other day. Though he never talks about himself, she suspects that his life, unlike hers, has simply been exceptionally dull.  
  
Weeks become months, and Sarina begins to adjust to her new life — or, as Darren puts it, having a life. And she can tell a difference. Now, there is something driving her to get out of bed in the morning, a focus to her daily actions. And she does begin to notice her surroundings more than she used to — now she is perfectly aware when she is entering a bar. She is almost angry at herself, for becoming such a cliché: the little lost girl who learns how to love, but then she finds that she is actually **enjoying** her life, for the first time in an eternity.  
  
She is walking with Darren along one of Selene's promenades, in one of their usual bouts of silence, when a stray word on one of the wall TVs catches her attention. She blinks, and her chest suddenly tightens, though the speaker's words have not registered on her conscious mind.  
  
What was that? she asks, stepping closer to the screen.  
  
While the possibility of a Sorceress in hiding somewhere on Selene is remote at best, the announcer was saying, SeeD nonetheless feels it to be its responsibility to investigate. If Sorceress Kailen did indeed have a daughter, she would have lived for over a decade without causing any notable disturbance. Still, where there is a Sorceress, there is always a threat.  
  
And in the space of those few seconds, Sarina feels as if a spear has been run through her chest. Her vision blurs as her eyes search madly about her for Darren's form, something to steady herself against as the world begins to spin. As her legs give out under her, she can feel his arms stopping her fall, his voice breaking through the haze and calling her body back under the control of her mind.  
  
Are you all right? he asks.  
  
She looks once again at the screen, yet the announcer is gone. For a second, she hopes that what she saw was only a hellish nightmare.  
  
she says.  
  


- - = = = = - -_  
_

  
You're a Sorceress?!  
  
Unable to speak, unable even to look at him, she nods, eyes fixed on the floor of her room.  
  
A long bout of silence follows her affirmation. Not like their usual silent periods; this time, the quiet seems oppressive, as if the pressure of the air is going to crush her if she doesn't cry out. Yet she keeps quiet, for reasons she herself does not understand. Perhaps only because she cannot think of a single word to say.  
  
Eleven years ago, her life had fallen apart — and, she is sure, there lay some part of her first years that was also scarred — because of this power that she now has. She certainly didn't ask to be a Sorceress, and she has never given anyone reason to fear her, yet nonetheless that battle to which she was witness to when she was eight years old has led SeeD to come hunting her down.  
  
Perhaps this is why she has never made any attachments in her life on Selene; should she have to escape, no one would notice her departure or wonder where she went. Any such reasoning would have to be on a subconscious level, however; she has never really given much thought to her identity as a Sorceress. Indeed, she has never truly been sure that this is what that burst of energy from her mother's body truly meant. Of course, she knows — the power is within her, and she cannot deny it, even if she has managed to ignore it for eleven years.  
  
If this news had come even three months ago, she could hop on a transport with no regrets. There would have been nothing to look back to; she would simply take up hiding somewhere else. Now, however....  
  
Darren is sitting on the opposite side of the room, shaking his head. What does he think of all this, she wonders. Whatever their relationship was, she cannot imagine where it might go from here. Until that moment on the promenade, she had managed to fool herself as to how significant her power was, to herself and to him. Now, she must face the fact that this man may disappear from her life, leaving her with the void which she now knows she had. Maybe it would have been better if she had never met him.  
  
No. It would have been better if SeeD had not come into her house eleven years ago and killed her mother. Or if they were not coming now.  
  
Finally, she speaks. I...have to go, she says, voice cracking.  
  
Darren is silent for another moment. Finally, he stands, grey eyes searching deep inside her. Where are you going to go?  
  
She shakes her head. Away. I don't know where. Someplace where I can't be found.  
  
And you'll live, cut off from everyone around you, just in case you are and you have to leave again.  
  
Don't...don't analyze me.  
  
What would you rather I do? The first edge of a tone appears in his voice, which gradually raises to a shout. Would you rather I ask, what the hell were you thinking when you told me this? Why couldn't you just disappear into the night and leave me wondering, instead of obliging me by law to give my name to SeeD? Why did I have to know this, Sarina? Why?  
  
Taken aback by the harshness of his words, she does not respond, and another bout of silence passes.  
  
As soon as I saw you, I knew there was this weight you were carrying, he continues after a moment, voice trembling but calm. You'd been carrying it for a long time, I knew that. So long that you'd managed to hide it from yourself. I could tell all that. But I could never figure out what it was that made you that way. And I didn't expect...ever to find out.  
  
She simply looks at him, unable to formulate a thought.  
  
I didn't think you'd ever be able to open up enough to let anyone see who you are. He takes a step forward. I...was wrong. And I don't want you to run away, someplace where you'll become the same person I met. I want to come with you.  
  
For an instant, SeeD and her predicament do not matter in the least. She embraces him, trembling, wanting never to let go.  
  


- - = = = = - -_  
_

  
Intervigilium. That's what I'll call it. The woman looks approvingly at the image laid out on the canvas before her.  
  
translated the man behind her. Stepping forward, he regards the image she has created on the canvas before them.  
  
Twenty-three years have accustomed the two of them to lives which they had never expected to live. Sarina has transformed from a lonely girl caught in the shadows of her past, to a happy, content wife and mother, looking forward to the future. And Darren has gone from mysterious stranger to steadfast husband, and a wonderful father for their child.  
  
They have lived in the countryside of Northern Centra for over two decades, building first a home and then a family. Their nine-year-old daughter has grown up without having to worry for her safety, and without being forbidden to go outside. It would be a dream come true for Sarina, had such a future ever even occurred to her.  
  
Speaking of sleep, Darren continues, Ria's been in bed for an hour. You can finish the painting tomorrow.  
  
Oh, it is finished, she replies. But if I couldn't think of a name now, I'd be jumping up in the middle of the night to write ideas down.  
  
He smiles. You'll be second-guessing your name all night long anyway. It took you days to convince yourself about Audax.  
  
You just don't understand how important this is.  
  
Well, maybe when you decide to **show** these to somebody —  
  
She elbows him.  
  
  
  
They both turn to see a young girl standing in the door of the study. She has brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders, and is clutching a Moomba doll to her chest, with a slightly worried expression on her face.  
  
Sarina hurried over and kneels down to her. What is it, dear? Why aren't you in bed?  
  
There's some strange people outside, the girl explained. I heard them talking.  
  
Sarina frowns, looking up at Darren. she asks.  
  
There's a first time for everything, he replies, heading for the case where he keeps his combat staff.  
  
Ria, go to your room, all right? Sarina says, softly but urgently. Her daughter nods, and turns to leave. Sarina also steps into the hallway, but, absently fingering the white feather secured to her wrist, she turns toward the door rather than the bedrooms. At the moment, she is only curious about the intruders, but a strange sense of apprehension is beginning to grow.  
  
She carefully released the guard on the front door, then faded it out. It was dark outside, but she could almost instantly hear the rustling of footsteps somewhere nearby. Many footsteps.  
  
Who's there? she asks into the darkness.  
  
There are lights in the yard. Bobbing, flickering lights. Behind the trees. Torches. As she watches, a crowd of people emerge, one by one, into the clearing leading up to her door. She can recognize some of them; the young man who owns the transportation garage in town, the woman who polices the market. In the flickering light of the torches, their faces gaunt and hard in the flickering light.  
  
For a moment, they just stare at her, and her back at them. Sarina can still not bring herself to believe what is happening, that this is not some horrible dream. Her hands begin to shake.  
  
cries the young man.  
  
This sparks a fury of shouts and jeers, as everyone, without moving a centimeter forward, tries to get their piece in. The noise is deafening. Yet that first word, by that young man who had always had a smile for her when she came to buy fuel for her car, the screams of that woman who would never say an unkind word...looking now at the hate in those familiar faces of old friends, cut straight through her like a knife. She feels sick, looking at them.  
  
After in immeasurable eternity of hate, a stranger pushes his way through. More than his scarred, ruthless face or the battle axe at his side, the first thing she noticed was the pressed, white uniform that nearly stops her heart for good.  
  
A SeeD.  
  
As he steps forward, the shouting dies down. He stands around two meters ahead of her, cold eyes filled with a sort of impersonal contempt. As you can see, he begins, gruff voice showing no sign of emotion, we know who you are...Sorceress Sarina.  
  
She shakes her head, heart pounding. N...no, there's a mistake —  
  
There's no mistake.  
  
Another SeeD steps out of the crowd, a strange cylindrical machine slung from his shoulder. We can contain your power with this Junction Machine, he says. You'll be giving your life for the safety of the world.  
  
What's going on out here?  
  
Darren, staff in hand, charges out the door, planting himself between her and the SeeDs like some knight from a storybook. What is this? he demands, glaring at the crowd.  
  
That woman you're protecting is a threat to our civilization, the first SeeD says. We've come to apprehend her. Don't make this difficult.  
  
Look, I don't know who gave you **that** idea, but you've got the wrong house, Darren insists, not budging. I'd like you all to get off my property.  
  
Did you put a spell on him, Sorceress? demands the young man. Is that it?  
  
This sparks a new round of accosting from the mob, who, perhaps comforted by the SeeDs, now begin to close in on her.  
  
a girl's voice came to her through the din. Turning, she sees her daughter, standing in the hall, Moomba doll still clutched in her arms.  
  
Darren has turned as well. Ria, go back to — aah! He is cut off as the SeeD with the Junction Machine jumps forward, attempting to disarm him. Spinning swiftly, he delivers a blow that sends the man stumbling off-balance and trying to back away.  
  
With a flash of motion, the first SeeD retaliates, grabbing Darren's staff with both hands and kneeing him in the stomach before he can react. Taking advantage of his momentary dizziness, the man drives the staff back into Darren's face, sending him stumbling backwards. The other SeeD, now recovered, now drives his fist into the side of Darren's head, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Like a pack of sharks smelling blood, the crowd surges forward, rushing onto Darren's fallen form with an inhuman roar. Suddenly, they are all over him, pounding with farming tools, rocks, their bare hands...it is out of some twisted mercy that the swarm of bodies obscures what the assault is doing to her husband's body.  
  
She is frozen by the scene, just as she was thirty-four years ago when she witnessed the death of her mother. That battle flashes through her mind now, but the only image that remains for more than a fleeting second is that of the strangers in white uniforms.  
  
SeeD.  
  
Now here again.  
  
a stray member of the crowd thrusts a glowing stone at her, face twisted with anger. DIE, SORCERESS! he screams.  
  
It is reflex that causes Sarina to duck out of the way. Or perhaps her knees simply give out, and she falls to the ground. Even so, the action at once saves her, and destroys her.  
  
The stone flashes. Behind her, there is a scream. Twisting around, she watches with horror as a black cloud forms around her daughter. In a sort of slow motion, so that every detail is accentuated, the cloaked apparition materializes just long enough to cut the sickle across the nine-year-old girl's chest. With an aborted yelp, she collapses to the floor of the hall.  
  
Sarina screams, rushing over to her daughter's fallen form. Eyes burning, she gathers the girl up in her shaking hands and clutches her tightly to herself, as if this action could bring her back to life. Not for you, she sobs, futilely blinking back tears. This wasn't supposed to happen...not to you....  
  
She sits there, holding her daughter's body, time seeming to stand still. Until her ears detect something. Or rather, that absence of sound that you notice whim a great din has come to an end. A sort of deathly calm has come over the people outside. As Sarina slowly lays down her daughter's body, forcing her hands to be still, she notices that her tears are now gone. On the ground, she sees that the white feather which she always wears, has come loose from the bracelet, and fallen. In standing, she picks it up.  
  
Why did you kome here? she demands of the people behind her, in clipped, harsh tones that emphasize her acquired Centra accent. What did you kome here for?  
  
Slowly, she turns to the group, who are now standing once again. All eyes are on her.  
  
We didn't want this to happen, said the SeeD. If you'd came peacefully —  
  
Then you kould have killed me without any trouble, she finished. You kame here to kill. Why? Because I'm a threat? She steps forward. After thirty-four years as a Sorceress, never hurting anyone, **now** I am a threat you must destroy?  
  
We — the SeeD began.  
  
And you brought this mob with you, she continues, advancing further. Attacking like a swarm. Like lokusts. She eyes the crowd. Because my husband and nine-year old daughter were that. Much. Of a threat.  
  
This is your fault, Sorceress! a voice calls, but this time there is no uproar. Even the SeeDs seem transfixed by her change in attitude.  
  
My fault? You kill my family and it's **my** fault? She raises an eyebrow. Does that mean, if I kill you, it will by **your** fault?  
  
A tendril of magic is winding its way up from her feet, growing with each step she takes. She is in the doorway now, and the crowd is actually recoiling from her. Even the SeeDs.  
  
Were you planning to burn me with those torches? she asks, stepping past the threshold. The tendril of magic is now wrapping around her arm. She raises her hand. All this, because I was a threat? The power is coalescing around her hand. Well, I don't want to disappoint you.  
  
A wall of flame erupts from her hand, enveloping SeeDs and crowd alike in a swirling maelstrom. Their screams mingle together with the roar of the flames, as they writhe in the unnatural heat.  
  
Allow me... she continues.  
  
The flames have now caught a nearby tree on fire. The people caught in the vortex are beginning to collapse. One of the SeeDs is trying to make his way towards her.  
  
To show you...  
  
Not completely gone, that tendril of magic is now coursing between her two hands, both clenched into fists, becoming a blinding white glow.  
  
Just —  
  
She releases a bolt of pure magic, one powerful enough to light the land like day for a split second. Then, it is over. Every single person, other than her, is collapsed on the ground, bodies burned beyond recognition. The ground itself is scorched and blackened, illuminated by a raging fire in the nearby tree. Nothing moves, save the shadows dancing in the fire.  
  
Stepping up to the body of the second SeeD, she removes the Junction Machine from his remains. It is scorched badly, and the shoulder strap is gone, but nonetheless its control panel is still lit.  
  
How much of a threat, I kan be, she finishes.  
  


- - = = = = - -_  
_

  
A spark of lightning runs through the black cloud, as it twists and contortes in ways nature never intended to be possible. Tendrils solidify into talons, fastened to the cliff face by heavy chains, as battlements and towers reach up toward the sky. A massive castle is now silhouetted against the moon, swathed in dark storm clouds.  
  
She smiles. This was the place where it would happen. The Junction Machine, combined with the power of the spirit of this castle, would send her consciousness far enough into the past for her to finally obliterate all traces of this life, this world. Finally, she would be free of her past, those shadows would be gone. And this world, that had caused so much suffering, it would be gone. All the pain would be gone.  
  
No, a part of her argues. She could obliterate everything else, but what mattered was nothing but her own memory. She would always remember, no matter what. And that would always be with her.  
  
Nonetheless, she stepped forward. The chains supported her weight, and she walked, a little dazedly, towards the massive wooden doors at the top of the castle's stone staircase. Almost time. Soon it would be over.  
  
And then she stood before the door. Here it was.  
  
Where are you? she asked. Show yourself!  
  
Why have you come here?_  
  
The voice cut straight into her mind, at once deafening and completely soundless. The words had no source, and did not register on her ears at all; nonetheless, they were completely clear.  
  
I seek your power, she replied. You are Griever? The ultimate GF?  
  
_I am._  
  
The powers of this place...I need them.  
  
_Then you are Ultimecia. The last Sorceress._  
  
This halts her for a moment. The last....  
  
_Your powers will not be passed on in this time. All the others are gone. You are the last. Do you wish to enter this place?_  
  
She opens her mouth to reply, but something catches. Memories. Her mother, holding her close as they watched the terminal in Esthar. Her time with Darren on Selene. Watching her daughter grow up in Centra.  
  
Watching her mother killed by the SeeDs. Being forced from Selene. Watching her daughter cut down as a mob beat Darren to death.  
  
Being caught in a burning house, before her second birthday, surrounded by a mob of angry townspeople.  
  
...I want to end it, she says.  
  
_Very well._  
  
An eerie light emerges from within the castle, as the massive doors begin to slide open with a low, pronounced groan. Then, a white ball of energy bursts out, ramming into her chest and filling her body with — _  
  
  
Squall's eyes flew open, and he sat bolt upright. The scar across his nose was aching, and he had a splitting headache. Even so, he barely noticed.  
  
Ellone was sitting on the other side of the couch, watching him with a concerned look on her face. Are you all right, Squall? she asked.  
  
It was all there, a story that wouldn't unfold for centuries. He had just lived more than five decades of someone else's life.  
  
_I can't...disappear yet._  
  
He shook his head, managing a weak smile for a fraction of a second. I'm fine, Sis. Thanks.


	30. Another Way To Look At It

Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way.  
  
Quistis rubbed her temples wearily. It was past midnight, and the Garden's library was entirely deserted save for herself, Keri, Irvine, and Nida. spread out on the table before them were copies of the inscriptions which they had found around the generator column, both the Centra script which now bore Keri's translations written below, and the other glyphs which still bore no identification. Over half a dozen translation books lay discarded across the table as well.  
  
Is there any way we _haven't_ looked at it? Nida asked, head buried in his hands.  
  
Who even cares? Irvine groaned.  
  
You know, Irvine, those of us who have actually been working on this _do_ kind of want to figure it out, Nida growled.  
  
Take it easy, you two, Quistis ordered. We're all on the same side here.  
  
Seriously, guys, I think we missed something! Keri pressed.  
  
I sure hope so, said Nida. I have no idea' isn't such a great conclusion.  
  
What is it, Keri? Quistis asked.  
  
We've gone through just about every book that was ever written on the Centra language, but we haven't found anything that even comes close to this writing. And languages don't just fall out of the sky; there's always some evidence of development. She shook her head. And here, there isn't any.  
  
So it's hopeless, Irvine said. Can we go to sleep already?  
  
Shut up! Keri snapped.  
  
You mean you were still awake? Nida asked.  
  
_Hey!_ Quistis snapped. Go on, Keri.  
  
Why are we so sure this is even a language? Keri asked. I mean, we've already got this writing that we _can_ tell is Centra, and since we can't find any evidence of this inner track...why haven't we considered the idea that this might be something else entirely?  
  
Like what? Irvine asked. Someone let their chicobo loose in there?  
  
You know what, Irvine,... Keri began.  
  
What were you thinking of, Keri? Quistis asked quickly.  
  
She shook her head. I don't know. It sort of reminds me of some examples of Kashkabald prewriting I saw in class once. But the Kashkabald never even developed a real written language, much less an industrial base capable of building anything like the shelters.  
  
Those transports aren't really Centra style, either, Nida noted.  
  
Keri rolled her eyes. The Centra built more than just the old castles, you know. They actually had a very strong industrial base before the Lunar Cry. The Kashkabald, on the other hand, didn't even establish permanent settlements until they came under the regency of the Centra.  
  
The Kashkabald did know more about the crystals and magic, though, Nida countered.  
  
Well, sure; all the first Sorceresses were Kashkabald. But that was something that was very quickly integrated into Centra society, especially when the Pahsha and Shako tribes were integrated into the elite class —  
  
Irvine groaned.  
  
Shut up!  
  
So what happened to the Kashkabald after they were assimilated into the Centra nation? Nida asked.  
  
Keri glared at Irvine, but addressed Nida's query. The Sorceresses managed to take control of the entire ruling class, and remained in power as noble families. Every Centra Empress was a Sorceress after that.  
  
But what about the Mages? Nida asked. The clans that used the crystals instead of sorcery?  
  
Well, their only real power was in the knowledge of the crystals, so once the Centra figured that out — She froze, and a sort of light seemed to dawn in her eyes.  
  
Quistis asked.  
  
Keri whispered. That's it! She bolted to her feet. Once the Sorceresses integrated themselves into the Centra upper class, they made sure the Mages were basically wiped out. A few survived and went underground, but they could never really summon enough power to unseat the Sorceresses; this is _it!_ She jumped up and bolted over to another part of the library, snatching a book to take with her.  
  
There was a moment of silence after she left. Did I...find something? Nida asked.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
The Crystal Pillar was created by an underground group of former Kashkabald Mages who were probably attempting to unseat the Centra rulership, Keri said. The Sorceresses, who had rivaled the Mages ever since tribal times, had been using their power in Centra government to oppress the Mages for centuries, and they generally didn't live much better than Chocobos.  
  
Quistis suppressed a yawn. They had been up all night, going over historical accounts of the Mages, the stratification of Centra society, Crystals, and anything else they might be quizzed on. Irvine had walked out not long after they had began, probably going straight to sleep, but neither she, Keri or Nida had left the library until one of Vaider's escorts had come to call for their report. Now, they stood in the Headmaster's office, addressing the Galbadian scientist who stood with arms folded beside the desk. Occupying the desk was Palmer, also listening intently.  
  
Of course, Vaider said. The Mages had generations of ancestral knowledge regarding the Crystals, and motive to defy the Centra government.  
  
The Crystal Pillar is immense, Palmer said. How could any cult have managed to construct it without the Centra shutting them down?  
  
Well, the Crystal Pillar was found completely buried, but with a network of tunnels around it suggesting the pillar had been built right there in the ground, Keri said. My guess would be the Mages all gathered at that place, and built the Pillar in secret. It was probably a process that took decades, or even centuries. As for why the Centra never found out, I guess the Mages just got lucky.  
  
_Considering what the Pillar did to them,_ Quistis thought, _I don't think is quite the right word._  
  
Nida stepped forward. When I looked over the schematics we found in the MD Level, I saw that some of the crystals don't have any connection to the flight system. They were being given power, but it seemed like they were just sitting there. Keri and I followed up on a hunch, and figured out that when active and supplied with the right power current, the crystals had a repelling effect on monsters. He paused. Don't ask how.  
  
There were similar devices in our Garden, Quistis added. But they seemed to be having the opposite effect; our MD level was crawling with monsters.  
  
I managed to translate the markings as well, Keri put in. It's Kashkabald, something about halfway between a mathematical equation and a story. Part of it describes what we think is the science — as best they understood it — behind the Garden's flight mechanism. The other part talks about some sort of field that can attract or repel monsters, physically or psychologically, I'm not sure.  
  
So the Mages knew that the crystals could be used to control the minds of monsters, Vaider mused. They must have believed that the Crystal Pillar would magnify that power, perhaps even allow them to manipulate humans. Of course, they had no way of knowing the true consequences of their actions. He nodded to the four. Thank you. Your report has been most enlightening.  
  
Just then, the door slid open, and Odine burst in, followed closely by his assistant. Vat do you think you are doing? he bellowed, his voice reaching a pitch so high it that it hurt Quistis' ears.  
  
Pardon us, his assistant said hastily. The doctor —  
  
Ze Lunatic Pandora must not reach ze Odin's Gate! Odine snapped. Ze energies vill be too great!  
  
— concerned that —  
  
Tears Point iz useless! Ze Lunar Cry will destroy everything!  
  
— dangerous results, the assistant finished.  
  
Doctor, I do appreciate coffee as much as the next man, Vaider said, but perhaps you should cut yourself back to perhaps _two_ pots an hour?  
  
You vant to go outside?  
  
He rolled his eyes. Not this again.  
  
You not listening! Odine jumped up and down for effect. Odin's Gate very powerful energy nexus! That iz why ze Lunatic Pandora iz attracted to it! Ze energies of ze earth, exposed to ze surface with ze ruin as ze conduit! Ze Crystal Pillar will absorb ze energy!  
  
We just received a report from Esthar that there have been a number of minor Lunar cries reported in the Winhill area, the assistant said. They seem to be moving southeast, following the Lunatic Pandora's own course.  
  
Tears Point is inoperative! Odine exclaimed.  
  
You mean the Crystal Pillar has been calling monsters from the moon _since_ the Lunar Cry over Esthar? Quistis asked.  
  
Ze Crystal Pillar does not have ze power for ze large Lunar Cry! Odine exclaimed. It iz no longer in ze earth, and it does not have ze earth energies! He threw a sheet of paper with the same sort of scratch-writing as they had just identified as Kashkabald.  
  
The Crystal Pillar harnesses the ambient energy in the earth as its power source, the assistant explained. Now that it is airborne, it does not have that source of power, and it used up most all of its reserve calling the Lunar Cry over Esthar.  
  
Vaider was examining the paper, and his face had become fiercely intense. You are sure about this?  
  
I have studied ze Crystal Pillar for over a year! Odine fumed. Ze Lunar Cry has overloaded Tears Point, and ze energies at Odin's Gate are too powerful! Ze Lunatic Pandora vill call ze Lunar Cry, and ze power vill destroy everything!  
  
Just get to it! Palmer snapped. What are you trying to say?  
  
This equation calls for an exponential relationship between the energies at Odin's Gate, the resonance of the Crystal Pillar, and the strength of a Lunar Cry. According to his calculations — which unfortunately I cannot fault — the interaction will result in a possibly continuous Lunar Cry of proportion several orders of magnitude greater than that which obliterated the Centra continent.  
  
Quistis felt as if she had been physically struck.  
  
Are you saying...? Palmer began.  
  
If we allow the Lunatic Pandora to arrive at Odin's Gate, Vaider said grimly, the resulting Lunar Cry will obliterate the entire surface of the world.


	31. Casualties

_In the news today, what began as a simple terrorist bombing at the Galbadia station yard soon erupted into a full-scale invasion of Deling City. In the confusion following the explosion of a small gas bomb, Dollet soldiers streamed out of the train and into the city, taking Galbadian forces completely by surprise. This attack follows on the heels of the unprecedented defeat of Galbadian occupation forces in Dollet two days ago. The Galbadian response —_  
  
Seifer shut off the radio. For the next few moments, the only sound was the humming of the car's engine as they ran along the Monterosa Highway at a speed the vehicle had probably never been designed for. Rinoa sat, hugging her legs in the cramped space of the passenger compartment, trying not to look either uncomfortable or particularly afraid of the land zipping past the scope of the car's dim headlights. She hadn't cared for the idea of taking a car to Deling City, but had been even less willing to arrive with a squad of Dollet soldiers, none of whom were expected to survive. But she hadn't foreseen the long hours on the road, with nothing to keep her mind busy.  
  
Turn it back on, she said.   
  
What, you want to listen to some Galbadian suit whining about how they're too stupid to fight off a bunch of greenies? Seifer asked.  
  
I need something to listen to, she said. I can't think in cars. I don't like them.  
  
Seifer glanced over at her, and for an instant, she caught a flash of — something — on his face. But it was gone before she could tell for sure what she had seen, and his ever-present scowl had returned. You want to walk the rest of the way? he asked, toneless.  
  
Of course not, she said. Seifer, a car killed my mother. She knew she had told him this before, but she needed something to do other than stare out at the road, waiting for some other driver to swerve in front of them, perhaps causing _her_ to fly through the window this time. And in a way, it killed my father too. After the accident, he was never the same. I can barely remember when he used to smile at me, when we used to get along. She sighed as a familiar tingling surfaced somewhere in her head. If I keep the GFs much longer, I might not remember at all.  
  
Well, at least you've got memories you want to hold on to, Seifer said coldly. You know how long I've been trying to forget my parents? And I can't do it even with the GF. He looked like he was about to say more, but stopped himself. Instead, he switched the radio back on; and, of all songs, the tune of _Eyes On Me_ filled the car for the three seconds it took Rinoa to reach forward and shut it off. Silence again filled the vehicle.  
  
Seifer said after a moment, Your father is the guy we're going up against. You'd probably do everyone a favor by forgetting.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
Deling City was a war zone. Gunfire echoed off buildings as white-uniformed emergency teams bustled around putting out fires and tending to wounded when they had a chance. Seifer stopped the car not four meters away from a fallen Galbadian soldier with a helmet torn by a gunshot wound. As they jumped out, another car pulled up beside them, and Fujin and Raijin emerged, weapons at the ready.  
  
All right, let's go! Seifer said, snatching his gunblade from the car and pointing in the direction of the Presidential Residence.  
  
Fujin nodded.   
  
Across the plaza, a pair of Dollet soldiers were facing off with a small knot of Galbadians. The Galbadians were gradually pressing forward against the somewhat frantic firing of the Dollet men. As she watched, a blast of magic from one of the Galbadians all but demolished the Dollets' makeshift barricade, sending the two soldiers flying. roared the Galbadian officer.  
  
It never happened. Seifer's Flare caught the officer in midstride, and he fell in the middle of the plaza, screaming. Before the rest could fully understand what was happening, Fujin's shuriken had sliced through the side of another soldier below his chest plate, and Raijin's Thundaga felled yet another. Then the three were among the soldiers, and all Rinoa could see was the flash of metal and a whirlwind of motion, and when it was over, all the Galbadians had fallen.   
  
Seifer turned back to Rinoa. You coming? he called.  
  
Rinoa nodded, taking a quick look around the city. Off to one side, a Dollet soldier was advancing on a trio of Galbadians. He managed to drop one with his machine gun before his body erupted in the flames of a Fira spell. In another direction, a Galbadian soldier jumped off a roof at a pair of Dollet soldiers. He was in midfall when one of them emptied his machine gun into the Galbadian's midriff.  
  
Two years ago, Rinoa had crossed this plaza every day to go to school.  
  
She started to run.  
  
  
When he had been training to be a SeeD, Seifer had seen battles as a way of getting closer to his dream. He hadn't exactly been sure what that dream was, but he knew it had something to do with becoming a powerful soldier, respected and feared. And most importantly, not having to share the stage with Squall.  
  
Here in Deling City, he had finally felt like he had realized that dream. He was the Sorceress' Knight, the most powerful warrior in the world. The eyes of thousands were on him.  
  
Twenty minutes later, he was lying collapsed on the float after losing to Squall, one-on-one.  
  
A Galbadian soldier jumped out from behind an overturned car, saber at the ready. Without breaking stride, Seifer knocked the weapon away and drove his gunblade through the man's neck. The soldier fell, and he kept running.  
  
He had been being manipulated by Ultimecia. Ultimecia, playing on his forgotten memories of Matron, had been using him as her instrument, just as much as Edea herself.  
  
Except that Edea had been under Ultimecia's direct control. Seifer had been manipulated into obeying her by choice.  
  
Now, fighting served something of a different purpose for him. It was a way for him to distract himself from reality, and an outlet for his rage at himself for becoming someone's puppet without even knowing it.  
  
He skidded to a halt as he came into sight of the Presidential Residence. In front of the building stood what had to be twenty Galbadian soldiers and officers, along with a couple gunnery emplacements and a Black Widow. Littering the street before them were the bodies of perhaps a dozen Dollet soldiers.  
  
he exclaimed.  
  
Rinoa ran up next to him. There's no way we could get through that, she said.  
  
No kidding, Seifer said. But unless you've got a better idea.... He cocked his gunblade.  
  
she exclaimed. There's a way to get in from the roof, on the side of the building!  
  
  
  
She pointed. I can show you! But...the only way to get there is this road.  
  
Seifer looked out at the fallen Dollet soldiers. Yeah, and that looks like it worked great for them, he said. Look, if we're going to let the Galbadians see us, we might as well go at it fighting.  
  
Hey, we can take care of that, ya know! Raijin said.  
  
Fujin nodded.   
  
Rinoa shook her head. No, I couldn't —  
  
You guys think you could keep them busy? Seifer asked.  
  
Raijin nodded. Hey, no problem, ya know? They won't see a thing, ya know?  
  
Seifer nodded back. Good luck.  
  
Rinoa uttered some sort of protest, but Raijin cut her off, thumping his staff into the pavement, nearly hard enough to create a crack. All right! Time to get serious, ya know!  
  
  
  
And the two were off. Seifer saw the Galbadian perimeter become the focal point of a Tornado spell in the instant before he broke off in a run. Come on! he called back to Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa started after him, glancing back at the gates and the battle that was beginning there. Seifer, wait! What about —  
  
They'll be fine, he said. Come on!  
  
  
Naraka shook his head, staring out the window at the battle that raged below as he took a sip of tea. Doing rather well, aren't they? he asked. Perhaps Dollet has finally learned how to train its soldiers.  
  
Jeric, I will never understand how you can be so calm at times like this, Caraway said, pacing across the floor of the presidential office. Galbadian citizens are losing their lives out there. Dollet has followed through with its attack. The burning of Timber accomplished _nothing!_ He paused, taking a moment to wipe his brow.  
  
Naraka shook his head. Not true, Phillip. As it is, we have an assault from Dollet to deal with. Had we not pacified Timber, we would have an assault from Dollet _and_ an insurrection in Timber to deal with. He took another sip of tea. It is unfortunate that the people of Dollet did not heed our warning, and we will have to make our point...closer to home, in the future. But you did the only thing you could do, under the circumstances. Besides...what's done is done. With a final sip of tea, he set the cup down on the table. I think I'll go down to the war room. Try not to lose perspective, Phillip.  
  
As Naraka left the room, Caraway in turn stepped up to the window. His forces had managed to contain the Dollet soldiers to a few areas of the city, but they had been caught disorganized and by surprise, and were taking heavy losses. And reports indicated that Dollet reinforcements were on route. He had no doubt that the Galbadian forces would eventually win, but the casualty rate would be enormous.  
  
_Did this really have to happen?_ he wondered. Naraka's assurances had far from convinced him that burning down Timber had been the proper course of action. Then, he had been promised that the action would convince the enemies of Galbadia that the country was serious about threats to its security, and so they would decide not to become one. That hadn't happened; first, Dollet had risen up against the Galbadian occupation force, and now had struck the city itself. They didn't seem particularly intimidated. And perhaps no one was rising up in Timber anymore, but only because most of them had nothing left to stand on.  
  
_What kind of man have I become?_ he asked himself. _When I invaded Timber eighteen years ago, I could say that I was only following the President's orders. Now, I am the one giving the orders._ He turned away from the window. _Are mine the actions of a President...or an Emperor?_  
  
Just then, the doors flew open to reveal two human forms. One he recognized as Seifer Almasy, whom he had replaced as the military commander of Galbadia. The other —   
  
he exclaimed.  
  
How's it going? Almasy said, leveling his gunblade. You're going to call off your troops now, all right, Mr. Lord Marshall?  
  
With some effort, Caraway tore his eyes off his daughter. D...D you expect me to give up that easily he asked.  
  
Either that, or you're my prisoner, Almasy said.  
  
With the touch of a button, Caraway could have an entire squad of guards in the room within seconds. But instead, he reached down, his hand closing around the hilt of his saber. I'll never surrender Galbadia, he declared, drawing the weapon.  
  
No, wait! Rinoa cried, but Almasy, seeming to ignore her, charged him, making a full spin as he brought the weapon to bear with a swing that could have easily severed Caraway's head. Caraway's own blade barely moved fast enough to parry the swing. But as Almasy was recovering, he countered with a strike that the other man could barely deflect. He followed up with a strike aimed at Almasy's arm, and in fact created a tear in the other's sleeve. Judging by the wince on Almasy's face, he had scored a hit.  
  
Almasy pulled back, and Caraway had a bare second to prepare for the burning sensation of a Firaga spell engulfing him. His skin crawled under the heat, and he fought to keep his eyes open, constantly telling himself that the searing pain was deceptive as to the severity of the attack.  
  
Then, it was over, leaving him with nothing but a tingling ache. Quickly, he struck at Almasy to put him off balance, then stepped back himself in order to cast magic. As the Cura spell bathed him in its recuperative light, he renewed his grip on the saber, and assumed a proper fighting stance.  
  
What followed was a flurry of exchanged blows as the two searched for a weakness in the other's technique. Once, Almasy nearly found one, as he triggered his weapon during an attack which Caraway had only marginally parried. He could _feel_ the bullet whizzing past his ear.  
  
It gradually became apparent to Caraway that he was losing. His technique was fine — for a man who had not fought a serious battle for years. And, simply put, he was getting old. Almasy could outlast him, it was as simple as that. Already, his arm was beginning to tire, and it was taking all his energy just to keep Almasy's blade away from his skin. Moreover, he was certain that the boy was holding back as well. It seemed very unlikely that Caraway would be able to win this fight.  
  
In basic training, the first thing they teach you is not to lose confidence in yourself. If you don't think you can win a fight, odds are you won't. True enough; just as these thoughts were running through Caraway's head, he feinted a lunge at Almasy that went a bit too far, throwing him off balance. As he was struggling to regain his stance, Almasy's blade lashed out, striking his saber just above the hilt guard and tearing the weapon out of Caraway's hand, probably causing a sprain as well.  
  
In an almost panicked motion, Caraway's left hand flew to the pouch on his hip, closing on the handle of its contents as he ripped it out. Almasy, backing off to regain his own stance, didn't see what he was doing until too late. A shot rang out, and the younger man's eyes flew open in surprise as the muscles in his hand nearly relaxed enough to let go of his gunblade. A spot of blood appeared from the new hole in the shoulder of his trenchcoat, and he collapsed to one knee.  
  
  
Rinoa looked on, eyes wide. One instant, Seifer had flung Caraway's saber across the room, leaving him unarmed and open for the final blow. The next, Caraway was half-standing, backed up against his desk, a pearl-handled revolver in his hand, and Seifer was on one knee, barely holding onto his gunblade, with a gunshot wound in his shoulder.  
  
You should have stayed out of this, Mr. Almasy, Caraway said.  
  
Rinoa was shaking, and she barely realized what she was doing; but, jaw set, she raised her arm and aimed her Blaster Edge at her father's chest.  
  
she said, surprising herself more than anyone with the calmness in her voice. Stop this. she said, as Caraway's eyes shot over to her.  
  
Rinoa — Caraway began.  
  
She shook her head. This has to stop. Too many people are having to suffer. End this now.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, seemingly frozen. And then, of the two of them, it was Caraway's weapon that seemed to waver in his hand.  
  
After that moment, the arm fell to Caraway's side, and he shook his head, staring down at the floor.  
  
I'm sorry, he said. When he looked back up, his eyes seemed to have lost all life. I'm sorry, Rinoa. I know I was a terrible father to you, and now I've become a terrible man as well. I let my pride govern my actions as leader of Galbadia. My pride led me to destroy Timber, to send you to prison. My pride brought war to the streets of Deling City. He averted his eyes again. And now my pride has consumed me as well.  
  
A lump was gathering in Rinoa's throat, and when her father looked at her again, her arm was beginning to waver.  
  
Please, just know that everything I did was with the best of intentions, he said, stumbling back to lower himself into his chair.. I wanted the best possible future for you, and for all Galbadians. I never realized.... He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the chair. It was all for Galbadia. For you. I'm sorry, Rinoa.  
  
And he raised the gun to his head.  
  
Rinoa's scream combined with the gunshot and rang off the walls of the room. Her legs gave out, and the world around her seemed to explode into darkness. She could see through clouded eyes as Seifer's gunblade fell to the ground, and he turned away from body of Galbadia's Lord Marshall and took one halting step towards her. Rinoa collapsed toward him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in the collar of his coat.  
  
Her father was dead.  
  
She remained there for an eternity, clinging to Seifer for dear life, her mind a jumbled sea of memories and emotions. And for the first time in her life, absolutely nothing mattered.


	32. Determination

_I can't...disappear yet._  
  
As Squall drifted back to consciousness, the Presidential Palace's Guest Room slowly resolved itself about him. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he rolled out of the bed, groping about for his fur-lined jacket while at the same time searching for the chronometer on the wall.  
  
_09:25._ His meeting with Laguna was in five minutes. Squall sighed as he pulled on the sleeve of his jacket. He had taken an entire day running it over in his head, and he had absolutely no idea what he was going to say. He supposed he should have plenty of questions to ask, but he couldn't actually seem to think of any. _Why did you stay away?_ He didn't know where to go; Squall knew that. _Why didn't you tell me?_ He wanted to, but couldn't find the words; Squall knew that, too. Indeed, the only questions he had were for himself. _What would it have been like, growing up with a father instead of in Matron's orphanage? How different would my life be? What would I have turned out like?_  
  
Squall shook his head, stepping through the door and out into the hall. Nothing could change the fact that he had grown up an orphan. There was no point wasting time on could-haves. He was who he was, and that was that.  
  
So once again, he banished the thoughts from his mind. And once again, the haunting presence of Ultimecia came forward to fill the void. Squall had hoped that understanding the Sorceress would finally allow him some peace of mind. But though Ultimecia no longer plagued his thoughts, in her place was Sarina, the young woman who had been pushed over the edge by an uncaring world. It was a sad irony, he thought: SeeD, the force tasked with destroying the Sorceress, had in the end effectively _created_ her. All the hatred and persecution that had evolved against Sorceresses, all the anger that had eventually caused Sarina to lose first her family and then her mind, all of that had resulted from SeeD and its mission.  
  
From him.  
  
He absently sat on the lift, which automatically rose off the floor towards the main hall. _SeeD's entire purpose is to end the threat of the sorceress,_ he thought, _but if it weren't for us, there wouldn't be a threat to begin with. How many people are going to die because of what we have done? How many people's lives will be destroyed?_  
  
When he had hoped to come to terms with the future, he had never anticipated just what role he had played in it. And, now that he knew, he had to live with the fact that there was nothing he could do about it. That future was now part of his past, and there was no way to change it.  
  
_Can I stay in SeeD, knowing all this?_ he wondered. _Can I take part in creating a world that can create someone like Ultimecia, even more than I already have?  
  
Do I even have a choice?_  
  
He shook his head. He was caught in another circle of thought that would lead him nowhere. He could never leave SeeD. His life at Garden was all he had ever known.  
  
  
Laguna clapped his hands together as the three SeeDs stepped into the office. Great! You're all here. We've got a problem.  
  
Squall raised his eyebrows. _Is he actually going to get straight to the point?_  
  
Man, I'm glad you guys are all right, Laguna went on. I couldn't reach you after we all went through time compression; I ended up around Winhill, a couple thousand miles away from a radio, so that made it kinda hard.  
  
_...Oh, well._  
  
...especially since we didn't really have any way to get back to Esthar. Luckily, it turned out the _Ragnarok_ was — He stopped himself. Anyway, you guys remember the Lunatic Pandora?  
  
You mean that big thing that calls monsters from the moon? Zell asked.  
  
Laguna nodded emphatically. So, we found it down over Centra, heading towards some place called Odin's Gate.  
  
_Odin?_ Squall wondered. _Does he mean the Centra Ruins?_  
  
Anyway, it looks like it started out someplace around Winhill too, and has been heading south. Thing is, we've been tracking those small Lunar Cries like the one you ran into, and they've been doing the same thing. So, we think there might be a connection.  
  
What do you want us to do? Squall asked.  
  
Laguna blinked. Right! We want you guys to go down to Galbadia Garden — it's down by the Lunatic Pandora. We figured that, y'know, you guys might be able to do something to help.  
  
_Like what?_ Squall wondered, but then he frowned. _G-Garden is down there? Does that mean Quistis and Irvine are there, too?_  
  
When do we leave? he asked.  
  
Right away, Kiros' voice said from behind them. The _Ragnarok_ is being prepared at the Airstation as we speak, he said as the SeeDs spun to face him.  
  
Can I fly? Selphie asked.  
  
Kiros blinked. ...You can work that out with our pilot.  
  
Well, what are we waiting for? Laguna asked. Let's go! And he ran forward to lead the way.  
  
Selphie ran after him, followed by the others. Oh, sir Laguna! I was wondering if you'd....  
  
Squall watched them go for a moment before following. _I have to talk to him I know,_ he thought. _I just have to think of something to say._  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
The odd, diamond-shaped frame structure of Odin's Gate was now visible against the horizon. According to Vaider, the Lunatic Pandora would be directly above the structure in 36 hours. Sometime between five and twenty minutes after that, the world would end.  
  
What are we going to do now? Keri asked.  
  
Quistis shook her head. We have to stop it somehow.  
  
No kidding.  
  
The two stood on the Garden's courtyard, waiting for Vaider and Odine to decide their course of action. Barely a hundred meters away, the Lunatic Pandora continued steadily on its course for destruction. Quistis was sure it was her imagination, but somehow the thing seemed to be even more massive and foreboding than before.  
  
Keri glanced over her shoulder. Nida's coming, she observed.  
  
Quistis turned around to see that Nida was indeed approaching them from the entrance, some sort of mechanical device in his hand. What's going on? she asked.  
  
Odine wants to study the interaction between the Crystal Pillar and Odin's Gate, Nida said. Vaider wants to redirect the Lunatic Pandora back to Galbadia. Right now they're having an argument about whose property the thing is and whether Odine is in his rights to destroy the planet.  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes. None of that matters. We have to stop the Lunatic Pandora, and quickly.  
  
Yeah, I was thinking that too, Nida said dryly, giving her a look that passed too quickly for her to be able to identify. So I figured that while the scientists were having their fun we could go over ourselves and check out the place.  
  
Quistis frowned. You want to just run off without telling anyone?  
  
He gave her another look. Well, yeah. And...you know, save the planet and all that, too.  
  
We're not really helping anyone just standing here and moping, Keri pointed out.  
  
That's true, Quistis said, a bit hesitantly. Something about this seemed a bit odd. ...All right, let's go.  
  
Hey, what's that thing? Keri asked, pointing at the device in Nida's hand.  
  
He blinked, as if he had forgotten he was holding anything. Oh, this? It's probably some sort of scanner. Or maybe a flashlight. I found it in Vaider's office.


	33. To Save The World

Quistis was the first to step through the door that seemed to appear out of nowhere on the side of the Lunatic Pandora. As she stepped across the short distance between the lip of the gondola and the entrance to the Lunatic Pandora, she unconsciously bit her lip at the sight of the ground passing by half a kilometer below her feet. But she made it safely through the entrance, then turned around to help Keri through after her. As she saw her reflection in the polished red tile of the walls, she noticed for the first time that her hair was escaping the clasp that secured it, and a few stray locks were falling about her shoulders.  
  
This is incredible, Keri breathed as she reached the top of the stairs. Before them was the trio of elevators that led to the access conduits which had been built by the Esthar construction crews in order to access the Crystal Pillar. And behind that, surrounded by supports and access tunnels, was the Pillar itself, stretching literally for kilometers up towards the ceiling.  
  
_And I thought it looked foreboding on the outside,_ Quistis thought morosely.  
  
Nida jogged off toward the elevator on the far right. Come on! he called.  
  
As Quistis obligingly followed, she began to get her first hint as to what was bothering her. While she, the mission leader, had been letting herself be consumed with the apparent hopelessness of the situation, Nida had been the one to take action. And now, she seemed to be following _him._  
  
What are we looking for? Keri asked as they stepped into the elevator. She seemed completely fascinated with her surroundings outside the translucent walls as the elevator took them upwards, into the Pillar.  
  
There's this room where all the fibers come together, Nida said. Vaider thought it was some sort of control room, where you can manipulate the actions of the Crystal Pillar.  
  
What does it do?  
  
Nida shrugged. We didn't quite figure that out.  
  
The elevator slid to a halt, and the doors opened to reveal a large cavern that seemed to be carved out of ice. Nida set off, beckoning them into a man-made tunnel just off to their left.  
  
Where are we going, Nida? Quistis asked.  
  
I was thinking about these tunnels earlier today, Nida said, jogging along the tunnel as it led them out of the Crystal Pillar and back towards the wall of the Lunatic Pandora. When you guys came to this place, you figured that these things didn't take you anywhere, right?  
  
We didn't find anything of use at the end, Quistis agreed. Neither did Vaider.  
  
I know, Nida said. But that just didn't make sense. I mean, why waste your time making a perfectly good walkway if there's nothing on the other side worth getting to?  
  
So what's your idea? Keri asked.  
  
I remember seeing this crystal embedded in the wall, Nida said, as they reached the end of the tunnel, a small chamber within the side wall of the Lunatic Pandora. Pausing a moment to catch a breath, he indicated a square glass panel, behind which was a small cylinder of crystal, about ten centimeters in diameter and twice as tall. he pointed. I was thinking about what Vaider said about using those fibers in the Crystal Pillar to control it, and I got an idea.  
  
Quistis frowned. Vaider never said anything about that.  
  
Oh? Must have been me, then. Anyway — he began fumbling with the mechanical device he had brought along. After a bit of work, he managed to activate a turquoise-tinged beam of light which emanated from one end of the device, as a panel on the other end began scrolling with data. With a little shrug, he aimed the light at the crystal. After a moment, the light of the crystal obligingly adopted a bluish hue of its own, and to glow more brightly. Then, with a rapidity that caught all three of them by surprise, what had seemed to be a normal part of the wall split apart into two doors, which slid open to reveal a fairly small, rectangular elevator of a much simpler construction than those leading to the Crystal Pillar.  
  
Quistis blinked. How did you know to do that? she asked.  
  
Nida shrugged. I didn't. But it wasn't like I had that much to lose by being wrong.  
  
He stepped into the elevator. Wondering what he meant, Quistis followed him, along with Keri. The doors to the elevator slid shut, and the car jarred to life. The ride was considerably rougher than that in the first elevator, and Quistis couldn't throw off a feeling of being trapped within the bare metal walls, in a car that might stop at any minute, trapping them with no hope of escape.  
  
This is kind of scary, Keri said, echoing Quistis' feelings.  
  
It should be fine, Quistis said. The Lunatic Pandora wasn't built _that_ long ago. _Though it was underwater for seventeen years,_ she thought ruefully.  
  
As if sensing her fear, the car chose that moment to make a particularly hard jolt.  
  
I've seen all the treasure hunter movies, Keri said ruefully. It was _never_ like this.  
  
Guys, we're getting close to the top of the Lunatic Pandora, Nida said.  
  
Quistis frowned. How can you tell?  
  
Nida pointed at a panel on the car's right wall, which Quistis had previously not noticed, and contained what looked to be an image of the Lunatic Pandora with a bright dot moving up it. The little dot is getting close to the top of the big rectangle. I figured that the dot was supposed to represent the elevator and the rectangle was for the Lunatic Pandora. So that would mean that the top of the rectangle —  
  
I get it, Nida, Quistis said.  
  
After a few more seconds, the car did indeed grind to a halt, and the doors rolled open to reveal yet another walkway. At the end of this one, however, was a square pit that looked to contain a number of access panels and monitors. A number of large windows ran along the edge of the Lunatic Pandora, granting a fair view of what was immediately outside.  
  
That must be the control center, Quistis observed.  
  
So let's go check it out. Nida set off along the walkway.  
  
Nida, wait — Quistis ran after him, intending to warn him to be careful, but she was interrupted by the blaring of an alarm siren.  
  
_Intruders have been detected,_ a calm, mechanized voice declared. _Security measures have been initiated._  
  
Quistis caught a flash of light from the ceiling, and looked up to see a large, object descending towards them from the ceiling. Look out! she cried.  
  
It was definitely artificial, with a golden sphere at its center, studded with sensors and host to a trio of armlike extensions attached to its bottom, giving it the look of some vengeful sea creature. A perpetually spinning horizontal metal ring encircled the sphere about its midpoint, not attached by any physical means. Overall, the machine looked about as large as a Black Widow, and easily strong enough to make Odin's Gate the least of their worries.  
  
Oh, hell, Nida said, readying his bladestaff.  
  
Get ready! Quistis called, bringing out her chain whip and pausing for the briefest of moments to be sure that her GF was equipped. Satisfied, she ran up to join Nida and Keri, facing off against the huge machine.  
  
_Initiating attack protocol,_ the machine intoned, and a blue-white beam of energy shot out from one of its arms, nearly knocking Keri off her feet. She staggered back, keeping her saber forward in a futile defensive stance.  
  
Cover me! Quistis called to Nida. Seeing his nod, she fell back into a ready pose, half-closing her eyes as she focused within herself to access the power of the GF nested within her mind. During this meditation, she half-noticed the formation of a magical barrier between herself and the machine, and the motions of her two companions as they battled it played at the edge of her vision. Calling on her SeeD training, she ignored all this, focusing instead on the power of the other-worldly being within her, calling on its aid.  
  
_Diamond Dust...._  
  
The GF had responded; Quistis could feel the energy swirling around her. Her sub-awareness of her surroundings now exploded into a flood of sensation, even as her body phased into thin air. The next thing she knew, she was gazing out at the machine from behind a sheet of crystal-clear ice, a solid block that completely encased her. Nonetheless, with a simple motion of her head — that is, the head of the being through whose eyes she saw — the block shattered, shards flying outward in a slow-motion explosion. Then with a motion of an outstretched hand, the ice gathered around the GF's arm, forming a brilliant, swirling nexus of power, which the GF drew back and _threw_ at the machine, which was hovering away powerless to react. The magically charged flood of ice surged forward, forming spears that pricked through the armored surface and crystallized its insides, halting its movement and making it so brittle it could be snapped by one small stone.  
  
But then, the tenuous bond between Guardian and summoner snapped, and the GF Shiva was gone, and Quistis found herself back on solid ground. She staggered backwards, as the Esthar machine bobbed in the air, compensating for the GF's attack. However, its recovery was rapid, and Quistis had barely regained her combat stance when it rushed at her, threatening to bowl her over and perhaps even knock her off the walkway to a three-kilometer fall from which no Float spell could save her. She quickly ducked to the side, but the machine's metal arm caught her just above her left elbow, and a wave of pain shot through her body. She winced, losing her balance and falling to the deck, as the monstrous sentinel hovered above her, poised for the kill.  
  
  
  
Concerting Nida's outburst, a pillar of lightning speared through the sentinel, causing it once more to bob downwards. nearly crushing her. As the machine turned its attention to the new threat, Quistis staggered to her feet, attempting to recover her chain whip. A stab of pain caused her to look at her arm, which was bleeding badly from behind a large, ragged cut in her uniform sleeve. She did not want to imagine what the actual wound was like. As Nida and Keri unleashed a volley of magic on the sentinel to head off its latest offensive, she quickly focused on her own wound, directing her energies to repairing the broken flesh. The familiar tingling of the Cura soon ran up the arm, and the bleeding came to a halt.  
  
Nida and Keri seemed to be holding their own against the sentinel for a moment, so Quistis decided to summon Shiva again. She was also becoming concerned that they not run out of time, as every instant brought them closer to Odin's Gate. So once again, she settled into her ready pose, letting her focus slip and her consciousness float inwards, again calling for the GF's aid.  
  
Being in this state, she was barely conscious of what went wrong. There was the bright flash of a magic spell cast against the sentinel, by whom she could not know, and a cry in Keri's voice. Being in a summoning state, she did not give true notice to what transpired, and was caught completely by surprise when a wave of electrical energy exploded from the sentinel, washing over her with murderous force. She did not feel the blast, so much as it seemed to explode in her consciousness, a mental cry of pain echoing through her psyche. Her GF had been the one to be harmed, projecting its defenses before Quistis' own, but the force of the blast had obliterated the GF's existence on this reality, and so Shiva would no longer be of use to her.  
  
As Quistis was recovering from the shock of being forced from the summoning trance, she saw that both Nida and Keri had been thrown flat on their backs, and Keri seemed to be knocked out completely. Quistis immediately sought to revive her, but in the moment it took her to collect her thoughts sufficiently to cast a spell, the sentinel was upon her. One of its metal arms lashed out, tearing through her right sleeve and cutting from her wrist past the elbow. She could not resist crying out in pain, and reflexively dropped her whip. As she fumbled about for a Hi-Potion, a jet of flame erupted from the machine, throwing her back hard on her rear and badly burning her left side. Her first attempt to get up failed miserably as her head swam in waves of pain, while the sentinel drew back to ready its laser arm, now pointed directly at Quistis' head. The air around the laser began to ripple with heat, and Quistis closed her eyes in anticipation of her fate. There was the ear-splitting trill of an energy blast, and Quistis could see the flash of light even through her eyelids, and feel the rippling of the air around her as the waves of heat radiated outward about her body.  
  
But there was no pain. Bewildered, Quistis simply lay there for a moment, not quite understanding why her death didn't hurt more. Then, she could detect another blast, and heard this time the sound of an impact somewhere above her. Experimentally, she opened her eyes and looked at the sentinel hovering above her. Almost instantly she was nearly blinded by a beam of hot white energy that reached over her head from somewhere behind and burned a dark, angry hole in the machine's side. She watched motionless as shot after shot poured into the sentinel, and the machine began to jerk and wobble uncontrollably, until finally one of the shots seemed to radiate from inside the machine and burst out through all the seams. Covered in smoke and racked with explosions, it collapsed to the ground, vanquished.  
  
Quistis slowly crawled to her feet, still slightly dazed and wondering what force it was that had protected her from what, twenty seconds ago, was certain death. She could hear footsteps approaching behind and, straightening her glasses, compelled herself around to look.  
  
Sorry for butting in. Irvine Kinneas casually hooked his shotgun on the inside of his trenchcoat, taking the opportunity to tip his cowboy hat. But it looked like you guys could use some help.  
  
Quistis sprang to her feet, but was halted by a fresh wave of pain from her wounded arm.  
  
Didn't think you could go off and save the world without me, did you? he asked. You know I just couldn't...  
  
Their attention was distracted by a pulse of red light off to one side. They both turned to see that Nida had just used a Phoenix Down on Keri, who was now struggling to her feet, moaning. Hi, Irvine, Nida said, helping her up. So how about that control center thing?  
  
It must have been hours they spent poking around the Esthar-built terminals, looking for some way to halt the Crystal Pillar's deadly progress. Most of the controls seemed to deal with rudimentary functions of the Lunatic Pandora's operation: lights, power and the like. The few stations devoted to the monitoring of the instruments Odine's scientists had placed around the Pillar, and told them nothing new. The Pillar was reacting to the energies of Odin's Gate and refracting them back outwards. The closer they got to the ancient Centra ruin, the more energy was picked up by the Pillar, the more agitated the monsters on the moon would become. Already, minor Lunar Cries were landing all over the world, and eventually, when the Pillar stood directly above the ruin, the energies flowing into the Pillar would be so immense as to enable it to call down a number of beasts beyond the capacity of human imagination.  
  
But they knew of no way to stop it.  
  
This is hopeless, Keri declared, slumping down beside one of the terminals.  
  
You shouldn't give up, Keri, Quistis admonished.  
  
There's nothing here. We can't find anything that could let us shut down the Crystal Pillar. I mean, it doesn't even look like it CAN be shut down.  
  
I still think we should just turn it around and fly it away, Irvine said.   
It wasn't hurting anyone when it was at the bottom of the ocean, right?  
  
Did you find the navigational controls? Quistis asked shortly. Do you know how to fly this thing?  
  
You know, if we just went back to Odine, he'd probably know —  
  
The Pillar is being drawn by the energy of Odin's Gate like some kind of magnet, Nida started.  
  
Irvine, if it were that easy —  
  
— we're too close to break free now.  
  
— don't you think they would have done it already? Quistis finished. Did you say something, Nida?  
  
I guess not.  
  
Hey, take it easy, Quisty, Irvine said, slightly irritated.  
  
DON'T call me that, Irvine. We're not kids playing around on Matron's orphanage anymore. This is serious.  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes. Sorry, Instructor. Oh, wait — you're not one of _those_ anymore, either. Still as bossy as ever, though.  
  
Guys — Nida began.  
  
Keri snapped. Stop it!  
  
Irvine pointed an accusing finger at her. YOU stay out of this.  
  
Guys, aren't we —  
  
What, mind my own business? Is that what you're telling me to do? Keri took a step towards the taller student. You have NO right to tell me what my business is, Irvine!  
  
Hey, why can't you people just stay out of my life?  
  
What, like you stayed out of mine!  
  
Guys, aren't we forgetting —  
  
Irvine, stop it! Quistis ordered.  
  
ME? What the hell am _I_ supposed to stop? How long are you people going to make me pay for this? How sorry do I have to get?  
  
You don't act like you're sorry at all! Keri cried. You ruined my life, Irvine! Don't you get that?  
  
Yeah, I get it! And I've been paying for it every single day since! Everyone in your whole damn Garden hates me, and does their best to make my life miserable! And if you tell me you haven't enjoyed every minute of it —  
  
  
  
Cut it out! Quistis called.  
  
SHUT UP! Irvine and Keri screamed in unison.  
  
Then, the walkway exploded in red-orange heat, as a massive fireball detonated above their heads. The whine of the magical burst of energy drowned out even their screaming voices, and all three instinctively ducked for cover. When the spell dissolved, they looked around, a little confusedly, for the attacker.  
  
THIS is how you guys save the world? Nida demanded, discarding the spent Flare stone as it dissolved into thin air. How did you guys ever get through Time Compression?  
  
Silent, the three looked at each other. No one bothered to mention that Keri hadn't had anything to do with Time Compression.  
  
We don't have time for this! Nida continued. If we give up here, the world gets destroyed, right? So are we all just that helpless, that we sit around until Squall Leonhart shows up and saves the day? I am _not_ going to gst stuck with that reputation just when people are starting to notice I exist. He paused. Plus, I'd rather not see the world get destroyed.  
  
Quistis, Irvine, and Keri looked at each other. For a moment, there was no sound save for the humming of the Crystal Pillar.  
  
He's right, Quistis said. We're not going to solve this by turning on each other.  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
Irvine began. What can we do?  
  
The four of them fell silent for a moment. Are we sure there's no way to shut it down? Keri asked.  
  
Quistis shook her head. There's nothing to shut down. The Pillar is basically just a giant adjustable lens.  
  
Could we point it somewhere else, then? Irvine asked.  
  
I don't think it's that directed, Quistis said. The focus doesn't really matter; most of the adjustable quality is just so the Pillar doesn't.... She stopped cold. It actually seemed like some electrical explosion had taken place in her head. Suddenly, she had an idea. Before long, the others had caught on as well, and she could see their eyes visibly widen, like chicobos caught in someone's headlights.  
  
Nida finished.


	34. Limited Time

Galbadia Garden, this is _Ragnarok_. Repeat, this is _Ragnarok_, out of Esthar Airstation. Please respond. The pilot turned to Kiros, shaking his head. No response, sir.  
  
We might still be out of range, couldn't we? Laguna asked.  
  
This radio can bounce a signal off the moon, sir, the pilot replied.  
  
  
  
The cockpit of the _Ragnarok_ fell silent again, save for the air rushing back outside. Presently, Selphie walked up behind the pilot, in her most pleading form.  
  
she asked, swaying back and forth slightly.  
  
The pilot sighed exasperatedly. I'm sorry, miss, I can't let you fly the ship.  
  
Aww, come on! I'm a GREAT pilot! She turned to the other SeeD on the bridge level. Right, Squall?  
  
  
  
Selphie turned back to the pilot. Come on! I'll be extra careful!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why not?  
  
  
  
Just for a bit!  
  
  
  
Surrendering, Selphie plopped down on the deck behind the pilot's chair. ...Are we there yet?  
  
Rolling his eyes, Squall turned around and headed for the elevator. He didn't exactly know what to do, but he was certain it shouldn't be done _here._  
  
The airship was almost completely empty; Laguna's plan had not been particularly well thought-out, so the only persons he had brought with him were Kiros, Ward, the three SeeDs, and a small crew from Esthar Airstation. Squall stepped out of the door that led him to the catwalk running above the cargo hold, trying his hardest not to think. Hearing a slight tapping beyond the opposite door, he proceeded into the air room, where he found Zell, shadowboxing.  
  
Oh, hi, Squall, he said. Hey, if you're going to tell me I oughtta be in uniform, I know. But hey, it's not like anyone ever cares if we just show up in our regular clothes, you know?  
  
...We're not there yet.  
  
Zell ended his exercise, walking over to Squall. So man, what d'you think we're going to run into at G-Garden? I mean, last time, they weren't too friendly and all. I mean, that was when they were being controlled by Seifer and Ultimecia and all, but...you know?  
  
_Is he trying to start a conversation?_ Squall wondered.  
  
Seriously man, what's on your mind? Zell pressed.  
  
  
  
Worried about Rinoa, huh? Well, don't worry, I'm sure she's all right. I mean, I don't get why that guy Caraway had to burn down Timber and all that, but he is her father and all. And, you know, he got her out of prison before. And I'm sure Cid is gonna do every thing he can. And, you know, she's a Sorceress. She could probably break out whenever she wanted.  
  
_Now he's trying to cheer me up?_ ...Thanks, Zell.  
  
Hey, no prob! So hey, what about those Lunar Cries, huh?  
  
_Are we there yet?_  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
The Centra had ways of focusing the power of the Crystal Pillar, so they could tell it where the monsters were that it needed to control and where they were supposed to go, Keri was saying. Now, they didn't know about the monsters on the moon, see, the Crystal Pillar was just so they could control huge armies of monsters on the ground. Of course, they never got around to that, because the Lunar Cry killed them all, but that doesn't mean that it CAN'T be calibrated. On top of that, if it's calibrated in the wrong way, the Crystal Pillar will shatter, and become completely useless! So if we can just decipher the Centra glyphs on the Pillar and figure out how the aim the signal _at itself_, we can destroy the thing and prevent the Lunar Cry! She took a breath.  
  
Standing on the other side of the Headmaster's office were Palmer, Vaider, and Odine, all looking at the four students as if they had just recounted their encounter with an alien ship towing a giant head.  
  
You went to the Lunatic Pandora without permission? Palmer asked.  
  
Keri stomped the floor irritatedly. That is SO not the point!  
  
We're sorry for not checking with you, Ma'am, but we think we have a way to prevent the Lunar Cry, Quistis said.  
  
Odine declared. You cannot destroy ze Lunatic Pandora! Zat would ruin my research!  
  
Normally, I would agree, Vaider said. The Crystal Pillar is of great scientific interest to Galbadia as well. However, I think my research — and yours as well, Doctor — would be furthered best by _avoiding_ the destruction of the world.  
  
You vant to go outside?  
  
Vaider rolled his eyes.   
  
All right! Palmer said somewhat harshly. Do you four think you can do this?  
  
I will assist them, Vaider said. Their principles are scientifically sound.  
  
Odine had folded his arms and was tapping the floor with his foot in such a way as to give his ruff a rather comical animation. I vill help too, he said, huffily.  
  
Well, then I don't think we should waste any time, Palmer said. The Lunatic Pandora will reach Odin's Gate in less than an hour.  
  
  
There aren't any controls. Nida looked around the massive cavern in the center of the Crystal Pillar. The fibers were glowing much more brightly now, creating an almost surreal image for those standing on the clear cavern floor, almost like they were suspended in some colossal vine forest. There's no way to control this thing.  
  
It was probably meant to be used by Centra Magi, Keri said. It's probably controlled by some kind of sorcery.  
  
Irvine said. So all we need is a Sorceress. Anyone here happen to be a Sorceress?  
  
We might just need the right spell, Nida said.  
  
What? Scan?  
  
You're not helping, Irvine, Quistis admonished.  
  
There might be a draw point around here somewhere, Nida offered. Can anyone sense hidden ones?  
  
Quistis nodded. I can.  
  
  
Here's one! I've never heard of this spell before!  
  
That must be it! Come on, we've only got twenty minutes left!  
  
  
Quistis stood in a trance, looking at a complex jumble of symbols and ethereal knots of energy. She couldn't make heads or tails of any of it.  
  
Keri, maybe you should be doing this, she said.  
  
I don't have a GF.  
  
You can borrow one of mine. None of this makes any sense to me.  
  
  
Okay, these here are numbers, it looks like...maybe degrees. This is a measure of length, and these symbols look like letters in the Centra alphabet. I think this is all some kind of table. Keri was pointing to a series of points in empty air. I think if I had enough training, this would all blend perfectly into the fibers in the wall. I'm just not accustomed enough to this process — it's a lot like junctioning, really.  
  
Can you understand it? Palmer asked.  
  
Maybe. It seems to be getting easier the longer I look at it.  
  
Well, please hurry. We're running out of time.  
  
  
Okay, I think I get it! All I have to do is manipulate the energy flowing through the strands in the right way, and that will change how the Pillar resonates!  
  
That's how you destroy it, right? Irvine asked.  
  
Of course it is!  
  
I was just asking.  
  
Can you do it, Keri? Quistis asked.  
  
...I don't think so.  
  
This iz waste of time!  
  
Oh, shut up! Quistis snapped.  
  
  
  
I need some way to manipulate the fibers, Keri said. If I were a Sorceress, I could probably just zap them with lightning bolts or something, but I don't think any of our spells are that accurate.  
  
We have a device that can manipulate the strands, Vaider said. Which I believe one of your SeeDs has stolen from us?  
  
Nida coughed.  
  
  
Three minutes!  
  
Quistis, Nida and Irvine, and Palmer were doing their best to look helpful as Vaider directed the manipulating device at the strands which Keri indicted. Odine was in a corner, apparently pouting.  
  
Over there! Keri pointed to a point opposite where Vaider was standing. But not for very long! I think we're close!  
  
So how long do we have before the Pillar shatters? Nida asked.  
  
Not long, once it reaches Odin's Gate.  
  
So we should probably get out of here pretty quick, if we don't want the whole thing crashing down on us, he said.  
  
  
  
An audible humming noise began to fill the air, and Quistis felt the floor begin to vibrate under her feet. I think we got it! she said.  
  
Yeah, looks like! agreed Keri. Shaking her head, she dispelled the magic aura around her. Let's get out of here!  
  
She received no protest, and the seven quickly made their way back to the tunnel. They made the best time they could with the floor vibrating increasingly violently, and made it to the Lunatic Pandora's entrance less than a minute before the Lunatic Pandora was to be directly above Odin's Gate. As they were making their way down the stairs to the exit hatch, Quistis found herself wishing very much for a guardrail, or really anything to hold onto, as it felt like her feet would slip off the vibrating stairs at any moment.  
  
Wait a minute! cried Nida, who was in the lead. The gondola's not here!  
  
Everyone froze. Y...you mean, someone called it back to Garden? Keri asked haltingly.  
  
Quistis dared to crane her neck around Nida to look out the open hatch. The cables that had connected the gondola to the Lunatic Pandora were hanging limp, and the monolithic creation seemed to be spinning slowly on its axis, so that Galbadia Garden was not even visible.  
  
The cables must have snapped, she declared. The Lunatic Pandora must have started to spin, and the Garden couldn't keep up.  
  
You mean there's no way to get down? Palmer asked.  
  
Unless someone wants to try jumping, Nida said.  
  
Then, Odin's Gate itself drifted into their field of vision. The massive diamond-frame structure was now alive, with white beams of energy coursing up its length to collect at the tip, from which radiated a brilliant, pulsing orb. Occasionally, lightning bolts of energy would shoot from this orb to some point beneath them at the base of the Lunatic Pandora, and this would be mimicked by a deep _thrumming_ from the Crystal Pillar. The structure was less than a kilometer away, Quistis guessed, and it looked like they would be directly on top of it in no time.  
  
Ze Odin's Gate vill transfer its energy to ze Lunatic Pandora! Odine cried. Centuries of power! Unimaginable power! Ve are all doomed!  
  
Keri gulped. Umm...guys, I think we forgot something.  
  
Quistis shot a look back at her.   
  
All the energy from Odin's Gate, Keri said. Like Odine says, it's a huge amount of power.  
  
We can tell, Irvine said.  
  
Well, when the lattice structure of the Crystal Pillar breaks down like we just rigged it to, there won't be any way to contain the energy anymore. She clenched her teeth, looking out at the rapidly approaching frame of Odin's Gate. The Crystal Pillar won't just shatter. It'll explode.


	35. Between One and Perdition

__Ragnarok_, this is Galbadia Garden. We read you. Over._  
  
Galbadia Garden, _Ragnarok_ is approximately two minutes distant, transporting Esthar president with three SeeDs. Requesting permission to land.  
  
_Stand by. Over._  
  
  
Repeat, get as far away from the Lunatic Pandora as you can! Palmer was commanding over a pocket radio. Galbadia Garden's response was, primarily, a burst of static.  
  
Is that even tuned properly? Nida asked.  
  
I don't know! Palmer admitted, adjusting the knob on the side of the radio. I haven't had to use one in 17 years! Galbadia Garden, do you read?  
  
_...acknowledging...read you...some static._  
  
Get away from the Lunatic Pandora, NOW! Palmer ordered.  
  
Quistis made her way back up the stairs to level floor. As she gave Nida a hand up, she noted for the first time that the Crystal Pillar had undergone a frightful change. The fibers within were now glowing a brilliant white, and it was pulsing with such an intensity that it seemed at times like the crystal itself was glowing.  
  
There's no way out of here, is there? Keri asked.  
  
Quistis thought fiercely, searching her mind for something, anything that might permit their escape. There was something that sent us out of the Lunatic Pandora the first time we boarded it — when it was headed for Tears Point — but I don't know what it was, or how to make it happen again.  
  
What about those helicopter suits you guys use? Nida asked.  
  
Keri shook her head. No way anyone could get suited up and over here in time.  
  
Ve are all doomed! Odine proclaimed. This iz end of Odine! Iz all over!  
  
Doctor, you are being utterly unproductive, Vaider said. We must keep our wits about us if we are to have any chance of survival.  
  
You see any way out of this, Doc? Irvine asked.  
  
Vaider shook his head. I'm afraid not.  
  
Keri sighed. Well, at least we saved the world.  
  
Irvine looked at her. Hey, Keri. Just so you know....  
  
Quistis toned out their words. She had been faced with impossible situations before, and she had always found a way through. She tried to tell herself this was just one of those times, that all she had to do was look hard enough and she would find it. But she kept asking herself, what if this was the time there _wasn't_ any escaping it? She'd already been luckier than most; maybe she'd gotten herself into one impossible situation too many.  
  
She became aware of Nida's presence, standing beside her. You know, he said, I really would have liked to do more than just fly the Garden around.  
  
Quistis put a hand on his shoulder, offering a weak smile. You helped save the world, Nida. We couldn't have done this without you.  
  
She could tell the other SeeD didn't quite believe her. Nonetheless, he smiled back. Thanks, Quistis.  
  
The _Ragnarok_? Why are they coming back?  
  
Quistis blinked at Palmer's question.  
  
The _Ragnarok_ is coming? Nida asked.  
  
_They say they're transporting three SeeDs and the Esthar president, ma'am._  
  
The _Ragnarok_'s coming HERE? Irvine asked.  
  
THAT'S IT! Quistis and Nida exclaimed, at the same time.  
  
You guys blew a hole in the side of the Lunatic Pandora when you were boarding it to get to Adel, right? Nida asked.  
  
Quistis nodded vigorously. If we direct the Ragnarok to land there and pick us up —  
  
The floor lurched, nearly throwing Palmer down the stairs and out the hatch. Quistis' attention was caught by a surge of light from the Crystal Pillar. When she looked at it, it was glowing so brightly that the strands were barely distinguishable from the rest of the Pillar, and she almost had to look away. The floor was now shaking visibly, and cracks were beginning to appear in the supports.  
  
We're above Odin's Gate! Keri screamed.  
  
Let's go! Quistis ordered. We might only have seconds!  
  
They broke into a faltering run towards the elevator, as Palmer shouted into the radio. Mertens, contact the _Ragnarok_ and tell them....  
  
  
Squall could tell instantly that something was wrong. Not only was the Lunatic Pandora seeming to glow from the inside, but there seemed to be a steady current of energy passing from the Centra ruins to the base of the device. _What is going on over there?_ he wondered.  
  
The radio crackled. _Ragnarok, this is G-Garden. We need you to proceed to Lunatic Pandora for emergency pickup of personnel. Over._  
  
There are _people_ on that thing? Laguna asked.  
  
Orders, Mr. President? the pilot asked.  
  
Get over to the Lunatic Pandora, of course!  
  
Yes, sir. Understood, G-Garden. Diverting course.  
  
  
The tunnel that led to the broken wall that would permit the _Ragnarok_'s landing gave the impression of being far from stable. The glass walls were cracking even as the group ran along the tunnel. Quistis did her best not to think about how long the fall would be.  
  
The Garden students were running in pairs, with Irvine and Keri supporting each other, and Quistis and Nida in the rear. Vaider, Odine, and Palmer were on ahead — the Esthar scientist in particular could move surprisingly fast when he had to, Quistis had noted.  
  
Off behind them, the Crystal Pillar was now glowing so brightly that it was impossible to look directly at it. Quistis imagined that the light was penetrating even her skin and uniform, and skeleton was beginning to show through in her shadow.  
  
Everyone but herself and Nida had made their way to the opposite end of the tunnel, when it suddenly sagged sharply, dropping the center a good ten meters. The glass shattered, and Quistis lost her footing, falling off the now-open catwalk and into thin air. She found herself in freefall for a heart-stopping instant, before being wrenched to a stop as something caught her hand. It all happened so fast, and it took her a couple seconds of hanging, some hundreds of meters above the floor, to realize that Nida had caught her hand. He himself was hanging in a very precarious position, with a hand and a foot his only holds on the rail.  
  
Let me go! Quistis ordered. There's no time! We'll both die!  
  
Nida shook his head. Yeah, right. Climb over me!  
  
Nida —  
  
Hey, if we're that short on time, we really shouldn't waste any arguing! Come ON!  
  
Shaking her head, Quistis did her best to pull herself up. This is no time for heroics, Nida! The Pillar could go any second!  
  
Hey, if I was the one hanging down there, would you for a second think about letting _me_ fall? He shook his head. Besides, you're not getting out that easy!  
  
Getting out! You think I WANT to die?  
  
I think you don't know what you want, and you're getting a little tired of trying to find out!  
  
I have NO idea what you're talking about! Quistis had a hand around Nida's waist, and was reaching for the catwalk.  
  
You got to be Garden's youngest SeeD and then the youngest instructor, but you never really cared about that, did you? You just needed some way to separate yourself from everyone else, so you wouldn't have to get close to anyone. Just like how Squall never talks to anyone, and Irvine has to act cool all the time!  
  
She had an arm up on the catwalk now.   
  
But at the same time, you hate being alone! You can't figure out whether to open up or keep to yourself, and your solution is to open up only to people you know will reject you, or try things you know you'll fail at! But then, you're just creating a whole new set of problems, espescially when you turn out to be better at succeeding than you give yourself credit for!  
  
Quistis was about to protest, but it struck her that there was a good chance he was right. I'd...never thought about that. How do you know all this?  
  
You pick up on a lot of things when no one sees you in the room. Are you going up or not?  
  
Irvine was on the catwalk, reaching down to help her up. Are you all right?  
  
I think so. She gratefully allowed him to pull her up onto the catwalk.  
  
Yeah, I'm fine too, Nida called. Thanks for asking!  
  
Quistis turned around and took his hand in hers. Irvine, get his other hand! she shouted. We have to hurry; this whole thing might come crashing down!  
  
Sure enough, just as Nida got his legs back on the catwalk, the center dropped again, and there was a hideous metallic tearing sound. Let's go! she called, but the others needed no encouragement. Keri, who was waiting at the doorway, helped them off the catwalk, and they set off at a run.  
  
The floor was shaking mightily now, and large chunks were falling from the walls and ceiling. All of them stumbled several times in their mad dash for safety. A three-meter drop out of the tunnel doorway because no one bothered to use the stairs, then across the large empty square that was ever more clustered with falling debris — Keri was hit with one chunk of concrete once, and Irvine had to stop to use a Hi-potion on her wound. They sprinted through the broken partition and into the room whose wall the _Ragnarok_ had blown in to force entry. The airship was there, waiting for them.  
  
The floor rocked violently. There wasn't much time. The four dashed across the open floor, practically fell up the few steps up to the _Ragnarok_'s open hangar door.  
  
Quistis exclaimed, seeing the other SeeD waiting for them. Squall! Selphie!  
  
Come on! Zell urged. We've gotta go!  
  
Just as Irvine and Keri made it into the hangar, there was a tremendous crash from within the Lunatic Pandora, and the whole opposite wall fell away. Beyond was the Crystal Pillar, glowing brighter than the sun.  
  
Kiros, who was standing towards the opposite side of the room, slapped a control on the wall, and the bay door began to grind shut. They're on board! he shouted into the ship's intercom.  
  
The ship lurched, this time to signal its disengagement from the Lunatic Pandora. Through the still-closing bay door, Quistis could see that the ship was backing away from its own forced entrance.  
  
Selphie ran out of the room, and the others followed. She made straight for the lift to the bridge level, and Quistis and Zell actually managed to catch her before the lift began rising. The three arrived on the bridge just as the _Ragnarok_ was turning — at an agonizingly slow rate — away from the Lunatic Pandora.  
  
Come on! Selphie cried, immediately running up to the pilot. Hurry! Faster!  
  
Everyone, hang on! Laguna shouted. That thing's gonna blow!  
  
The _Ragnarok_ was just about to activate her main engines when the Crystal Pillar exploded. White-hot shards of crystal shot outward in every direction, demolishing the ruined Lunatic Pandora and engulfing the airship attempting to flee. Then, the _Ragnarok_'s engines flared to life, and this combined with the force of the blast was enough to drive the ship free like a twig caught in a hurricane, even as the crystal shards tore through the hull. Quistis was thrown backwards as the ship's nose arced wildly as testimony to the pilot's vain attempts to get their movement under control.  
  
I can't hold it! The engines are overheating!  
  
Behind them, a massive fireball reached up towards the sky as it expanded across the Centra countryside. Quistis could see the ripples of superheated air all around them.  
  
We're going down!  
  
The _Ragnarok_ angled uncontrollably towards the ground. The pilot did his best to stabilize the ship's descent, but the Float system seemed to have been damaged, and the ship was dropping like a brick.  
  
Aw, man, you can't be serious!  
  
  
  
Quistis grabbed a tight hold of a nearby chair, and closed her eyes as the ground rushed up to meet them.  
  
The crash was deafening.


	36. Recovery

How are you feeling?  
  
He winced as he tried to open his eyes.   
  
Your eyes will adjust. It's OK.  
  
Blinking furiously, he tried once again to determine his location. The room was fairly large, but unfamiliar to him. He could, however, make out Dr. Kadowaki's form standing over him, arms crossed in her usual scolding manner.  
  
Where...am I? he asked.  
  
You're in G-Garden's infirmary, Kadowaki replied. When I heard you kids were hurt, I thought I'd make a little house call.  
  
He tried to sit up, but Kadowaki stopped him. Take it easy now, you hear? she admonished. You had quite a hit on your head there.  
  
How long was I unconscious? he asked.  
  
Kadowaki frowned. Well, let's see. Must have been about seven days.  
  
_Seven days?!_  
  
It looks like your eyes are focusing. Say your name for me.  
  
  
  
You just don't know how to stay out of trouble, do you? Kadowaki asked. You kids are lucky you don't have parents; they'd all have heart attacks from worrying about you.  
  
...The others?  
  
They're all fine. You're the last to wake up.  
  
Groaning, Squall tried again to sit up. This time, Kadowaki did not stop him, and he raised himself to take a look around at the infirmary. It was empty, save for a few medical personnel. _Why am I always the one who stays knocked out the longest?_ he wondered. What's happening now?  
  
Kadowaki shook her head. I think that'll be for Headmaster Cid to explain.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
Headmaster, I am certain that you do not approve of my actions, however they were within the bounds of my government's licensing agreement as it was signed on Galbadia Garden's establishment.  
  
Martine nodded. True. But I do think that some advance notification would have been in order, rather than simply commandeering the Garden controls and flying it off without a word.  
  
I do apologize for inconveniencing your Garden, sir, Vaider replied. However, my superiors felt the situation required immediate action. Considering how close we came to succumbing to a disastrous Lunar Cry as it was, I can't say I disagree.  
  
Cid, who had been looking out the large picture windows running along his office at Balamb's companion Garden, turned to face the two. Even so, I think we should find some way of giving notice ahead of time, he said. Now that radio communication is once again a possibility, it shouldn't be difficult to create some system of communication between Garden and the Galbadian government.  
  
Vaider nodded. Of course. Although it would be presumptuous of me to speak on behalf of the Galbadian government, I am certain they would desire the utmost efficiency in any future...co-endeavors.  
  
Cid clapped his hands together. Excellent. So we're agreed, then.  
  
I'll relay your proposal to my superiors directly, Vaider promised, stepping off towards the door.  
  
When he was gone, Martine turned to the other headmaster. This is a mistake, Cid, he said, shaking his head. Making that deal in the first place, to allow Galbadia to take over the Garden whenever they pleased, was a mistake.  
  
It was the only way we could build the Garden, Cid replied.  
  
Better it not exist than be subject to the will of Galbadia, I think. Now that they have a precedent, I have the distinct impression that Doctor Vaider's superiors, or others within the government, will be calling on us again in the near future. And their tasks may not always be to our mutual benefit.  
  
That's why I need you, Gerard. You're the only one who can see G-Garden through these times. If we have any hope of keeping it out of the hands of Galbadia, it's you.  
  
I've served Galbadia all my life, Cid, Martine replied. I know their demands. I thought that I could maintain your ideals within Galbadia, perhaps even show them a better way. He shook his head. I should have realized that it was impossible. The reason I can keep them complacent is because I am willing to give them everything they want.  
  
Don't sell yourself short, Gerard, Cid replied. You've maintained control of your Garden for a decade. What your students learn is what you teach them. That is power. Cid took a step toward the other man. You can't give up now. Not after all you've done.  
  
All I've done is give Galbadia the perfect academy in which to train the next generation of soldier. She may have already the strongest army in the world, and with President Deling's death, a need to prove herself once more. There are ambitious minds who want nothing less than complete domination, and now have a reason to pursue it. He shook his head. Garden will only be an asset to them. They will not concern themselves with any Sorceress from an unknown time in the future. All they can see is now. And now, there is a world out there, waiting to be conquered. The right thing to do, Cid, would be to bury them now, and not look back.  
  
Cid was shaking his head emphatically. I can't do that, Gerard. SeeD still has a purpose, as does Garden. I have to ensure that it fulfills that purpose. And I need your help. He offered his hand. You are the only one who can save Galbadia Garden, Gerard.  
  
With a sad smile, Martine took the proffered hand. I wish I had your confidence, Cid. But if you insist on devoting yourself to this cause, then I do feel obligated to help you hold off the inevitable for as long as possible.  
  
Cid laughed. That's the spirit!  
  
  
Quistis looked over the menu. Any hot dogs left?  
  
The woman at the counter nodded. You're in luck. This is the last one.  
  
Adding the hot dog to her tray, Quistis made her way across the cafeteria to the dining tables, nearly all of which were already occupied. She headed for one table near the wall, where another woman wearing a SeeD uniform already sat. Quistis had traded in her own uniform — which was in dire need of mending — for casual clothes.  
  
The other woman looked up as she approached. Hi, Quistis.  
  
Hi, Xu. May I join you?  
  
Of course. She indicated the open chairs. Have a seat. As Quistis set her tray down, Xu regarded her with a concerned expression on her face. Are you all right?  
  
Quistis nodded. Yes. It was a difficult mission, of course, but I'm fine now.  
  
Xu nodded. Quistis, I'm so sorry. This was really all our fault.  
  
  
  
Cid and I were concerned about you after you lost your instructor's license. We agreed with the faculty's decision, but Edea thought you should understand for yourself why your place wasn't as a leader. Cid and I thought this Galbadia mission would give you a chance to evaluate your own skills without anyone telling you. If we had _any_ idea how the mission was going to develop, we would _never_ have done anything so cruel. I can't tell you how sorry we are.  
  
It's all right, Xu. Quistis offered her a smile. And, you know, I did learn a lot about myself and the people around me, that I don't think I would have otherwise. I'm not sure I even _want_ to be an instructor anymore.  
  
Xu smiled back. Well, I'm glad things worked out for you, then.  
  
Thanks, Xu.  
  
Just then, the a pair of running feet could be heard pounding into the room. The two SeeDs turned to see Zell streaking toward the counter. Do you...have any...hot dogs left? he gasped.  
  
The woman at the counter shook her head. I'm sorry.  
  
Zell nearly collapsed to the floor in disappointment. Quistis looked down at her own hot dog, which lay untouched on the tray.  
  
Should I give him my hot dog? she asked.  
  
Xu shook her head. Absolutely not.  
  
The two women laughed.  
  
  
Look, I guess I wanted to act cool. You know, like nothing really bothered me. Cause if I let people see how I really feel, they'd all see how much of a loser I really was. And, you know, I just couldn't figure out when to quit. I never meant for it to hurt you. I'm sorry.  
  
Keri said. This is the third time you've apologized to me in the last week. I get it.  
  
The two of them were walking through Balamb Garden's training center. A few other students were present, but none within earshot.  
  
Obviously, we had our problems, and...I don't know, maybe I overreacted a little. They actually have real monsters in here?  
  
  
  
Crazy. Anyway.... She shrugged. I guess the thing was, I was angry that you didn't seem to think you'd done anything wrong at first, and I just wanted to get away from you, and I didn't want to understand. And, I've just been angry about that for so long I...kind of got used to the feeling. But, you can't stay angry forever.  
  
Without warning, a pair of Grats jumped from the brush, their mouth-like orifices wide open with anticipation. Yelping, Keri made a wide slash with her saber, cutting off at least a half-dozen of its tentacle branches and opening a gash across its front. A second later, Irvine armed his shotgun, and unloaded both barrels into the second monster, an assault that quite literally blew the thing apart. Keri incinerated the first with a Firaga spell not long after. The two monsters collapsed to the ground, soon evaporating into whatever ethereal realm they had been spawned from.  
  
So, well.... Irvine continued. I'm just saying...I'll make sure I never do that again. To you or anyone else.  
  
Keri smiled. Thanks, Irvine. So is there, like, any real reason we're in here?  
  
Irvine shrugged. No...not really.  
  
Okay. How about we go someplace where there _aren't_ monsters that try to eat us?  
  
Sounds good to me.


	37. Looking Back

Quistis, Irvine, Nida, and Keri were all leaning against Balamb Garden's balcony, looking out as the mobile academy sailed out to sea, side-by-side with her Galbadian companion.  
  
So Keri, Quistis began, What do you think of Balamb Garden?  
  
The Galbadian student shrugged. I don't know. Everything's so...white.  
  
You get used to it, said Irvine.  
  
There was a short pause. The spinning ring of Balamb Garden made an intricate reflection in the water below as they left the Centra shoreline.  
  
So...are all my SeeD missions going to turn out like this? Nida asked.  
  
I wouldn't know, Irvine replied.  
  
We're not even SeeDs yet, added Keri.  
  
You never know, Quistis said, smiling. It's all part of the fun.  
  
echoed the other three.  
  
Quistis sighed. It was too bad about the _Ragnarok_, though.  
  
Nida nodded. Yeah. I was kinda hoping for a chance to fly that thing. How's Selphie taking it?  
  
Quistis smiled. As well as can be expected, I suppose, she said, in a tone that drew laughter from Irvine and Nida.  
  
Yeah, I should probably go check on her, Irvine said, tipping his hat. Y'know, see if she needs a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Quistis, Nida and Keri rolled their eyes.   
  
The remaining three stared out in silence for some time. For the first time in longer than she could remember, Quistis realized, she found herself with absolutely nothing to do. The odd thing was, she found she rather liked that feeling.  
  
So are you all right now, Keri? Quistis asked.  
  
Raising her eyebrows, Keri looked after Irvine. Yeah, I'm fine. She shrugged. It's in the past, you know. There's nothing anyone can do to change it.  
  
Quistis nodded. Nida? How are you feeling?  
  
Don't worry about me. He smiled. After THAT mission, I'll be glad to go back to just being the guy who flies the Garden.  
  
Once again, the three lapsed into silence. It seemed in a way, that after all they had been through in the past few days, anything they could say now would be utterly pointless. So, instead, they merely leaned against the balcony, watching as the two Gardens flew off in the sunset.  
  
  
Hey, Squall, guess what! Zell called breathlessly as he ran up to the other SeeD. Cid's leaving, and you're the new headmaster!  
  
Squall blinked.   
  
Just kidding! Zell broke out laughing. Man, you should have seen the look on your face....  
  
What is it, Zell?  
  
Hey, come on, Squall! It was just a joke!  
  
Squall started walking away.  
  
Hey, wait! Okay, Laguna wanted to talk to you, okay? He's in the Quad.  
  
_Is this it, then? Is this when he plans to tell me?_ Squall nodded at Zell, who for once took his hint and walked away. _It sure took him long enough._  
  
He made his way from the entrance of Balamb Garden around the ring of the main hall, towards the entrance to the Quad. Considering how many thoughts had been flooding through his head every other time his thoughts had turned to Laguna, he was rather surprised to discover that now, his mind was a complete blank. Indeed, he felt almost like he was in a trance as he walked down the stairs of the Garden's recreational center.  
  
It seemed that the students were still a bit wary about the ground falling out from under them, and the place was nearly deserted. Laguna was standing in the lowest portion of the Quad, near ground zero for the only time so far the ground actually HAD fallen away. The president was pacing back and forth nervously, either because of the gaping hole not two meters away or his pending conversation with Squall, the SeeD could not tell.  
  
Abruptly, he looked up. Oh! Hi, Squall! he said, raising his hand as if to wave, but stopping in mid-motion, electing to scratch the back of his neck instead.  
  
Squall didn't reply.  
  
Right, so anyway, Laguna said, shifting his weight nervously, So I'd been meaning to...you know, talk to you for a while about something, and...you know.  
  
_Geez,_ Squall thought. _He's waited 17 years, and he still can't get around to it._  
  
So, you remember in Esthar when you asked me about Raine...and I told you I didn't want to talk about it then? Well, you know...I sort of figured you had a right to know and all, so...  
  
_Anytime._  
  
Irritatedly, Laguna stomped the ground. Aw, man! he exclaimed. Look, why don't we just —  
  
Why didn't you ever come back?  
  
Squall's question stopped Laguna dead in his tracks. he stammered.  
  
When you found out about me. Why did you stay in Esthar, instead of going to look for me like you did for Ellone?  
  
All the blood seemed to run out of Laguna's face. Y...you KNOW?  
  
Squall nodded. Sis...told me.  
  
Laguna looked as if there was a brood of Propagators coming down the stairs. he said, nearly collapsing to the ground as he clutched at his leg.  
  
Squall watched him impassively. _This isn't right,_ he thought. _Shouldn't I be feeling...something? ...Angry? Nervous? Betrayed? Not that I want to start acting out, but...shouldn't this **mean** something to me?_  
  
It certainly seemed to mean something to Laguna. Sitting awkwardly on the floor, clutching his leg, he was looking at Squall with an almost plaintive expression. Squall, believe me, there was nothing I wanted more than to go back and find you. But...I mean, I _promised_ those guys I would help them out! I mean, I couldn't just leave them hanging! Plus, you know, there were still a lot of people in Esthar who still wanted to experiment on Ellone, and I couldn't let them have their way! He sighed. I guess, for a long time I was afraid that if I left, I'd be leading them to Ellone. And, after a while, I just thought that, you'd been growing up for so long without me, it wouldn't mean anything if I just showed up anyway. ...I guess that was just an excuse.  
  
_...You might have been right,_ Squall thought.  
  
Laguna's tone was almost begging as he drew himself to his feet. Squall, I know there's nothing I can do to make up for the childhood you lost, and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, and losing track of you and never letting you know I existed was the biggest one of all. I don't know if you can ever possibly forgive me, but I just had to let you know that...I'm here.  
  
Squall pressed a gloved hand to his forehead, although the now-familiar throbbing was hardly there. _I grew up without any parents. Most of the people I know did, too. I don't know what it would have been like to have a father around, or how my life would have been different. Every time I try to imagine, I just come up blank. It's just totally beyond me.  
  
And what difference does it make, really? Being angry or sad about something that didn't happen just makes you feel lousy, and that thing still won't have happened. Dwelling on the past is just a waste of time. Nothing is going to change the way my childhood was. I'm not going to waste any time with the past._  
  
he said. Before Laguna could respond, he turned and walked back towards the exit.


	38. Unfinished Business

_It was quite a sight to see, as Galbadia Garden underwent a reverse transformation in Monterosa this morning. Hundreds watched as the facility ceased to be an airborne transport vehicle and settled back into its familiar role as a paramilitary training academy. The change for many came to symbolize a return to normalcy after nearly two months of unabated chaos.  
  
However, worldwide tensions have far from settled down. Although reconstruction of Timber was announced by the Galbadian government last week, it is unclear what will become of these plans in the aftermath of the death of Lord Marshall Caraway, the country's provisional leader as well as head of the Galbadian Army. The government is still in turmoil, and it is uncertain who will emerge in power.  
  
And even as Galbadian policy seemed to relax in Timber, occupying forces marched into Dollet, as the government announced the annexation of the entire country as part of the Galbadian empire. This is apparently in retaliation to Dollet's attack on Deling City, which was repelled only at significant cost. It is uncertain how long the occupation, coming nearly twenty years to the day after Galbadia's declaration independence from the Dollet empire, will last, or even who it was who ordered the troops in.  
  
Finally, the unprecedented end of seventeen years of silence from the East came when an envoy from Esthar arrived in Balamb, announcing a willingness to resume normal relations with what is now the most stable nation in the West. This is without question a time of great uncertainty all over the world, and what happens next is anyone's guess. This was the World in Brief, for the Dollet Times online._  
  
  
Squall had run out to meet her. Jumping out of the Garden before it had even reached the ground, he broke off in a run towards the four forms who stood by the old, rusty Dollet car and the new Galbadian motorcycle. He recognized Rinoa's blue cape instantly as she, for her part, sprinted across the distance towards him. As he ran, the whole world seemed to dissolve, right down to the ground he was running on. He seemed to be in some sort of trance where his entire universe was that single, solitary form before him.  
  
He didn't even remember to slow down as he got close to her. Their two bodies rammed into each other with so much force that for an instant Squall feared his neck might be broken from whiplash. Without saying a word, Rinoa wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the fur of his jacket. As Squall held her, a glint of metal ahead caught his eye. Looking up, he saw a solitary form standing perhaps twenty meters away, halfway between them and his two companions. His trenchcoat fluttered slightly in the wind.  
  
Even across the distance, Squall could see that that arrogant smirk that he so often associated with Seifer's face was gone, replaced by a cold, emotionless mask. Squall couldn't shake the odd feeling that this was what people had often expected to see on _his_ face. Still looking straight at him, Seifer raised his gunblade in salute, before turning his back on them and walking away.  
  
Frowning, Squall took a step back, extracting himself from the embrace. Rinoa, come on, he said. Let's get back to the Garden. Everybody's waiting.  
  
  
Seifer turned around just in time to see Squall and Rinoa boarding the Garden. A moment later, the entire facility took to the air, floating majestically off into the sky.  
  
You win again, Mr. Leader, he said tonelessly, as the building that had been his home for over a decade disappeared behind the plateaus of Monterosa. Sheathing his gunblade, he turned back toward his two companions and began walking once more.  
  


- - = = = = - -  


  
The ballroom was empty, save for a lone janitor who was mopping the floor. Having only been in the room a few times during his time at Garden, and then only as part of a throng of other people, Squall was a little put off by the emptiness of the room. His footsteps echoed off the walls as he walked towards the balcony that looked out over the landscape beyond. He wasn't sure if Rinoa would actually be there, but it seemed like he had already checked every other place in the Garden. Plus, Selphie had seemed sure enough of her location when he had finally conceded to asking her. And he had learned that the girl did seem to have an odd knack for knowing everything about everyone.  
  
Sure enough, Rinoa was there, leaning on the stone rail and looking out at the sunset waters. The Garden was now well on its way to Garden, and had just left the Galbadian shore behind. The moon was rising above them, and the scene was similar enough to remind Squall of the night of their celebration after the defeat of Ultimecia. That was nearly a month ago now, he mused. And yet it seemed like it could have only happened yesterday.  
  
_No matter how hard you hold on,_ he thought, _it escapes you. Time passes so fast, we don't even notice until it's gone._  
  
I'm glad you're all right, he said, walking up behind Rinoa. She had disappeared not long after they had returned to Garden, and he wasn't sure what had happened to her since Seifer had freed her from Galbadian prison. He knew, however, that something had changed. She seemed quieter, more subdued, nothing at all like the Rinoa he had come to know.  
  
She didn't respond at first, or even acknowledge his presence. Instead, she continued to look out at the sea as it passed beneath them.  
  
_Should I say something else?_ Squall wondered. But he didn't. Instead, he merely stood there beside her, much as he had on that night a month ago. Even though the sun was still up, setting behind them and casting long shadows across the waves, the sense of déjà vu was almost dizzying. Especially when added to this odd, sinking feeling Squall seemed to have gained in the pit of his stomach, brought on by this odd metamorphosis in the insufferably high-spirited Rinoa.  
  
It was me.  
  
Squall looked at her, not understanding what she meant.  
  
I was so sure of everything I was doing, she continued, that I couldn't see anything around me. I couldn't see how much pain I was causing everyone, until it was too late. She shook her head sadly. I was so sure that what he was doing was wrong, that I never noticed that he thought so, too. And I just kept fighting him, pushing him, until.... She sniffed. Squall thought she was close to bursting into tears. He had a feeling he should be comforting her, but was still unsure what it was she was talking about.  
  
...Your father? he asked.  
  
All I cared about was showing him I wasn't a little girl anymore, she continued. I couldn't see anything that was going on around me, and I ended up causing everyone so much pain. She lapsed into silence again.  
  
Squall began, but he trailed off. He'd never tried to comfort anyone before, and his mind was a complete blank.  
  
Turning, she looked deep into his eyes, as she took his gloved hand in hers. I have to go back to Timber. What Galbadia is doing is wrong, and I have to stop them. I have to make up for all the pain I've caused.  
  
_SeeD's contract with the Forest Owls was terminated,_ Squall thought. _And if I leave Garden, Galbadia will arrest me and throw me back in prison._  
  
I won't be able to go with you, he said.  
  
She nodded. I know. She took off the necklace that held Squall's Griever ring, removing its smaller companion and placing it in Squall's hand. This ring was my mother's. Please, keep it. Until this is all over.  
  
Squall nodded, uncertain what to say.  
  
I'm sorry for all this, Squall, Rinoa continued. But I have to do this. I can't run away now; I have to see this through to the end.  
  
_Even though it may bring tragedy to others._ Squall remembered those words Edea had said to him before he had journeyed to fight Ultimecia. That battle had ended happily, with all his friends together and unharmed. But it seemed the story wasn't over yet.  
  
...I understand, Rinoa, he said at length. And I'll be here, waiting. I promise.


	39. Epilogue

_Order had been restored in the streets of Galbadia.  
  
As Lord General Naraka surveyed the crowd that had gathered below the gates of the Presidential Residence, he could not help but be impressed with the efficiency the military had shown in ending so quickly the turmoil caused by Dollet's invasion and Caraway's death. Of course, there was still a great deal of unrest, but the streets were safe to walk on. The crowd had gathered peacefully, and so far the ever-present soldiers had not been needed.  
  
Even so, he could sense the tension in the crowd. A mob, he knew, was dangerous enough when it had nothing to fear. Now, with a government in turmoil and enemies perceived to be around every corner, all they needed was an excuse to become a mass of angry rioters beyond even the military's control. Even his own actions in the destruction of Timber had given fuel to the anti-government branch. What was required now was a calming influence, to convince the masses that their universe is not about to collapse around them, or at least that someone else is going to shoulder the burden.  
  
He took a breath. First, he had to solidify his own position. Galbadia needed a strong leader, one who could demonstrate that the country was not about to descend into political chaos. He would also have to unify the people behind him, so that he would have the political clout to make that image truth. He already had broad powers under the Galbadian constitution, but politicians were always at their most cooperative when their own careers would be at risk should they refuse.  
  
Finally, he had to send a message to the rest of the world, that Galbadia was not to be reckoned with. If foreign leaders would recognize this, then the people would see the might of Galbadia through the foreigners' eyes, and they **would** believe it.  
  
My fellow Galbadians, he began, looking out across the crowd as the microphone picked up on his voice and amplified it all through the otherwise silent square. This has been without doubt a time of great controversy. The damage wrought by the dictatorship of Sorceress Edea followed by the disastrous policies of Lord Marshall Caraway have led to unprecedented results. Invasion. War. Destruction. The streets of this great city have been stained with blood. My friends, this is **not** acceptable.  
  
He paused. He did not enjoy painting Caraway as the man who had ruined Galbadia, however it was necessary to overcome public resistance to the burning of Timber, as well as the perceived failure to protect Galbadia from Dollet's attack. Caraway's memory, therefore, must suffer for the good of Galbadia. For all his faults, Caraway had been a patriot, and Naraka was sure he would understand.  
  
Galbadia is still a young nation, and it seems we must still prove to the world that we are a strong nation, one that will be made to be no one's fool. We must prove not only our unity as a nation, but our prowess as a force in this world.  
  
Towards that end, troops have already been sent to Dollet, to ensure that such a shameful act of terrorism as we have recently witnessed will never again come to pass. I intend to show that any attempt to destroy the Galbadian way of life will be met with the deadliest force.  
  
Yet our authority is not a tyrannical one, nor is it an exercise of dictatorship. The assault on Timber, in response to only an isolated band of terrorists, was completely unacceptable. Therefore, we shall without hesitation, dispatch supplies and equipment to aid in the immediate reconstruction of this territory. This administration will treat all its citizens, no matter where they be, with equal respect and dignity.  
  
He allowed an edge to slip into his voice, which gradually raised until he was nearly shouting into the microphone. My friends, it is my vision that we may see, in the very near future, a Galbadia that has truly realized its potential as a great nation, one that need not exercise control through fear, nor be subject to the whims of whatever foreign force seeks enjoyment in toying with the lives of our people. As lifelong president of Galbadia, this is my pledge to you: that I will ensure not only the survival of this Republic, but its prosperity, and its dignity. I will not only see that Galbadian member provinces continue to stretch across the continent, but that it is so through the will of our citizens. We will be a union founded not in fear, but in pride. This is my goal. And I promise you, that Galbadia will persevere! He lowered his voice, looking with grim determination across the crowd. No matter the cost._


End file.
